30 Memórias Perdidas: Digimon Adventure
by Rayana Wolfer
Summary: Compilação de trinta momentos vividos com Taichi, Yamato, Sora, etc. Depois da derrota de Belial Vamdemon, o que aconteceu com as Crianças Escolhidas? Taiorato centered.
1. Cartas Perdidas 1: Yamato Ishida

_Atenção: Esta fic é uma compilação de "pequenos momentos" soltos, escritos em homenagem à geração de Digimon Adventure, depois da derrota de BelialVamdemon (MaloMyotismon)... Serve para entretenimento pessoal e não pretende ser nada de rigoroso. Cada capitulo pode estar (ou não) relacionado com um (ou mais) capitulo(s) anterior(es).  
_

* * *

**Título: **Cartas Perdidas 1 - Memórias do Futuro  
**Género:** Drama, Angst (?)  
**Dia de Publicação:** 11 de Junho 2008  
**Temporada:** Digimon Adventure Zero two  
**Personagem(ns):** Yamato Ishida  
**Classificação:** K (todas as idades)

**1ª Memória**

.

"O mundo é pequeno… talvez por isso ninguém pense muito nele. Quando eu era mais novo, também não pensava muito nas reviravoltas que o globo pode dar quando não prestamos muita atenção e, sem querer, lhe damos um encontrão...

Foi exactamente o que aconteceu há seis anos. Nessa altura vivíamos em Hikarigaoka. Era eu um miúdo de oito anos que sorria como um idiota e que nunca largava a mão da mãe. Frequentemente testava-lhe a paciência para me comprar doces. Quando ela se recusava, eu resmungava e fazia birra… Mas, de vez em quando, era bem recompensado: quando partilhava os meus doces e brinquedos com o meu irmão mais novo, a mãe apreciava sempre o gesto. E nessas alturas ela dava-me o melhor presente de todos... o sorriso dela. Eu costumava adorar o sorriso da minha mãe. Era eu um rapaz mimado… como o meu irmão.

Assim foi Ishida Yamato.

Mas foi naquele dia, no Verão de Hikarigaoka, que as coisas começaram a mudar. Foi no dia que se seguiu ao ataque terrorista… o pai ficou muito estranho. A mãe começou a chorar e também ficou estranha. Não me lembro da razão – acho que nunca soube – mas os dois começaram a discutir e a situação piorou de dia para dia. Lembro-me do meu pai gritar "_Tu sempre o amaste!_". Nessa altura fiquei com medo. Muito medo. A minha mãe parecia estar a gostar de outra pessoa e a nossa família começava a ficar separada. Várias vezes fingi-me de surdo; era sempre eu quem tentava acalmar o choro do Takeru, quando o pai e a mãe gritavam na cozinha. E eu comecei a ter raiva pela minha mãe. Por culpa dela, tudo estava a correr mal. Foi culpa dela, por se ter apaixonado por outra pessoa.

A separação não foi novidade. Deu-se em apenas alguns meses… e foi nessa altura que tive de tomar a decisão mais difícil da minha vida. Eu, Yamato, de oito anos, tive de escolher com quem eu iria viver: com o meu pai, ou com a minha mãe. Foi duro… porque jurei a mim mesmo que nunca mais iria chorar. Já tinha chorado o suficiente quando descobri que ficaríamos separados e que não haveria volta atrás. Nessa altura, por isso, pensei no que seria melhor para o Takeru. Ele era o único inocente no meio de toda a história. De algum modo, eu sentia-me envolvido e culpado, porque cabia a mim a decisão final dos nossos futuros. O meu pai achou que eu tinha esse direito, mas… para mim, foi como se a minha decisão fosse a derradeira confirmação da separação da nossa família. E essa marca de culpa acompanhar-me-ia para o resto da vida. Odiei ter de tomar essa decisão… mas, ao mesmo tempo, não fui capaz de dizer isso aos meus pais. Engoli o nó que sentia na garganta... e, naquela noite, o meu pai já tinha feito as malas. Não tive coragem de dizer "adeus" quando olhei para trás e contemplei os olhos cheios de lágrimas da minha mãe… e o meu irmão olhava-me com ar confuso. Quando me voltei para seguir o meu pai, de mão dada, lembro-me de ouvir perguntar "Mamã… onde vai o Yama? E o papá?". Essa foi a única vez que vi o meu pai chorar. Mas ele não parou. Nunca entendi porquê; se ele tinha assim tanta vontade de voltar para trás... Mas ele não voltou. A minha última esperança morreu… e fiquei, literalmente, de relações cortadas com ela.

…foi a Digital World… os meus amigos… foram eles que me devolveram a esperança... a esperança de viver uma vida com futuro alegre. Foi graças à Digital World que recuperei a alegria de existir. E foi graças a ele, Taichi, que voltei a deixar o meu coração falar mais alto, abrindo, mais uma vez, espaço para criar laços com as pessoas. Eu era uma concha fechada, com medo de se expor à violência do mundo. Criei uma redoma de gelo... Mas ele… Ele quebrou o gelo que mais ninguém quebrara. Graças a ele… posso agora olhar o mundo com outros olhos. Realmente, agora percebo: para revolver um problema, não nos podemos deixar consumir por ele e deixar que nos afecte e contamine a alma. Para resolver esse problema é preciso, antes de mais, encará-lo de frente. Voltei a chorar… e o meu parceiro chorou comigo naquela caverna. Gabumon.

Foi o primeiro passo para me libertar das correntes da dor. Essas correntes deixaram feridas profundas… mas as cicatrizes não doem. São apenas marcas de chagas que já não existem. Um passado que já passou. O Presente… esse é mais importante agora.

O mais estranho, admito, é que a minha mãe nunca se casou novamente… e pergunto-me, afinal, qual terá sido o verdadeiro motivo da separação. O Takeru contou-me… (ele conta-me agora muitas coisas) a nossa mãe teve vários pretendentes, e ela nunca se interessou por nenhum deles. Sorri e diz sempre que nenhum homem será capaz de substituir o lugar do nosso pai. Amor, realmente, é uma coisa estranha…

Felizmente, agora tenho alguém… alguém capaz de me dar esse estranho sentimento. Alguém capaz de me explicar como funciona o verdadeiro Amor. É verdade que o Presente pode revelar futuros extraordinários, se olharmos para eles. É verdade que o Amor é possível... e que nem todos os casais estão condenados ao divórcio... à separação...

Sora… obrigado. Obrigado por me salvares das trevas… e obrigado por me devolveres o sorriso de infância. Obrigado por me devolveres o Céu… Agora já não sou larva nem casulo. Agora, sou uma borboleta adulta. E, fora da caverna, iluminado pelo Sol... encherei os meus pulmões de esperança e abrirei as minhas asas cheias de novas cores. Em direcção a ti voarei… voarei… voarei em direcção ao céu… _voarei… em direcção ao futuro."_

_.  
_

_Ishida Yamato_

_25 de Dezembro de 2003_

_.  
_

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Estranho... O Yamato costuma ser um personagem mais propício a dar uma bom narrador, mas ainda prefiro o Taichi... wth... lol


	2. Frio como Gelo

**Título: **Frio como Gelo  
**Género:** Drama, Angst (?)  
**Dia de Publicação:** 13 de Agosto 2008  
**Temporada:** depois de Digimon Adventure Zero two  
**Personagem(ns):** Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato  
**Classificação:** K (todas as idades)

**2ª Memória**

.

A tempestade de neve aumentou com intensidade, à medida que o vento soprava e o frio aumentava. Mas caminhavam há tanto tempo… há tantas horas… que tinham perdido completamente a noção do perigo. Taichi sentia-se sonolento, exausto, e sabia que as coisas não davam sinais de melhorar. Sentia um sufoco no peito que se esforçava por abafar. Todos estavam profundamente abalados pelos acontecimentos dessa manhã… e ninguém parecia ter forças para tocar sequer no assunto. Emocionalmente, sentiam na alma a derrota... Queriam desesperadamente salvar os parceiros… mas na Digital World... não tinham forças suficientes para fazê-lo sozinhos... se não chegassem lá mortos…

A neve fustigava-lhes os rostos sofridos. Na mente de Taichi, o mesmo mantra repetia-se como um bordão: não podiam parar... não podiam parar… mesmo que tivesse que fazer um esforço tremendo para não dar ouvidos à sua emoção interior, que queria fazer explodir o nó que sentia na garganta... não podiam parar… A imagem de Agumon, ferido, derrotado e capturado pela Aliança… naquele momento... parecia um pesadelo surreal...

Só sabia que tinha de por um pé a frente do outro... e o seu coração tinha de ser mais frio do que aquela neve… Se ele fosse abaixo... todos os amigos cairiam com ele...

- ...M-mina... - a voz de Mimi balbuciou algures atrás dele. Mesmo em silêncio e a tremer de frio, ela tinha estado a chorar durante todo o caminho. A tristeza impedira-a de falar durante todo aquele tempo… contudo, parecia que já estava no limite. Ela soluçou e parou no meio da neve, como uma criança desesperada - P-podemos parar?

A voz fraca dela materializou o desgaste que todos sentiam. Taichi olhou para trás, hesitante... e viu cada membro do grupo parar para olhar para trás, para Mimi... e todos partilhavam a mesma simpatia por ela. Sora balbuciou no mesmo tom de voz baixo e exausto:

- Já andamos há horas...

Fez-se um silêncio profundo. Todos estavam quietos e cabisbaixos... provavelmente há espera que alguém dissesse alguma coisa...

- Vamos parar... - disse Yamato por fim.

Uma falsa sensação de alívio pareceu percorrê-los... talvez a única fonte de calor naquele frio intenso que parecia espetar-lhes a carne com agulhas. Mas Taichi olhou para Yamato... e disse numa voz gelada.

- Ainda não.

Má hora. Automaticamente foi alvo do olhar consternado de todos... e Taichi estacou, piscando os olhos. Viu que todos olharam para ele com ar acusador... e um sentimento desconfortável de mágoa invadiu-o.

Talvez... talvez as suspeitas que tivera antes não fossem tão infundadas. Aquela era, provavelmente, a paga pelas asneiras que ele cometera... e embora ninguém o dissesse textualmente, ele sabia: aqueles olhares tinham perdido o seu calor.

Ninguém disse palavra... mas Taichi soube que ninguém o ouviu. Mimi, Joe, Yamato e os outros dispersaram-se para improvisar um acampamento numa gruta, que Koushiro encontrara. Taichi mordeu o lábio inferior e engoliu alguma dor para si. Queria acreditar que podia suportar aquilo e que a falta de apoio dos amigos não podia afectá-lo... Mas agora que começavam a colocá-lo de lado nas decisões do grupo... não tinha tanta certeza. Talvez fosse a pressão de tudo o que lhes acontecera...

Se eles alguma vez iam perdoá-lo... não sabia. Yamato e Sora estavam cada vez mais distantes... O ambiente pesado parecia ter convencido até Hikari, sua irmã, a seguir o exemplo do grupo, remetendo-se a um silêncio incómodo. Joe hesitava e olhava para os amigos antes de aprovar qualquer ideia que saísse da sua boca. O único que parecia estar ainda do seu lado era Koushiro, mas até ele estava distante naquele momento... Yamato chamou-o quando teve finalmente oportunidade para lhe falar a sós... e Taichi pensou que tinha de acabar com aquilo. Quando os amigos se sentaram à volta da lareira, dentro da gruta, não se juntou a eles... Naquela noite... Todos partilhavam taças improvisadas de sopa e tentavam alimentar os estômagos à força de uma conversa mais ou menos animada... sem nunca tomar no assunto dessa manhã. Talvez estivessem demasiado cansados para isso... ou talvez quisessem esquecer o assunto, até à manhã seguinte...

Ninguém sabia.

Taichi esqueceu-se que tinha fome e que os músculos das pernas protestavam-lhe de cansaço... esqueceu-se que estava cheio de frio e que tinha medo que aquela vitória da Aliança conduzisse os amigos à morte… Afastou-se, de cabeça mergulhada na reflexão, e soube que dali para a frente… a única solução passaria por resolver o problema que ele mesmo criara. Não soube quanto tempo vagueou pela noite de floresta e neve... mas o pressentimento de que ninguém daria pela sua ausência, durante tantas horas... confirmou-se. A tempestade já tinha acalmado. A Lua ia alta quando voltou e quando encontrou todo o grupo a dormir na caverna, aquecida por uma chama pálida, de um fogo quase extinto... Não sabia se alguém se tinha dado ao incómodo de procurar por si...

Naquele instante... limpava as lágrimas teimosas com uma mão fria... e não viu que Hikari soluçava durante o sono...

A noite soprou... e a réstia de chama que porfiava vacilou... e apagou-se...

.

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Terminei de ler _Morte no Nilo_, de Agatha Christie.

Francamente, estava à espera de um final menos, er... óbvio.


	3. O Primeiro Silêncio

**Título: **O Primeiro Silêncio  
**Género:** Drama, Geral  
**Dia de Publicação:** 1 de Novembro 2008  
**Temporada:** depois de Digimon Adventure Zero Two  
**Personagem(ns):** Taichi x Sora x Yamato  
**Classificação:** K (todas as idades)

**3ª Memória**

.

A festa de aniversário continuava sem incidentes maiores, mas Taichi não aguentava a maldita dor de cabeça que latejava insistentemente, como se quisesse levá-lo à loucura. A maldita música estava demasiado alta. Toda a gente ria e conversava como se fossem as pessoas mais felizes do mundo. Aquilo punha-o doente… não podia aguentar muito mais tempo. Ficar ali e pôr-se a sorrir só para não parecer demasiado deslocado da festa... Fazer de conta que estava a divertir-se quando a sua vontade era gritar e ficar sozinho para desabafar à vontade…

As únicas pessoas que pareciam dar-se conta de que se passava alguma coisa de estranho com ele eram os amigos, que infelizmente não paravam de interromper a conversa para perguntar "Tai, estás a sentir-te bem?" ou "O que se passa, Tai?" ou "Tai, tens certeza de que não tens nada hoje?".

Taichi começou a ficar saturado que lhe perguntarem sempre a mesma coisa. Aturou durante meia hora os risos de Daisuke, que tentava impressionar Hikari a todo o custo com as histórias mais bizarras. Tai teria pelo menos rido de um pequeno comentário de Takeru no final, não fosse pelo o facto de, quando levantou a cabeça, ser confrontado com aquele olhar curioso que Yamato dirigia na sua direcção. Nesse instante desviou o olhar para o copo e engoliu o resto da bebida – não sabia o que estava a beber e não se preocupou em descobrir. Não queria saber...

Quando ficou calado por mais meia hora, veio então mais um comentário:

- Tai, vá lá, o que é que…?

- Pela última vez, já disse que estou óptimo! – explodiu e vociferou, voltando-se para trás furioso.

Arrependeu-se imediatamente ter levantado a voz, porque Mimi olhou para ele francamente ofendida. Várias pessoas em volta, incluindo os seus amigos, olharam para ele espantados. Caiu um silêncio desagradável isolado da festa, que ele não soube imediatamente como solucionar.

Piscou os olhos na direcção de Mimi e sentiu-se ruborizado. De todas as pessoas, tinha logo de gritar com a mais sensível do grupo? Pouca sorte a sua… ela parecia humilhada até às lágrimas.

- D-desculpa Mimi, eu não queria… - balbuciou numa voz aspirada, subitamente desesperado. Abriu a boca para tentar dizer qualquer coisa mais, mas reparou que os amigos ainda o olhavam com má cara e desistiu.

Sora entreolhou-se significativamente com Yamato, antes de se aproximar de Taichi e insinuar a todas as pessoas que continuassem a festa tranquilos. Uma vez desviadas as atenções, pousou-lhe uma mão quente no ombro e Taichi quase teve um lapso quando a descobriu, de repente, a poucos centímetros de si… Ela observava-o demoradamente, olhos nos olhos… Um olhar profundo… Perto. Muito perto. O coração dele acelerou num ímpeto de ansiedade. Ofegou. Ela estava perto demais…

- Tai, o que se passa contigo hoje? – a voz dela fê-lo dar um salto para a realidade, como se o arrancasse de um sonho. Piscou os olhos, e viu-a simplesmente como a Sora, uma amiga de infância, à sua frente. Ela olhava-o preocupada, e havia muita gente à volta deles, a conversar e a rir.

Sentiu-se em pânico. Estava completamente estonteado. Recuou um passo, sem pensar, e desviou imediatamente o olhar do dela. Não…! Não podia deixar que…

- Taichi? – ela insistiu e Taichi viu a mão dela vir na sua direcção. Mais uma vez, recuou como se ela tivesse alguma doença infecciosa, e Sora ficou perplexa com esta reacção.

- Eu… eu estou bem, a sério… - ele gaguejou e tentou afastar-se um pouco mais, apesar de não conseguir quebrar o contacto visual com ela, afastou-se talvez até demasiado depressa. Afinal, tudo o que ele queria era sair dali e voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. Sora estava perto demais…

Mimi interveio zangada:

- Tai, o que quer que te esteja a incomodar está a afectar-nos também a nós – a voz dela era mais dura e severa; parecia que não ia perdoar tão cedo o grito que ele lhe dera – Se não queres dizer-nos o que se passa, por que é que não tentas espairecer e divertir-te connosco?

Taichi hesitou, porque sabia que ia arrepender-se mais tarde se abrisse a boca para falar. Mas não lhe passava pela cabeça ter de explicar as coisas aos amigos que ainda o observavam espantados. Naquele momento ele só queria voltar para casa e ir dormir. Engoliu e respondeu, numa voz meio atrapalhada.

- Desculpem… Estou só cansado, e as finais do campeonato são amanhã, por isso… - pousou o copo na mesa e não se dignou a terminar a frase – Eu vou andando… Digam à Hikari que ela pode dormir a casa da Miyako…

- Pensei que tinhas dito que estavas bem.

Ele ignorou o comentário de Yamato. Fez menção de se ir embora.

- Tai, espera. – Sora impediu-o de dar um passo, pôs-se na frente dele e levantou-lhe ligeiramente o queixo com o toque gentil de uma mão morna; retomou o contacto visual dele – Taichi. Foi alguma coisa que fizemos, ou que te dissemos hoje de manhã?

Por longos segundos, Taichi contemplou os olhos ansiosos que o fitavam e percebeu a sinceridade da preocupação que ela tinha consigo. Mas era uma ansiedade que só piorava a situação dele… Não mais que isso. Vê-la tão perto de si e não poder contar absolutamente nada fê-lo sentir-se ainda mais desesperado. Desviou o olhar pela quinta vez nessa noite e afastou a mão dela suavemente, pedindo desculpas…

- Não… não – olhou de relance para Yamato, que o observava com ar desconfiado, e desviou o olhar num acesso de pânico – Depois falamos…

- Tai… - Sora não desistia; era quase irritante – Queres que eu vá conti…?

- Eu vou sozinho – disse muito depressa – Obrigado… – acrescentou ao ver o ar desiludido dela e n nesse momento achou que não devia deixá-la sem reconfortá-la primeiro. Acrescentou ainda, com um nó na garganta – Depois eu telefono…

Sora, embora não satisfeita, pareceu aceitar estas palavras. Joe não pôde evitar franzir o sobrolho antes de observar como Taichi se desculpava pela milésima vez e se afastava sem dar mais explicações. Teve uma vaga suspeita, mas…

- O que é que ele tem? – balbuciou Takeru algures atrás. Hikari, por algum tipo de razão, mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não respondeu.

Ela ficou pensativa e reparou como Sora ficou de o olhar preso nas costas do seu irmão, até perdê-lo de vista. Yamato tinha um olhar distante – e minutos depois começou a falar com Sora. Ambos trocaram impressões em voz baixinha e, por uma ou duas vezes, Yamato deitou um olhar rápido na direcção da porta por onde o amigo desaparecera. Havia demasiada gente a bloquear o campo de visão, mas... Hikari sabia o que ele tinha na cabeça. Ele não sorria...

.

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Tortura psicológica é adorável…

Com o Taichi? ...ainda melhor.


	4. França!

**Título: **França!  
**Género: **Geral, Amizade  
**Dia de Publicação:** 1 de Novembro 2008  
**Temporada:** depois de Digimon Adventure Zero Two  
**Personagem(ns):** Taichi x Sora x Yamato  
**Classificação:** K (todas as idades)

**4ª Memória**

.

Chovia há uma semana, dia após dia. Ultimamente não dava nenhum programa interessante na televisão. Taichi estava farto do Computador, farto da Internet… enfim, estava farto de estar fechado em casa. Na verdade, estava aborrecido porque a sua esperança de passar quinze dias com Agumon foi completamente arruinada por um e-mail de Gennai, sete dias atrás:

"_Caros escolhidos,_

Uma onda instável na Digital World tem-me mantido muito ocupado. Desde o incidente com Armageddemon que os ataques têm sido frequentes. Como sabem, os governos estão ansiosos por contacto.

_Por favor, não usem os portais sob nenhum pretexto. Não se preocupem. Está tudo bem._

_Gennai_"

- Como assim?! – perguntou Daisuke quase desesperado – Temos usado os D-3's sem nenhum problema e tenho agora de deixar de visitar o V-mon só por causa do Governo?!

Koushiro suspirou com um olhar aborrecido. Aquela reacção fora exactamente como ele previra… e por essa razão, arrependeu-se fortemente de não ter ensaiado uma resposta.

- Foram as instruções do Gennai. Ele nunca nos dá avisos sem um bom motivo – relembrou.

E assim foi, com muita relutância, que o grupo decidiu ficar no mundo real durante aqueles quinze dias de férias.

Eis por que aquele Inverno começava a ser verdadeiramente maçador. Os pais de Taichi estavam em Quioto, aparentemente, detidos no funeral de um familiar. Taichi e a sua irmã tinham decidido ficar em casa. Claro, isso significava que tinham de se virar sozinhos com as refeições. Durante o dia, o mau tempo impedia que o grupo pudesse reunir-se à vontade. Miyako sugerira mais de uma vez que fossem visitar juntos um parque de diversões, quando um nevão decidiu adiar-lhes os planos.

Não eram memórias agradáveis, mas Taichi não podia deixar de pensar nos velhos tempos que viajara pela Digital World ao lado de Agumon, longe dos dias rotineiros como aquele, em que ficava sentado no sofá de manhã até à noite à procura de um filme interessante para ver. Mas não era poupado aos canais com programas absolutamente inúteis. Quando chegou ao último canal e viu o noticiário (falavam de um vendedor de Ramen, que trabalhava naquele ramo desde a era Tokugawa) simplesmente desistiu. Atirou o comando para cima da mesa e respirou fundo. Parecia que não havia salvação que o pudesse salvar daquele inferno.

Levantou-se do sofá com ar amuado e foi à cozinha procurar alguma coisa que se comesse. No frigorífico encontrou um prato com restos do almoço: uma pizza de quatro queijos. Decidiu devorá-la, arrastando os pés preguiçosamente na direcção do sofá, e ponderando que, se continuasse naquele ritmo, ia engordar um bom par de quilos até ao fim do Natal. Não que isso o incomodasse muito, porque tinha ainda os bons e saudáveis treinos de futebol; mas a ideia de passar duas semanas de férias a enfardar comida não lhe parecia apetitosa.

Pouco depois, tocou o telefone no corredor. Rapidamente levantou-se e limpou as mãos às calças, para ir atender a chamada. No corredor, puxou o auscultador com um pedaço de piza na boca e mal olhou para o número do visor quando respondeu:

- Alô, casa dos Yagami…

- Hikari! Graças a Deus ainda estás em casa! Não te esqueças de avisar o teu irmão para… - a voz eufórica calou-se de repente, e hesitou ao ouvir-lhe a voz – Espera… Taichi, és tu?!

Taichi piscou os olhos; mordeu o pedaço de pizza que tinha na mão.

- Separamo-nos por uma semana e já não reconheces a voz do teu filho?

- _Taichi! O que fazes aí em casa?!_

Achou a pergunta tão idiota, que mal soube o que dizer.

- Mãe, eu ainda moro aqui...

- _Não fales de boca cheia_ – retaliou a voz da senhora – _O que quero dizer é: o fazes aí em casa sozinho?_

Outra pergunta estranha. Se ela estava à espera de encontrar a casa vazia, tinha telefonado para quê? Taichi olhou quase perplexo para o telefone:

- A Hikari saiu e não avisou para onde ia. Mas podes telefonar daqui a pouco se quiseres falar com ela…

- Taichi, querido! O Yamato e os teus amigos estão à tua espera! A tua irmã está com eles! - ela parecia divertida.

Taichi levantou a cabeça, surpreendido.

- Taichi, faz as malas e vai-te embora! A Hikari já deve ter feito o mesmo! Hoje à noite vocês vão apanhar o primeiro avião para França!

- Mas eu… - calou-se e sentiu os olhos dilatarem quando o seu cérebro descodificou aquelas palavras – O QUÊ?!

- Adeus! – ela despediu-se rapidamente, reprimindo uma gargalhada – A tua irmã explica-te o resto! Ah, não te esqueças de desligar o gás, ok? Bye!

…e desligou.

Durante pelo menos vinte segundos, Taichi ficou petrificado no meio do corredor, com o telefone nas mãos. Sentiu o queixo cair-lhe ao ouvir o eco da voz da mãe na sua memória: FRANÇA?!

0101010101010010110111100101001010101010110110

O grupo explodiu em gargalhadas quando ele acabou de falar. Estavam todos sentados em fila no interior de um avião que dirigia-se naquele momento para França. O entusiasmo era palpável no ar. A voz de Daisuke não se calava algures atrás deles, e ele não parava de exibir todas as palavras em francês que conhecia para Hikari as ouvir (que basicamente consistiam em "Bonjour" e "Ça va bien?").

Taichi revirou os olhos e concentrou-se no empadão de carne que tinha em cima dos joelhos. A hospedeira acabara de o servir e trouxera-lhe um tabuleiro recheado de pequenos pratos, com os menus que escolhera. Os talheres vinham embrulhados em invólucros de plástico e no guardanapo estava escrito em japonês "道中ご無事に", com o furigana "どうちゅうごぶじに" (tenha uma boa viajem).

- Vocês também ficariam em choque se recebessem um telefonema daqueles – continuou a falar para os amigos, algo aborrecido com a reacção deles à sua história. E pelo canto do olho, capturou a imagem da sua irmã a sorrir-lhe com ar inocente – Hikari, já me contaram que a ideia foi tua – apontou o garfo na direcção da irmã, simulando um ataque ameaçador – Por que é que não me avisaste esta manhã?

Hikari riu com satisfação, afastando-se do garfo. Para se defender, segurou-lhe a mão, enquanto levava a colher à boca com a outra. Engoliu um pedaço de pudim.

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. A mãe já sabia do convite faz tempo. Não foi culpa minha se ela gostou da ideia – ela piscou um olho a Takeru, que piscou os olhos, embaraçado.

Todos comiam as suas refeições nos seus lugares. No banco da frente, espreitou a cabeça de Koushiro com um ar calmo e satisfeito.

- Mas nunca pensei que pudéssemos ir todos juntos. A Mimi explicou-me que o convite original era destinado só a vocês dois – acenou na direcção de Yamato e Takeru, que anuíram.

- O avô diz que ouviu falar muito dos escolhidos. Quando lhe falei que estávamos aborrecidos em Odaiba fez um escândalo, e disse-me imediatamente para convidar todo o grupo para visitá-lo – explicou Takeru, e por alguma razão trocou um olhar com Yamato; ambos pareciam embaraçados com a atitude excêntrica do avô.

- Vá lá, ele só quis fazer uma boa acção, não foi? – Miyako dirigiu um olhar provocador a Ken, que estava sentado ao lado dela. Ela sorriu com algum rubor no rosto – Paris é a cidade do Amor! Gostava de jantar com o Ken num daqueles restaurantes "trés chique" à luz das velas! – agarrou-se ao braço de Ken com ar sedutor, para grande vergonha do pobre Ichijouji, que se pôr vermelho como um tomate. Daisuke desatou a rir, mas ao ser fulminado pelo olhar de Miyako, calou-se imediatamente e desviou o olhar.

Taichi tivera a oportunidade de conhecer pessoalmente o avô de Yamato e Takeru. O nome dele era Michell, um homem louro com olhos azuis e barba muito bem arranjada. Tinha o perfil máximo de um cavalheiro francês. Era corpulento e tinha um temperamento talvez demasiado extrovertido e alegre para um velho. Mas o senhor tinha (era o mínimo que se podia dizer) "veia de campeão". No Natal de há dois anos ficara profundamente escandalizado e ofendido quando alguns Digimons tinham decidido usar o palácio de Versalhes para uma festa natalícia. Foi o primeiro a precipitar-se o mais rápido possível para expulsá-los do edifício, provando ser um herói nato, um cavalheiro europeu e um defensor da sua pátria.

Bom… para ser sincero, Taichi achava que o velho tinha um parafuso a menos. Mas naquele momento estava-lhe eternamente grato, por o ter salvo da paisagem enfadonha de Odaiba.

Yamato mostrou um sorriso mordaz nos lábios, chamando a atenção geral do grupo. Sem palavras, olhou na direcção de Daisuke. Ele tagarelava agora com uma hospedeira de aspecto jovem, e esta respondia-se gentilmente, esforçando-se por explicar que estava com pressa, mas sem se mostrar indelicada.

Foi quando uma voz zangada guinchou:

- Daisuke! Pára de falar como uma catatua! – exclamou Motomiya Jun. Ela trajava uma roupa bizarra, cheia de confetti, pulseiras de todas as cores do arco-íris e pompons cheios de brilhantes – Tens de me envergonhar todo o santo lugar onde vamos juntos?!

Daisuke ripostou, profundamente ofendido.

- A culpa foi tua se decidiste vir junto! Afinal, quem é que te convidou?!

Yamato ficou vermelho como um pimentão e desviou o olhar sem motivo aparente. Taichi, que estava mesmo ao lado dele, lançou-lhe um olhar suspeito. O resto do grupo estava demasiado ocupado com a discussão dos Motomiya para reparar neles.

- O que é que te deu para trazê-la? – murmurou.

Yamato resmungou com ar carrancudo.

- Não tive alternativa. Ela ouviu-me falar com o irmão e ficou doida quando descobriu.

- A Sora sabe? – Taichi falou sem pensar e arrependeu-se fortemente de ter tocado no assunto, porque o amigo deitou-lhe um olhar assassino. Optou por ficar calado. Algures a seu lado, ouviu Takeru perguntar.

- A propósito… quem lhe pagou o bilhete?

Yamato respondeu a contra gosto.

- O avô – murmurou – Ele insistiu em levarmos quantas miúdas quiséssemos, lembras-te?

Taichi ouviu isto e respirou fundo, olhando pela janela do avião. "Veia francesa" pensou ele. "Agora sei de onde ele tem tanto sucesso com as mulheres". Dirigiu um olhar intenso a Yamato através do reflexo no vidro da janela. Ficou a olhá-lo fixamente durante alguns minutos.

Tinha jurado a si mesmo nunca mais pensar naquele assunto… mas a cada dia que passava, tornava-se cada vez mais difícil. Era inevitável, agora que praticamente todos do grupo estavam no auge da idade e começavam a levantar de uma certa "onda de romance". Até Joe Kido conseguira encontrar um par. Aparentemente, apaixonara-se por uma garota de óculos, que era estudante de enfermagem em Tóquio. A moça era muito tímida – mas era o par perfeito para o escolhido da Sinceridade. Ah, e como é que eles se tinham conhecido mesmo? Sim… foi há dois anos. Joe roubou-lhe a bicicleta durante o incidente de Armagedemon. Foi graças a essa bicicleta que Odaiba foi salva de um Digimon tresloucado e sedento de vingança.

Foi nessa altura… que a relação de amizade entre Taichi e Yamato começou a vacilar para um clima de certa instabilidade.

O motivo?

Nem ele sabia ao certo. É verdade que Sora parecia mais feliz do que nunca, e agia como se mal reparasse nas querelas silenciosas que havia entre ambos. Mas ela suspeitava que alguma coisa de errado havia entre eles…

Oficialmente, Sora era namorada de Yamato, sim… mas Taichi não sabia explicar. Se isso era verdade, por que motivo Sora era tão próxima consigo? O comportamento dela era, talvez, demasiado leviano para seu gosto. Quando o grupo se reunia para ir ao cinema ou comer, tinha o hábito de se agarrar ao braço dele; não ao de Yamato. Quando queria um favor, era consigo que ela falava; não com Yamato. Quando tinha alguma preocupação, era consigo que ela desabafava… não com Yamato…

Claro que estes pormenores não escapavam à atenção observadora e calada de Yamato Ishida. Sinceramente… não podia censurá-lo. Lá no íntimo, sentia-se merecedor daqueles olhares zangados e daqueles comentários cheios de sarcasmo de que algumas vezes era vítima. Esperara que, depois de Sora se declarar ao amigo, a relação entre eles mudasse radicalmente, afastando para longe aquela imagem dos "amigos de infância" que tinham alimentado durante anos. Mas tudo continuava igual, senão mesmo mais intenso. Sabia que, apesar de não se passar nada entre ambos, Yamato suspeitava que aquele grau de intimidade tinha outras interpretações, muito além de pura amizade.

Sinceramente, Taichi não sabia mais o que fazer. Ele, que conhecia Sora há anos, nunca tivera coragem para falar com ela, não é? Parecia bizarro. Enfim, o Escolhido da Coragem podia dar-se ao luxo de ceder ao medo de vez em quando… ou não?

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com alguma frustração. Se a situação piorasse, tinha de ter uma conversa bem séria com Sora… mesmo que receasse pela reacção de Yamato. Não estava completamente confiante na melhor atitude a tomar. Conhecia-a demasiado bem e sabia que a relação deles podia piorar, caso Taichi tocasse no assunto da forma errada. Sora era o tipo de pessoa que não gostava de que duvidassem da sua palavra. A ideia de Yamato ter ciúmes dele podia trazer-lhes uns maus momentos.

O avião sobrevoava naquele momento a fronteira da Coreia do Sul. Deviam ser umas duas horas da manhã no Japão. Mas as horas perdiam sentido quando se voava num avião através de vários países. Era o mesmo que recuar no tempo. Portanto, todos mais tarde ou mais cedo deixavam-se adormecer, ou simplesmente mantinham-se acordados a ler ou ouvir música. O único que continuava sem sossegar ou ler fosse o que fosse, era… Joe.

- Algum de vocês tem sacos para vómito?

Sora e os amigos a seu lado olharam para ele com nervosismo (Koushiro afastou-se dele dois centímetros).

- Acho que tenho comprimidos para enjôo – ofereceu ela com um sorriso nervoso.

Mas não teve resposta. Quando mostrou os comprimidos na mão, Joe levantou-se muito depressa. No momento seguinte, todos o viram correr a toda a velocidade pelo corredor na direcção do WC. Fechou a porta atrás de si com estrondo, provocando os olhares espantados de todos os passageiros do avião.

A cabeça de Daisuke espreitou no corredor, e assobiou.

- …ele estava tão aflito?

- Daisuke… Ele foi vomitar – murmurou Ken corado.

- Ah…

.

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

França é um lugar perfeito para encontrar casas de luxo...

Imagino que o avô de Takeru e Yamato vive numa mansão rica, em Paris, com criadagem e muitos quartos: potencial para colocar 12 Escolhidos lá dentro e se divertirem.

Gosto desta ideia.


	5. Tenebra

**Título: **Tenebra  
**Gênero: **Drama, Epic (?)  
**Dia de Publicação:** 18 de Novembro 2008  
**Temporada:** depois de Digimon Adventure Zero two  
**Personagem(ns):** Yagami Taichi, Yamato Ishida, etc.  
**Classificação:** T (+13 anos)

**5ª Memória**

.

O Gryphomon alado soltou um guincho estridente e inchou a penugem do peito, retomando o fôlego. Abriu as asas e cobriu todo o comprimento do enorme templo com elas, sacudindo-as para levantar vôo. A criatura que o montava pôs-se-lhe de pé no dorso: Anubitamon equilibrou-se na sua montada e ergueu uma mão para o céu, gritando o nome imponente do ataque que todos temiam. Aconteceu um flash de luz que trovejou e sobressaltou todo o grupo de jovens, que cessaram a batalha para olhar para mesma direcção quase em simultâneo.

Taichi quase sentiu o chão fugir-lhe debaixo dos pés, e viu uma enorme bola de energia condensada que crescia gradualmente no poderoso bastão de Anubitamon. O digimon das trevas encarava Yamato com um ar colérico.

Antes que ele próprio reagisse, os gritos apavorados dos amigos foram emudecidos por uma onda de vácuo criada pela onda de energia compacta. Taichi tentou gritar com toda a sua força para que Yamato fugisse… mas nenhum som saiu por causa do ar propulsionado pela implosão. Com o terror da impotência no peito, Taichi não pensou. Cedendo ao desespero, fechou os olhos diante da violência da imagem que se despedaçava diante si e atirou-se numa investida suicida, ao encontro do caos e do perigo…

A confusão de luzes ofuscantes cegou o cenário… calou o silêncio… e apagou aquela noite, esquecida pelo tempo…

O efeito foi o de uma pequena bomba atómica: tudo à volta começou a cair e a ruir silenciosamente, a uma velocidade e poder alarmantes. Quando o som pareceu voltar, rebentou uma explosão horrível que gritou na noite. Outros gritos ouviram-se e durante muito tempo, vários edifícios desabaram e caíram em volta, como castelos de areia… tudo à volta era projectado num raio de dezenas de metros, esmagando paredes, esculturas e colunas de pedra...

Devagar, arrastando-se por longos minutos, a destruição aquietava-se… tudo ficava vazio e o silêncio, esse, era cada vez mais gritante… sepulcral…

Depois de uma eternidade, uma voz exausta e rouca ressoou, quase definhada…

_- …Ya… Yamato?_

Era a voz de Metal Garurumon. Yamato tinha fechado os olhos com força, e tinha ficado caído no chão, completamente imóvel…

Ao abrir os olhos, houve três efeitos diferentes: primeiro, viu que Metal Garurumon o tinha protegido com o seu próprio corpo… segundo, retraiu-se de dor ao descobrir que o ataque tinha sortido algum efeito em si… E terceiro: desgraçadamente, lembrou-se que tinha caído um peso em cima de si, durante a explosão. Alguma coisa tinha-se precipitado sobre ele no momento do ataque. Percebeu, agora… que era um corpo. Viu que outra pessoa o protegera além do seu Digimon. Ao piscar os olhos, assustado... e muito lentamente… Yamato teve a visão clara de quem era...

O choque quase o paralisou de medo. Ali, num mar de fumo e destruição, reconheceu o rosto de Taichi em cima do seu peito. Com os olhos fechados e completamente inanimado, o corpo dele permanecia em cima do seu, com uma mancha brilhante de sangue na face direita…

_- T-Tai…?_

Silêncio. Não teve resposta…

O efeito disto foi semelhante ao de um ácido corrosivo no estômago. Yamato sentiu uma onda de pânico crescer ao ver o amigo inconsciente… ou talvez pior…

WereGarurumon murmurou qualquer coisa que não foi capaz de ouvir, e Yamato levantou uma vez mais o olhar assustado. Viu no lugar do Digimon uma luz brilhante que diminuiu de tamanho, antes de Tsunomon cair, inconsciente, junto aos seus pés.

_- ONII-CHAN!!!_

A voz de Hikari ecoou por todo o espaço. Como se acordasse de um transe, Yamato reagiu. Viu a silhueta dela que corria desesperadamente no meio dos escombros, tropeçando e desbravando caminho pelo meio de arame e betão destruído. Já não havia templo. Ela vinha na direcção dele e do irmão... e gritava embora ainda estivesse muito longe. Yamato virou a cabeça para ver como estava Sora, que ainda devia estar ali perto.

Viu-a. Não estava menos chocada do que ele. Sora abanava a cabeça lentamente, sentindo um nó sufocante na garganta e o olhar obscuro toldado por lágrimas… como se quisesse recusar o que os seus olhos estavam a ver.

Yamato esqueceu-se por completo da razão porque ali estava, imóvel, e com uma perna ferida. Ofegante pelo medo, baixou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para Taichi. Concentrou toda a sua atenção no corpo pesado dele, enquanto tentou erguer-se com esforço e, usando todo o tempo que precisava, fê-lo rebolar sobre si para deitá-lo no chão… com todo o cuidado que conseguiu. Só então apercebeu-se da dimensão do seu pânico, ainda sem controlo sobre a sua respiração, ficando com os olhos assustados pregados nele. Taichi não abrira os olhos ainda. Continuava imóvel…

- …Taichi… - balbuciou isto, numa voz que não parecia a sua. Tentou repetir, tomando controle sobre as cordas vocais e aumentando o tom agressivo – Taichi, vá lá, abre os olhos!

No momento em que pensava que tinha de fugir, arrastando-o dali para fora, ouviu passos pesados aproximarem-se numa correria frenética: olhou para cima imediatamente e viu Hikari, ofegante. Tinha as faces coradas e o cabelo desalinhado... Mal chegou ali ela atirou-se de joelhos para o lado do irmão.

- TAI! Onii-chan! – gritou ela muito depressa e quase fraquejou diante da determinação por verificar se ele estava bem. Yamato viu-a tentar controlar-se com um esforço surpreendente para uma mulher como ela: viu-a tomar ar duas vezes, olhando em volta como se procurasse desesperadamente por algo que a pudesse ajudar… até que o insucesso desta busca a fez regressar ao irmão. Optou rapidamente por lhe dar algumas palmadinhas no rosto.

- Taichi – a voz tremia-lhe – Onii-chan…!

A sua percepção estava confusa... não soube quando Takeru e Koushiro tinham chegado, para ajudá-lo. Viu a silhueta de Joe surgir do nada e tomar a vanguarda, pondo-se imediatamente ao seu lado.

- Yamato, estás bem? – a voz dele pareceu distante. Desejou sinceramente poder responder positivamente, mas sentia-se completamente absorvido pelo que Hikari estava a fazer… não conseguia pensar em mais nada, talvez por causa da perda de sangue, o mesmo sangue que lhe cobria a perna. Mas naquele momento tudo parecia-lhe completamente insignificante, diante da figura inconsciente do amigo. Não ponderou sequer que estava a ponto de desmaiar… sentiu o suporte de alguém que lhe manteve os ombros erguidos do solo. Talvez Sora…? Não importava. Só sentia a ansiedade e os nervos.

Numa realidade paralela a este cenário e ignorando completamente as vozes desconhecidas que o chamavam… Ishida Yamato só conseguiu desviar os olhos em uma única direcção: levantou lentamente a cabeça para os céus, sentindo uma mistura de medo e de revolta vibrantes. Viu ali... no mesmo lugar em que o tinham atacado... o vulto majestoso de Anubitamon. Viu os olhos vermelhos dele, que brilhavam no meio das sombras, como duas gotas de sangue luzidias, mostrando toda a expressão assassina e perigosa do seu ser…

Não sorria. Não falava. Cultivava um silêncio que prenunciava o descanso eterno das suas almas. Aquela silhueta negra de anubis _tinha_ uma forma absolutamente demoníaca. E naquele momento, com _aquela criatura _a olhar para ele... sem saber como, toda a coragem abandonou-o.

Pela mente de Yamato, só passou um pensamento tão claro e assustador como o medo…

_Aquela criatura estava ali para matar._

_.  
_

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Estou a ler _O Assassinato de Roger Ackroyd_, de Agatha Christie. Coisinha viciante...

Ah... Oni-chan significa irmão mais velho; acho que já sabem isto.  
Outra palavra japonesa que já usei foi mina, que significa "malta" ou "pessoal". Quem vê anime já está farto de saber isto. Mas nem todos são obrigados a investir 3 horas por dia a ouvir japonês... ^^" sorry.


	6. Invasão

**Título: **Invasão  
**Gênero: **Ação  
**Dia de Publicação:** 26 de Dezembro 2008  
**Temporada:** Digimon Adventure Zero two  
**Personagem(ns):** Motomiya Daisuke, Ichijouji Ken  
**Classificação:** K+ (maioria as idades)

**6ª Memória**

.

Um grito apavorado sobressaltou a manhã de Odaiba. Logo depois várias pessoas gritavam em pânico, no meio da avenida principal.

- Oh meu Deus!

- Chamem a polícia!

- Uma ambulância, rápido!

Havia fumo por todo o lado. No chão brilhavam vários pedacinhos de vidro estilhaçado, misturado com metal queimado. Todos se tinham esquecido dos telemóveis dentro dos bolsos, que podiam chamar facilmente as autoridades; mas em vez disso continuavam a gritar em pânico, esperando que os carros da polícia surgissem por milagre.

O cenário era assustador. Havia vários automóveis completamente destruídos, amontoados uns em cima dos outros, como pilhas de sucata. Na estrada mais adiante havia uma grande mancha de sangue. Alguém estava ferido. No ar exalava um forte cheiro a gasolina e borracha queimada…

- _Daisuke!_

Um garoto surgiu no meio da multidão, assustado. Vestia uma T-shirt azul e calções desportivos. Ele parou no meio do caos e começou a procurar em volta para encontrar quem o chamava.

- Motomiya-kun, aqui!

Daisuke olhou para trás e descobriu o dono da voz. Para sua surpresa, viu Ken Ichijouchi que corria a toda a velocidade na sua direção. Tinha o cabelo escuro todo desalinhado e olhos que espelhavam ansiedade. Assim que o viu, Daisuke reparou no corte profundo que sangrava no ombro.

- Ken? O que estás aqui a fazer...? O que aconteceu?

Ken parou a seu lado, arquejante e aflito.

- Um Digimon! – exclamou em voz rouca, fazendo-se ouvir acima dos gritos – Apareceu de repente e começou a atacar tudo o que via pela frente!

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Daisuke encarou-o estupidamente. Ken só podia estar a brincar. Não havia qualquer razão para um Digimon aparecer do nada e começar a atacar as pessoas. Mas Ken parecia com dificuldades em respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo. Articulava as palavras muito depressa:

- …apareceu há minutos frente a minha casa! Apareceu do nada, não faço ideia como…

Daisuke simplesmente piscou os olhos, abismado ao perceber o que estava a ouvir. Não deu tempo a Ken para terminar a frase e interrompeu-o bruscamente:

- Onde está ele?

- Não faço ideia… – Ken engoliu alguma saliva – Tentei abrir o portal para chamar o Wormmon, mas o portal…

Não teve oportunidade para acabar a frase. Uma sombra aproximou-se lentamente e cobriu-os aos dois. Daisuke olhou para cima e só teve tempo de descobrir um braço gigante que caía na direcção deles.

- CUIDADO!

_BOUM!_

Uma fortíssima explosão atirou-os violentamente para o lado. Daisuke rebolou no chão e rosnou de dor ao sentir os joelhos esfolados pelo alcatrão e vários pedacinhos de vidro. Sentiu o corpo de Ken cair a seu lado desajeitadamente com um gemido abafado, mas não pôde confirmar se ele estava bem: vários pedaços de metal foram projetados no ar juntamente com areia e muito vento, que quase lhe cegaram a vista. Fechou os olhos com força, enquanto ouvia outras explosões e gritos vindos de todos os lados. Quando a onda de choque desfaleceu, tentou descobrir o que se passava e espreitou, assustado.

Os gritos histéricos aumentavam de volume…

_- Fujam!_

_- É um monstro!_

Ao som da palavra "monstro", Daisuke e Ken levantaram as cabeças.

Um rugido poderoso fez tremer o solo debaixo deles, mas ninguém teve coragem para se mexer - ficaram ambos congelados pelo medo e pregados ao chão. Uma sombra gigantesca cobriu-os por completo, novamente. Os dois escolhidos olharam lentamente para cima, aterrados…

Um enorme Dark Tyrannomon estava a meros metros de distância, com seis metros de altura e um ar feroz, pronto a esmagá-los. As enormes patas musculadas rachavam o solo de alcatrão com o peso do seu corpo. A saliva escorria das enormes mandíbulas que abocanhavam o ar com ferocidade. Eles eram duas formigas pequenas no seu caminho, que ele ia esmagar…

Daisuke balbuciou numa voz fraca, sem tirar os olhos do monstro que os encarava ameaçadoramente:

- O que estavas a dizer... sobre o Portal…?

Ken pareceu tentar tomar coragem para falar, mas saiu-lhe da garganta uma voz muito fina…

- O Portal não abre… _N-não podemos... chamar os nossos Digimons…_

Por frações de segundo, Daisuke esqueceu-se completamente do Digimon para olhar para Ken, perplexo. _Ele só podia estar a brincar!_

Foi um segundo fatal. Alguém gritou em plenos pulmões o nome dele. Os dentes afiados do Digimon precipitaram-se na sua direcção: houve um rugido e um fio de saliva foi sacudida no ar…

- _DAISUKE!_

_.

* * *

_

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Capítulo minúsculo e pouco simpático para uma one-shot. Mas também... nunca disse que era partidária da estrutura aristotélica. ;P Acho muito melhor quando o fim fica aberto a todas as possibilidades~!

Agradeço imenso a tua review, Ana!


	7. Lux

**Título: **Lux  
**Género:** Geral, Amizade, Conforto  
**Dia de Publicação:** 18 de Novembro 2008  
**Temporada:** depois do capítulo 5. Tenebra  
**Personagem(ns):** Yagami Taichi, Yamato Ishida, etc.  
**Classificação:** T (+13 anos)

**7ª Memória**

.

Quente…

Foi a primeira coisa que sentiu. Não queria saber onde estava, ou o motivo... só queria ficar ali para sempre, deitado nos cobertores e lençóis daquela cama fofa e aconchegante. Ali sentia-se seguro… não havia gritos, explosões ou vozes de ameaça... apenas um silêncio confortável, que o embalava...

Silêncio? Talvez nem tanto...

Chegavam até si algumas vozes. Mas já não eram uivos nem gritos. Eram vozes humanas… tranquilas... e agora que pensava nisso, porquê "uivos"? Teria sonhado?

Aos poucos as vozes aproximavam-se. Pareciam falar entre si e num tom muito baixo. No princípio só ouvia sons confusos, mas os sons transformaram-se em palavras e começavam aos poucos a ressoar e a fazer sentido na sua cabeça.

- …quando?

- Há meia hora. Ele disse que não ia demorar.

A outra voz balbuciou.

- Loucura, sair sozinho com um temporal destes…

- Ele foi com o Gomamon. Não há problema… _espero eu…_

Ouviu um fio de água cair num recipiente cheio... e veio uma sensação fria na testa, de um pano molhado. Estava tão frio que teve a reacção de evitar o contacto, mas não conseguiu mexer-se muito… porque o corpo pesava-lhe demasiado. Cerrou os dentes e sentiu uma forte dor aguda atravessar-lhe as costas e os ombros. Ficou quieto. Naquele momento, percebeu que ofegava, embora não soubesse a razão…

- …Taichi? – a primeira voz parecia subitamente alarmada.

Não percebeu, mas teve a sensação que falavam consigo. Não sabia dizer, porque as vozes pareciam longe…

- …a febre dele subiu… - murmurou outra vez, no mesmo tom – Mimi… por favor, trás o Joe de volta.

- Como é que eu vou encontrá-lo com um temporal destes?

- Mimi, usa o D-terminal! Grita! Manda sinais de fumo! Qualquer coisa serve, mas vai _rápido!_

De repente, ouviu-se alguém a correr; não era Mimi, porque estes passos pareciam que vinham de um corredor.

- _Mimi! Mimi-chan, encontrámos!_

- Quem...? _Palmon?_

Aproximava-se alguém ofegante. Por algum motivo, começou a sentir-se tonto. Só percebeu alguns fragmentos da frase...

- …não sabia… ela tinha ido também…

As vozes começaram a deixar de fazer sentido aos poucos, mais uma vez.

- _…ervas medicinais… febre…_

Pareciam sons desarticulados… percebia alguma coisa só ocasionalmente… palavras como "Yamato", "Sora" ou "Agumon", mas começou a sentir a cabeça à roda naquele mundo confuso de sons e trevas…  
Alguém agarrou-lhe o braço que lhe doía e sentiu lhe alguma coisa áspera tomar contato com o seu ferimento… não soube o que era, mas soube que lhe ardia… e que o mundo balançava perigosamente à sua volta…

* * *

...

Taichi não se lembrava de ter adormecido. Mas quando acordou, descobriu que estava a olhar para um borrão de cores castanho-amareladas. Piscou os olhos… e o borrão transformou-se num tecto castanho. Era um tecto de madeira. Tinha cor de bambu.

Onde estava…? Lembrava-se vagamente de uma explosão… lembrava-se das vozes… mas nenhuma destas informações o ajudou. Os sons calaram-se.

Em vez disso, ouviu uma outra voz, diferente. E desta vez teve certeza que falavam consigo.

-_ Taichi… Taichi,_ diz qualquer coisa!

Piscou os olhos e olhou para o lado, sem mover a cabeça (não se arriscava a mexer o corpo; doía-lhe tudo). A imagem desfocada tomou forma aos poucos. Reconheceu um rosto jovem, de olhos azuis e cabelo comprido dourado…

Parecia…

- Ya… Yamato…?

Yamato não sorriu. Observava-o com um ar preocupado; e não se lembrava se alguma vez o ver tão sério.

- Ah… - respondeu ele num sussuro quase inaudível – Oi… Como te sentes agora…?

Taichi reparou que ele não perguntara "estás bem?", como se quisesse deixar claro que não valeria a pena tentar convencê-lo do contrário. Em vez disso, demorou-se alguns segundos para observar o olhar cansado do amigo… e ocorreu-lhe apenas um pensamento: Yamato estava quase tão exausto como ele. Tinha ainda marcas e arranhões da luta, que não se incomodara em tratar. Taichi não queria deixá-lo preocupado. Tentou sorrir um pouco, mas em vez disso, sentiu uma pontada de dor tão forte que retraiu-se no gesto.

Yamato parecia ter previsto algo do género, porque falou-lhe algo zangado.

- Taichi, fica quieto e não te esforces. Fazes ideia do que passaste para chegares até aqui…?

Taichi abriu os olhos um pouco indignado para responder «quem foi que me perguntou como estava?», mas descobriu que não valia a pena… Na verdade, sentia-se demasiado cansado até para se zangar. A sua gratidão era muito maior… sentia um alívio enorme por estar ali. Não sabia onde estava, mas não lhe importava. O que mais desejara antes de desmaiar fora que ele escapasse vivo. E esse desejo tornara-se real… O conforto deste pensamento regozijava-o no íntimo, depois de tudo o que acontecera com Anubitamon…

- Yamato... - balbuciou, e piscou os olhos para o tecto, com um enorme torpor a formigar-lhe pelo corpo. Queria voltar a dormir… sentia-se quente e exausto… mas... - Os Digimon... estão bem?

Yamato pareceu confuso com a pergunta, mas apenas por frações de segundos. Foi com um vago sorriso nos lábios que respondeu, percebendo o que ele queria dizer. A voz soou-lhe mais amena e agradável...

- Estão ótimos... - respondeu, exprimindo algum conforto na suas palavras - Conseguimos resgatá-los a todos. É o que importa...

...conforto que teve a faculdade que lhe acalmar o bater do coração. Se os digimon estavam bem, com certeza os parceiros deles também... Taichi sorriu e fechou os olhos com um profundo alívio. Se não faltava ninguém no grupo... finalmente podia ficar tranquilo.

- O Agumon está abalado ainda. Mas ele vai melhorar, assim que te ver acordado...

...talvez não tivesse tanta sorte. Todo o cansaço com que lutara nas últimas horas pareciam abater-se sobre ele apenas agora. Yamato pareceu aperceber-se disto, porque quando voltou a falar fê-lo com uma voz compreensiva.

- Taichi… vou chamar o Joe, para dar-te uma olhada… Fica onde estás, sim?

Não que ele pudesse ir a algum lado… mas percebeu que Yamato apenas tentava quebrar o silêncio. Viu-o levantar-se e afastar-se, antes de desaparecer atrás da porta. E ficou a olhar para o lugar onde Yamato desaparecera… Uma vaga sensação de culpa fluiu, suavemente, ganhando apenas força quando se lembrou das circunstâncias em que se tinham infiltrado no castelo. Alguns dias atrás, Yamato parecia demasiado furioso consigo sequer para lhe falar. Mas desta vez, Taichi reconhecia que a briga fora completamente idiota, e que nenhum deles podia ser culpado pelas ações da Aliança... Agora, Yamato não só lhe falara, como ficara a seu lado sabe Deus quanto tempo, até acordar.

Parecia que todas essas memórias se esfumavam no passado... Taichi não conseguia imaginar… Há quantos dias estava ali deitado? Não sabia, mas agora não importava mais. Por dentro, sorria. Aquela luta terminava numa vitória. Uma vitória que, enfim, não fazia prever como seria o fim da guerra... mas ainda assim, agora podia dormir.

_Depois da tempestade... sempre a bonança._

.

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Mente de psicopata... _gomenasai_.  
Se tiver erros é normal... (logo faço uma revisão)

Não fazem ideia o quanto agradeço pelos comentários! São adubo para a autoestima, e para novos updates, lógico. Espero que gostem. _o/


	8. Doce irmã

**Título: **Doce irmã  
**Género:** Geral, Amizade  
**Dia de Publicação:** 12 de Janeiro 2009  
**Temporada:** depois do CD Drama "Natsu e no Tobira"  
**Personagem(ns):** Yagami Taichi, Yagami Hikari  
**Classificação:** K (+9 anos)

**8ª Memória**

.

Abri a porta do meu quarto. Passei através dela, espreguiçando-me e bocejando longamente. Já me sentia exausto de estar sentado com o nariz enfiado nos livros. Queria uma pausa… e por isso entrei na sala de estar.

Eram nove horas da noite. Através das janelas que rasgavam a parede, vi as luzes da cidade de Tóquio que brilhavam no horizente nocturo, incluindo a enorme roda do parque de diversões, e as cores arco-íris que brilhavam na ponte Rainbow Bridge.

Mas quando contemplei a sala, deparei-me com Hikari sentada no sofá. Ela estava muito atenta ao noticiário da televisão. Permiti-me alguns segundos demorados para apreciar o rosto dela. Tinha aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes que normalmente sempre me sorriam e diziam imediatamente o que se passava na alma dela. Naquele momento, a atenção dela estava completamente concentrada na voz límpida e profissional da locutora do noticiário, que dizia:

"_Mesmo passados dois meses, ainda não há um cálculo exato para os prejuízos causados pelo tsunami. Algumas das famílias recolhidas continuam alojadas em abrigos improvisados pelo estado enquanto as autoridades vão perscrutando a área devastada em busca dos corpos das vítimas desta tragédia. O estado avançado de decomposição vai dificultando o reconhecimento das vítimas, sendo impossível reduzir a lista de desaparecidos desde a catástrofe que chocou o mundo desde o início deste ano._

_Especialistas garantem que um ano não será suficiente para recuperar da imensa destruição causada pela força das águas; sendo que as perdas humanas são as mais difíceis de cicatrizar…"_

Vi no ecrã do televisor uma paisagem pouco simpática. Era uma cidade destruída, com lama e água por todo o lado. Os telhados das casas estavam destruídos e havia vários automóveis virados do avesso. Havia ripas de madeira solta por todo o lado. O televisor mostrou ainda várias pessoas com roupa suja, vários bombeiros e cães, escavando à procura de sobreviventes no meio dos escombros. A imagem era desoladora… mas tinha de admitir… Não me sentia muito afectado por aquilo, e respirei fundo. Voltei a olhar para a minha irmã, muito mais preocupado com ela. Hikari tinha o dom de ficar facilmente sensibilizada com a desgraça humana, e parecia a ponto de chorar com o que estava a ver. Eu não gostava nada de vê-la assim.

- Hikari… Por que não deixas um pouco isso e vens comer? – balbuciei, mais para meter conversa com ela. Comecei a dirigir-me ao frigorífico enquanto falava. Talvez a minha indiferença ajudasse a mente da minha irmã a regressar ao lugar onde ela estava: em casa e completamente longe de pessoas desalojadas por causa de maremotos.

Mas Hikari não desviou o olhar da televisão para responder, mas sim para dirigir-me uma expressão verdadeiramente transtornada. Congelei diante daquele olhar acusador. Arrependi-me fortemente de ter aberto a boca, porque o olhar dela parecia dizer silenciosamente "_Como é que podes ser tão frio? Há pessoas a sofrer à tua frente!"._

Eu não sou um insensível… mas que diabo! Aquelas pessoas estavam muito longe, na Tailândia! Eu não podia ajudá-las, pois não? Torturar a minha consciência era uma perda de tempo, e um tipo de sentimento negativo. Já era suficiente ter de lidar com os problemas do dia a dia, e sentir-me impotente perante certos assuntos como a Sor…

NÃO! Não queria pensar naquela assunto naquele momento. Voltei-me para o frigorífico que estava aberto há já uns minutos. _Onde estava o leite?_

- Onii-chan…

Fechei a porta do frigorífico com o pacote de leite na mão, para devolver um olhar por cima do balcão da cozinha. Observei a minha irmã. A cabeça dela espreitava por cima no sofá, para olhar-me com uma expressão muito curiosa no rosto. Piscou os olhos com um ar confuso. Confesso que não percebi exactamente as intenções dela.

- _Doushite?_ – indaguei. Esqueci-me por momentos da fome. Agora que reparava nisso, Hikari parecia com ar culpado. De vez em quando desviava os olhos para baixo. Depois de uns segundos rápidos de hesitação, ela voltou a focar o olhar em mim. Mas desta vez parecia determinada em falar.

- Alguma vez… - ela hesitou, talvez porque virei costas para ir buscar uma caneca de leite; mas eu estava a ouvi-la, e ela não desistiu – Alguma vez te apaixonaste por alguém?

Entornei o leite. Praguejei em voz alta e dei um salto instintivo para trás. Queria evitar que molhasse as calças… mas fui tarde. Olhei para baixo e descobri uma enorme mancha molhada na T-Shirt azul e nas calças pretas. Mas no instante seguinte, ignorei completamente o incidente para dirigir um olhar intenso e inquiridor à minha irmã.

Hikari tinha as faces muito rosadas, como se estivesse embaraçada pelo efeito que as palavras dela tinham produzido. Mas rapidamente reagiu, atrapalhada.

- …d-desculpa! Espera, eu limpo isso…! - deu um salto e contornou o sofá para se aproximar, mas eu não estava propriamente preocupado com a sujeira que fizera. Na verdade, a minha mente tentava desesperadamente procurar uma resposta à pergunta, que não fosse demasiado comprometedora. Mas no momento seguinte, vi Hikari ajoelhada no chão com um pano na mão. A minha única reacção foi baixar-me apressadamente, para impedi-la.

- Hikari, espera… – tirei-lhe o pano das mãos talvez com mais rapidez do que pretendia. Corei e comecei eu mesmo a limpar o chão. Mantive o olhar baixo e fingi estar demasiado concentrado com a minha tarefa. Todavia…

Senti que o olhar dela não me largava, e nesse instante, percebi que era inútil tentar ignorar a questão e prolongar aquele silêncio. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. _Ela só queria uma resposta… não era?_

- Sim, já me apaixonei…

Hikari pareceu surpreendida com a resposta súbita, talvez porque ela já não esperava obtê-la. Tinha aquele tom rosado em ambas as faces, que a fez baixar o olhar. Levantei a cabeça para observá-la melhor, desta vez com um sentimento de suspeita, e mesmo alguma apreensão no peito. Se algum rapaz despertara algum interesse amoroso na minha irmã, eu não ia ficar tranquilo enquanto não descobrisse a identidade do desgraçado. Ela era demasiado nova e ingénua até para a maioria dos malditos cretinos que tinha a idade dela! E se ela tivesse conhecido um rufia? E se ele fosse _drogado?_ Antes que pudesse deter-me, disparei a única pergunta que me veio à memória, como se aquilo fosse uma questão de vida ou morte.

- Hikari, diz-me que não te meteste com nenhum _Yankee_!

- Onii-chan! – Hikari exclamou completamente perplexa. Mas eu estava muito sério! E ao ser alvo do meu olhar quase desesperado, uma luz de compreensão passou pelo rosto dela… e a reacção de Hikari foi a mais inesperada que eu podia imaginar: ela começou a rir. Fiquei estático a olhar para ela, como se tivesse ficado doida. O que eu tinha dito de tão engraçado afinal? Estava a falar a sério, e ela ria com uma mão que tentava conter em vão o seu divertimento com a situação. Sinceramente, não percebia… Mas Hikari levantou um sinal, como quem pede desculpas (continuava a rir por dentro), para que eu não ficasse zangado com ela.

- Desculpa…! Mas é que… a tua cara…! – ela riu mais depois disto. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Alguns laivos de vergonha atingiram-me e cocei a cabeça, ruborizado.

- Okay, desculpa… - admiti – exagerei – mas apesar de tudo, sentia-me remoer por dentro. Ter de admitir que já me apaixonara era uma coisa… mas fingir que não me preocupava com a minha irmã era um pouco demais. Voltei a fixar o olhar curioso nela, mas descobri que desta vez ela sorria-me com um ar muito mais descontraído. Isso também me descontraiu um pouco. Naquele momento, Hikari já não pensava em Tsunamis e cadáveres debaixo da lama. A tensão entre nós dois aliviou imenso, e a minha irmã falou-me com a segurança e descontracção habituais.

- Foi apenas curiosidade… - explicou ela com um sorriso sincero – Não me meti com ninguém… _não ainda_ – acrescentou, com algum rubor e com um interesse particular no soalho do chão. Senti-me secretamente aliviado por dentro, e suspirei. Amaldiçoei a minha estupidez. Talvez fosse o Takeru? Se fosse ele, eu não tinha com que me preocupar…

Decidi levantar-me do chão e pousei o pano para lavar as minhas mãos que cheiravam a leite, e enquanto isso pensei que tinha de parar de me escudar com aquelas fantasias. A minha irmã já não era uma criança, e ia nos seus saudáveis quinze anos. Eu não podia defendê-la para toda a eternidade das crueldades do mundo… pois não?

Hikari imitou-me e encaminhou-se para o lava-louça, comigo.

- Fiquei curiosa, porque eu e a Miyako pusemo-nos a conversar ontem à noite… - começou ela a dizer. Abriu a torneira e cedeu-me espaço para que me lavasse… e foi o que fiz, agradecendo-lhe e escutando-a com atenção. Pelo canto do olho, reparei no sorriso que ela tinha. Era um sorriso que depositava confiança em mim, ao confiar-me aquelas palavras… e um sorriso que confirmava a força dos laços que nos unia não apenas como irmãos, mas sobretudo como amigos. Senti-me um pouco traído ao pensar nisto: ponderei se eu não sentia muito mais falta dela, do que ela alguma vez poderia sentir de mim…

- Tivemos uma pequena conversa com o Daisuke depois das aulas. Ele ainda não se conforma por eu ter recusado a declaração que ele me fez – continuou ela em com informal – Até o Iori encontrou uma namorada antes dele. O Daisuke-kun ficou muito ressentido e por isso passou o dia desesperado à procura de uma parceira para o baile de finalistas…

Fez uma pausa. Desta vez estava sentada à mesa, à minha frente, e com um olhar perdido no microondas que aquecia naquele instante duas canecas de leite com chocolate.

- Apesar de tudo o que lhe disse, ele pediu-me para eu ir com ele… só desta vez.

Pestanejei enquanto observava as feições indecisas de Hikari, curioso. Não sabia exactamente até onde ela queria chegar… Será que ela esperava algum tipo de conselho da minha parte? Eu não tinha talento para isso. Se ela não tinha vontade de sair com o Daisuke, isso era uma decisão que só ela podia tomar, não era? Eu prezava a minha irmã em muitos aspectos, mas nessa matéria eu não tinha voto. Esse era o tipo de coisas que as raparigas faziam… Mimi, por exemplo.

- Onii-chan… Achas que podes falar com ele? – Hikari olhava finalmente para mim, com um ar que interpretei como suplicante. Eu acertara em cheio. Ao observá-la, pude perceber que ela estava consciente do pedido… Se me pedia ajuda, era como último recurso. – Não quero magoá-lo mais. Já lhe tentei explicar, mas ele está convencidíssimo que o Takeru me anda a influenciar. Não sei mais o que fazer…

Fiquei meio atarantado.

- Hikari… de todas as pessoas, o que te leva a pensar que tenho alguma chance? Porque não pedes à Sora, ou à Miyako?

- Tu és a pessoa que ele mais respeita, e… és o meu irmão – explicou Hikari convicta e algum rubor nas faces.

Não soube exactamente se ela estava a ser sincera. Mas pude perceber um outro motivo que estava implícito na entoação da voz dela. Eu e Daisuke partilhávamos um pouco da mesma sorte em questões de romance. Ruminei com ar enjoado ao pensar nisto. Era impossível que a minha irmã tivesse pensado nisto sem a influência nefasta de Miyako, com as suas ideias mirabolantes. Afinal de contas, ela era uma espécie de "Mimi número dois". Se Hikari não me dizia nada, talvez fosse para não me magoar…

Procurei desesperadamente sacudir estas ideias da cabeça e tentei ganhar alguma compostura. Felizmente a minha irmã não podia ler pensamentos, porque certamente ter-me-ia dito para parar de vez com a minha imaginação fértil. Senti-me ridículo. Era apenas um pedido simples da minha irmã. Absolutamente nada comparado a enfrentar Vamdemon ou Apokarymon. O que raio tinha eu a perder?

- Posso tentar falar com ele… - anui e soprei o leite quente, antes de o entregar a ela… e ao olhar directamente para o ar ansioso dela, não pude evitar um sorriso divertido – Não te preocupes, tenho a certeza que ele só está numa fase. Não tarda, encontra uma rapariga.

Hikari sorriu com aquele ar de criança feliz, e aceitou o leite duplamente agradecida, como se não houvesse nada melhor no mundo.

- Obrigada! Tenho certeza que ele a ti vai ouvir-te…!

Acho que fiquei o meu ego no alto, e com um sorriso culpado no rosto. Tentei disfarçar ao beber um pouco no meu chocolate. Hikari comia um bolo de laranja, agora com um ar descontraído e alegre. Os olhos dela brilhavam, como se o assunto já estivesse resolvido… e perante esta atitude, respirei fundo e pus-me a balançar a chávena com o pensamento infantil de que não tinha alternativa. Jurei a mim próprio que não podia falhar ao convencer Daisuke. Estava em jogo a minha utilidade e dignidade como irmão mais velho… _e também aquele sorriso que eu adorava ver nela._

_Sabe tão bem quando uma irmã mais nova nos adora_ – pensei, e ri satisfeito do meu orgulho de irmão imbecil.

.

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Perdoem-me por não ter upado nenhum capítulo. Este realmente é fraquinho.

Tenho dedicado o meu tempo ao fandoom Digimon de outros modos (sites, traduções, etc). Mas agradeço IMENSO os vossos comentários! Muito obrigada pela força. :)


	9. Perseguição!

**Título: **Perseguição  
**Género: **Geral  
**Dia de Publicação:** 26 de Janeiro 2009  
**Temporada:** depois de Digimon Adventure Zero two  
**Personagem(ns):** Yagami Taichi, Takenouchi Sora  
**Classificação:** K+ (maioria as idades)

**9ª Memória**

.

- Depressa! Corre!

Entraram no comboio enquanto o diabo esfrega um olho, segundos antes das portas se fecharem.

Sora e Taichi entreolharam-se, ofegantes. O comboio começou a andar em marcha lenta, acelerando aos poucos e poucos. Ao verem a estação afastar-se pela janela, entreolharam-se e desataram a rir. Ambos procuraram por lugares sentados na terceira carruagem. Só havia um lugar vago e por isso Taichi ofereceu-o a Sora, que protestou, mas acabou por ceder depois de um brilhante golpe de teimosia "à lá Yagami". Taichi riu-se ao vê-la sentada com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ok… e agora? O que fazemos? – perguntou ela, levantando o olhar para observá-lo, inquieta.

Taichi sorriu, confiante.

- Agora é só esperar.

Sora virou a cabeça para olhar em redor. Vislumbrou um homem de uniforme azul que falava com uma senhora de idade. Era o revisor.

- Tai…

- Sim?

- Nós não comprámos bilhete… - ela voltou a olhar para Taichi, nervosa.

Ele devolveu-lhe o olhar, sem abandonar o seu tom descontraído.

- Bom, eu não pago bilhete, se lhe mostrar o meu distintivo da polícia. Posso tentar agir como se fosses minha colega e estivéssemos em trabalho.

Automaticamente levou a mão ao bolso do casaco, só que… não havia casaco. Olhou para a camisa que tinha vestida e ficou a fitá-la, perplexo.

- Oh não…

Sora observou-o, de boca aberta.

- Não me digas que…?

- Bolas! – praguejou Tai, olhando na direcção do revisor, que se aproximava lentamente, vendo o bilhete das várias pessoas, aqui e ali – Deixei a minha carteira no casaco. O casaco ficou no carro do Yamato!

Sora empalideceu. Ele não podia estar a falar sério, podia? Taichi olhou pelas janelas e percebeu que o comboio não ia parar tão cedo. Tinham de agir rápido. Ainda demoraria até que chegassem à próxima estação.

- Temos de ganhar tempo… Vamos para o fim do corredor.

Não foi preciso dizê-lo duas vezes. Sora levantou-se num salto e ambos caminharam juntos, discretamente, abrindo passagem entre os vários passageiros da automotora.

Sora não se sentia nada tranquila.

- Tai… não podemos continuar a andar por muito tempo. Só resta mais uma carruagem. Ele vai descobrir-nos…

Taichi andava determinado, passando por entre as pessoas e acelerando o passo.

- Eu sei… mas não importa. Continua a andar.

- Mas ele vai acabar por nos ver!

Nesse instante, Taichi encontrou justamente o que procurava: uma porta com uma luzinha verde do lado esquerdo, onde estava escrito: "WC livre".

Ele sorriu e agarrou Sora por um braço.

- Vamos!

Sora sentiu-se puxada e viu-se obrigada a caminhar mais rápido, praticamente esbarrando em todas as pessoas que encontrava. Um velho reclamou:

- Veja por onde anda!!

- D-desculpe! – tentou responder, mas já estavam longe para que a ouvissem – Taichi continuava a puxá-la, liderando o caminho.

- Tai, onde pensas que vamos…?!

Ofegante, Taichi chegou a uma porta. Abriu-a de rompante e praticamente empurrou Sora lá para dentro. Assustada, ela olhou para trás e percebeu, por facções de segundo, que o revisor estava perto e olhava na direcção deles, desconfiado. Mas não pôde ter certeza, porque Tai entrou logo de seguida e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Ai! – Sora sentiu-se empurrada e o osso do joelho bateu com força numa sanita – Isto é muito apertado para duas pessoas! – reclamou, esfregando a perna com olhos lacrimejantes.

Taichi ofegou quando sentiu-se praticamente espalmado contra a parede. Ela tinha razão. A casa de banho parecia um cubículo. Tentou arranjar uma posição mais confortável, para que não parecessem duas sardinhas enlatadas, mas parecia em vão. Custava respirar ali dentro. O cheiro era horrível!

- Não vai funcionar… ele viu-nos – gemeu Sora de voz abafada.

- Vai. Não te preocupes – replicou Taichi zangado – Estou a pensar…

A situação era crítica. Tinha de improvisar! Subitamente, ouviram alguém bater à porta.

- _Está aí alguém?_

Tai e Sora sentiram um arrepio gelado na espinha, quando ouviram a voz. Era o revisor! Não tinham trancado a porta, por isso, a luz ainda estava verde e denunciava que o revisor podia abrir a porta. Não podiam trancar o WC e mudar para "ocupado" sem darem nas vistas.

_De repente…_

Taichi encarou Sora olhos nos olhos, com toda a sua determinação. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido: quando a maçaneta da porta rodou, ele avançou bruscamente e… beijou-a.

A porta abriu-se. Taichi e Sora, de lábios colados, separaram-se um do outro, ofegantes e de cabelos desgrenhados. Voltaram-se bruscamente, assustados. Olharam para o revisor, um homem de bigode fino que fitou-os completamente atrapalhado.

- Oh! Eu… - o homem gaguejou profundamente embaraçado – Eu peço mil desculpas. Pensei que…

Taichi aproveitou a ocasião para encará-lo, com ar furioso. Intimidado, o homem deu um sorrisinho nervoso.

- P-podem continuar. Confiro os vossos bilhetes depois…

Com isto, desviou o olhar envergonhado e fechou a porta.

Sora e Tai ficaram ali os dois, apertados um contra o outro, de olhos postos no lugar onde segundos antes estivera o funcionário.

Taichi respirou fundo, profundamente aliviado; trancou a porta de imediato. Voltou a cabeça e sorriu abertamente para Sora. Ela ainda olhava para ele de boca aberta, sem palavras.

- Conseguimos, Sora! Escapámos! – ele riu-se com vontade – Ah… Eu sei, desculpa. Depois falo com o Yamato sobre isto…

Sora pareceu demasiado desnorteada para conseguir pronunciar uma palavra. Murmurou qualquer coisa e fez um aceno vago com a cabeça, desviando o olhar do rosto dele. Estava vermelha.

Taichi pareceu alheio ao embaraço dela e ria como louco.

- Viste só a cara dele?

Algo recomposta do choque, Sora afastou uma madeixa de cabelo dos olhos e manteve a cabeça baixa, com as fases rosadas.

- Tu és louco…

- Sou, não sou? – anuiu Taichi, com o ar mais feliz do mundo.

.

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Segundo capítulo upado hoje. Considerem um extra. xDD


	10. Regressão

**Título: **Regressão  
**Gênero: **Mistério  
**Dia de Publicação:** 4 de Junho 2009  
**Temporada:** depois de Digimon Adventure Zero two  
**Personagem(ns):** Yagami Taichi  
**Classificação:** K+ (maioria as idades)

**10ª Memória**

.

Era estranho que aquele casarão tivesse aparecido ali vindo do nada. Taichi recordou-se imediatamente da experiência semelhante que tivera nos seus primeiros dias na Digital World, vindo a descobrir mais tarde que Devimon os atraíra para uma emboscada, e separando-o do resto do grupo.

Porém, como Koushiro fizeram questão de mencionar, agora algo era diferente. O portátil do amigo acusara dados completos nas paredes, na água e na comida. Se não eram ilusões… a probabilidade de Anubitamon os ter atraído até ali para os capturar não estava completamente posta de parte, mas a fome falou mais alto e, antes que Daisuke ou alguém as detivesse, Mimi e Miyako corriam eufóricas escancarando as portas e entrando casa adentro.

Tinham entrado sem problemas, fartado a fome sem problemas e gozado de uma piscina bem quente sem problemas… Poderia ser demasiado óbvio que aquilo era uma armadilha, mas… Taichi matutava nisto, intrigado. De braços cruzados sobre no parapeito da janela e de cabeça assente em cima deles, olhava a enorme lua minguante. De noite, o mundo digital aparentava tudo menos estar ameaçado por alguma força maléfica.

Olhou para trás, por entre a obscuridade do quarto que escolhera, no meio de tantos outros do casarão. Agumon fazia um ruído enorme a ressonar. Não o acordara quando saíra da cama para vestir-se de novo e abrir a janela, ali ficando. Ficara entre o quarto de Joe e Daisuke e diante do quarto de Yamato, ansioso por se meter debaixo dos lençóis e compensar algumas horas mal dormidas. Agora, porém, descobria-se incapaz de adormecer, acompanhado pela estranha sensação de que alguém os vigiava…

Endireitou-se, dirigindo um olhar inquieto para o horizonte negro. Suspirou, baixando o olhar. Se ao menos Gennai desse sinal de vida, talvez eles tivessem uma ideia de para onde ir. Mas andavam até agora completamente à toa, só sabendo como era importante escapar às garras do inimigo e não parar. Tailmon tinha razão quando dizia que eles não podiam fugir para sempre. Afinal, ainda nem sequer tinham um objectivo definido que mostrasse como destruir a Aliança…

Mas descobriu que não era só isso que o preocupava. Intrigado, tentou descobrir a origem daquela sensação.

Tinha vontade de se afastar um pouco de tudo aquilo para pensar com calma. Nunca conseguia agir de cabeça fria quando se sentia na toca do lobo.

De súbito, ouviu qualquer coisa vindo do corredor…

Taichi voltou-se, surpreso.

Julgava que todos estavam a dormir, mas devia ter-se enganado. Desencostou-se na janela e atravessou o quarto sem ruído, perguntando-se que motivo os levaria a estarem de pé até tão tarde.

Diante da porta, rodou a maçaneta e abriu-a. O olhar encontrou-se com a porta da parede oposta. Não viu absolutamente ninguém, o que o espantou.

Intrigado, olhou para ambos os lados, mas… O corredor estava deserto. A penumbra da casa acentuava o silêncio da noite.

Poderia ser a sua imaginação… mas…

Completamente imóvel, mesmo algo tenso, fez absoluto silêncio para se concentrar naquele som. Sentiu a ansiedade tomar conta de si.

Sim… Alguns sons sibilantes que ora sumiam ora ressurgiam… Pareciam sussurros… mas assim que mal se ouviam, ao mesmo tempo ressoavam por todo o lado… estranhamente musicais.

Franziu o sobrolho, inquieto… Aquilo não era nenhum dos seus amigos, nem ninguém a falar baixo. Era demasiado surreal para isso…

Olhou, alarmado, para a direita. A escuridão era completa daquele lado, das escadas. Teve a impressão de que o som não vinha de nenhum lado em específico… Sentiu de repente um estranho impulso – uma sensação inquieta – havia alguma coisa de errado naquela casa. Lentamente, para não fazer barulho, Taichi fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, sem desviar os olhos de em redor, vigilante. Era impressão sua, ou a escuridão azulada de em volta acentuava-se muito lentamente?

Não estava a achar piada nenhuma àquilo… O eco estranho e prolongado parecia agora um grupo de vozes que rezavam muito mais alto… um coro fúnebre de falsetes ecoantes… com o efeito sonoro do interior de uma igreja…

De repente…

Sobressaltou-se: com uma ventania momentânea, um vulto vindo sabe-se lá de onde passou por si a toda a velocidade sumindo imediatamente! O seu olhar disparou para a esquerda, assustado.

O que viu deixou-o mudo.

Não via mais corredor. O chão que pisava era outro… Lentamente as paredes se esfumavam, ali à esquerda, transformando-se, como uma nuvem, em vegetação densa tipicamente exótica. Via o panorama como se estivesse em pleno bosque, no exterior do mundo digital. Estava debaixo do céu aberto, na noite cerrada de penumbra azulada… com os mesmos tons frios que vira pela janela… Sentia a igual brisa no rosto… os mesmo aromas nocturnos…

Tinha o coração cavalgante. Sentia-se estranhamente alheado da realidade…

A imagem começava agora a mover-se… Afastou-o lentamente da floresta, sem que ele movesse os pés do chão… Aos poucos as cores inverteram-se e apareceu um estranho edifício diante si. Ainda era noite e… Ele reconhecia aquela forma…! Parecia… uma mistura de pirâmide egípcia com uma pirâmide maia… havia traços de uma pirâmide chinesa…

A brisa transformava-se em vento mais forte que lhe batia no rosto… A imagem, qual ecrã de cinema, embora mais realista, aproximou-o do cimo da escadaria e fê-lo entrar pelos portões sobejamente esculpidos na edificação… Percorreu um outro corredor, colorido a variados hieróglifos e…

Parou tão de repente, que sentiu um violento safanão debaixo dos pés e desequilibrou-se. Atrapalhado, amparou a queda com as mãos, que embateram em areia fina. Completamente extasiado, encarou o chão de areia em que tocava com os joelhos e as mãos. Ali de gatas, perguntou-se sobre o que diabo estava a acontecer e porque raio se sentia tão ofegante…!

Completamente confuso, Taichi levantou o olhar, piscando os olhos: não estava mais naquela casa, nem no bosque! Estava num deserto. _Entrara_ na pirâmide e ali tudo era de um escuro estranhamente avermelhado.

Estava ele a sonhar?! …não… aquilo era demasiado real. Ele podia estar alheado do lógico mas… _sentia-se _acordado_._

Baralhado, levantou-se imediatamente. O edifício com chão de areia estava sobejamente iluminado e as paredes estavam cobertas por figuras coloridas de aspecto familiar… eram aqueles típicos caracteres das ruínas da Digital World, que Koushiro sempre observava.

No meio das sombras, assustou-se com um vulto que avançou um passo e que não vira até então: era uma figura encapuçada e alta, que até ali se camuflara com as cores assustadoramente carregadas da sala.

Taichi encarou a figura que tinha o rosto oculto, aparvalhado.

- Gennai…? – murmurou, ao reconhecer a roupa.

Não… Não era ele. Ou melhor: as roupas eram muito idênticas, levemente azuladas, mas a pessoa tinha uma atitude muito difetente. Com as mãos atrás das costas, o indivíduo voltou-se para ele, sereno, e Taichi pôde ver-lhe o rosto.

Surpreendeu-se: não era sequer um rosto jovem. Um olhar de um azul intenso e com um brilho inteligente e amigável foi-lhe dirigido. Era um velho alto e magro que, contudo, parecia vibrar jovialidade. Tinha um sorriso afável dirigido para si.

- _…olá Taichi…_ – cumprimentou com uma voz serena e firme. A voz ressoou como se estivessem dentro de uma câmara subterrânea.

Taichi fitou a figura e piscou os olhos, espantado_. O fulano conhecia-o?!_

- Mas… Quem…? _Como_ é que _sabes_ o meu nome?

O velho anuiu compreensivamente, mas não se perdeu com explicações. Ostentava um estranho olhar enigmático.

- _Desculpa… Não posso responder ainda. Precisas de te recordar, Taichi… _– murmurou a voz dele.

Taichi percebeu, absorto, que os lábios dele não se moviam. Sorriam impassíveis do seu espanto e a voz parecia surgir misteriosamente do nada.

- De me recordar… – repetiu – …do quê?

- _Preciso de fazer-te recordar tudo o que aconteceu… Quando as primeiras crianças eleitas foram escolhidas… _ – referiu o velho, ficando com um ar mais sério.

O espanto do rapaz não parava de crescer.

Ele lembrava-se de Gennai ter falado disso… lembrava-se dessa referência, precisamente antes da batalha contra Apocalymon. Mas isso fora há muito tempo…

- …mas… Que ligação temos nós com essas crianças? – indagou com a voz embevecida.

O indivíduo abanou a cabeça negativamente, sem desviar os olhos dele.

- _Não todos vocês _– corrigiu – _Os eleitos da Sinceridade, da Pureza, da Bondade ou Destino não foram evocados senão muito depois. Tampouco os Guerreiros do Milagre…_

Taichi olhou-o espantado. Estaria ele a falar de Mimi, Joe e do grupo de Daisuke? Mas quem era o eleito do Destino? Como se lhe lesse o pensamento, o velho sorriu.

- _Os originais regressarão para terminarem com a ameaça da origem de toda a força das trevas… mas precisam de descobrir como tudo começou. Derrotar a Aliança… significa sacrificarem as vossas vidas no resgate dessas memórias…_

De súbito, Taichi viu que o mundo em volta afastava-se muito lentamente. O coração disparou a galope: o velho e aquele lugar eram sugados lentamente para longe de si, por uma força misteriosa.

- Espera… o… o que queres dizer com isso? – exclamou, avançando um passo, em vão, porque continuava a afastar-se – Queres dizer que essas crianças vão regressar para nos ajudar? Sabes alguma coisa sobre a Aliança?!

- _…não as encontrarão, no entanto, enquanto não perceberem toda a história…_ - ressoou a voz.

- _Espera!!_

Taichi acordou sobressaltado e ofegante, com o rosto coberto de suor. Olhava para um tecto… o tecto da sala. Estava tudo calmo. Por instante, perguntou-se onde estava. Até perceber que estava a salvo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentia-se meio febril, mas ignorou isso… Que raio lhe tinha acontecido? Onde estava o velho?!

- Taichi…? Porquê que vieste dormir na sala?

Abriu os olhos, por momentos, sem reconhecer a voz. Mesmo a seu lado, descobriu o rosto de Takenouchi Sora. O seu susto foi tão grande que quase caiu do sofá. Teve um choque, mas felizmente que ela não lhe podia ler os pensamentos…

- Aaaah! – suspirou a voz alegre de Mimi cantou quando entrou ali na sala – Bom-dia! Estava mesmo a precisar de um sono de beleza!

Taichi descobriu-a à porta a espreguiçar-se e com ar invulgarmente alegre. A luz da manhã entrava pelas janelas com o barulho dos pássaros a piar lá fora. Só então, caiu em si. _Estava de volta._ Provavelmente tinha adormecido ali no sofá, durante a noite. Mas não tinha memória de ter pisado o chão daquela sala, na noite anterior. Tudo aquilo fora um sonho? Fora realmente _um sonho?_

Mas a sua mente divagava… Claro que tinha sonhado. Um sonho muito estranho, mas… um sonho.

- O que foi? – indagou a amiga.

Percebeu que Sora tinha estado a estudá-lo até então, e ele ruborizou-se ao dar-se conta do olhar fixo dela.

- N-nada… - sentou-se – Onde estão os outros?

- Na cozinha. A maioria já comeu, portanto, despacha-te ou ficas sem pequeno-almoço. Os Digimon comem tudo e não deixam nada...

- Ah… certo…

Levantou-se com a cabeça meio confusa, mas arrastou-se dali para fora. Porém, não se dirigiu para a cozinha. Caminhou na direcção dos quartos. Houve quem lhe retribuísse com outros "Bons dias", e quem respondesse com um ronco sonoro… no caso de Daisuke.

_._

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Minific parcialmente inspirada num sonho que tive há muito tempo atrás... Vim deixar mais um capítulo, porque faz imenso tempo que não postava.


	11. Luta interior

**Título: **Luta interior  
**Gênero: **Intriga, Romance  
**Dia de Publicação:** 24 de Junho 2009  
**Temporada:** depois de Digimon Adventure Zero two  
**Personagem(ns):** Yagami Taichi  
**Classificação:** K+ (maioria as idades)

**11ª Memória**

.

A sala estava vazia e Taichi estava sentado no sofá, no meio dos cobertores e almofadas, com um livro aberto nas mãos. Mas os seus olhos não se mexiam, parados em cima de uma vírgula no primeiro parágrafo da segunda página. Na realidade, não conseguia deixar de pensar nas palavras que Yamato houvera dito naquela tarde; e sentia-se irritado por não poder evitá-lo. Era como se estivesse a reviver a discussão, numa sequência de imagens retorcidas na memória... o rosto e o olhar furioso de Yamato; o sorriso sarcástico com que proferia as acusações de traição; e o tom de voz ameaçador com que lhe falava...

Depois daquilo, Taichi não sentia sequer coragem de lhe falar. Não que Yamato tivesse razão... pelo menos não da forma como ele acusara. Mas aquela não fora propriamente a maneira como planejara contar a verdade a Yamato. Para piorar as coisas, Sora também não lhe dirigia palavra e, durante todo o dia, esforçara-se por não ficar sozinho com ele na mesma sala... e enquanto estavam juntos, acompanhados, também evitara olhar para ele. Gerara-se um clima estranho entre ambos.

Ouvia barulho atrás de si vindo da cozinha, onde Mimi, Hikari e Sora arrumavam a loiça e os talheres para o jantar. Estavam ali há horas e conversavam baixo… Taichi podia imaginar que _ela_ se sentia culpada pelo que tinha acontecido, e que por isso queria evitar mais discussões, caso Yamato os encontrasse juntos... mas desconfiava que as razões fossem outras. Há muito tempo que Sora estava mal com Yamato e ultimamente Taichi via-a falar como se nunca tivesse tido sequer uma relação próxima com ele... mas, ele sabia, isso não significava que o namoro entre ambos estivesse acabado. Aliás, agora sentia-se estúpido por não ter pensado na possibilidade de talvez, lá no fundo, que Sora sempre tivesse alimentado algumas esperanças de reconciliação com o namorado. A preocupação e o olhar de tristeza que ela sempre lhe dedicava não podiam ser por simples ressentimento. Taichi não sabia o que fazer... Sentia-se frustrado e, de certo modo, magoado por causa da atitude dela. Se Sora ainda sentia alguma coisa por Yamato, então Taichi não entendia por que motivo ela lhe dera tantas esperanças. Para começar, não devia tê-lo beijado quando estivera de cama, quase inconsciente, naquele quarto... Não admira que Yamato estivesse a levar as coisas para o lado mais "dramático". O sentimento que nutria por Sora impedia-o de aceitá-la como responsável, portanto, só lhe restava descarregar toda a cólera em cima de Yagami Taichi-sama, como sempre.

Mas se Taichi se sentia culpado de alguma coisa era por não tido coragem, vários anos atrás, de se ter declarado a Sora antes de lhe dar tempo sequer de apaixonar-se pelo amigo. Percebeu contudo que este era um pensamento cobarde e infantil. Rapidamente afastou-o, fechando o livro com força e desviando os olhos para o fogo da lareira, algo revoltado consigo mesmo. Naquela altura eles eram apenas crianças. Era muito cedo ainda para ele se preocupar com coisas dessas. O caso de Sora era especial... afinal de contas, ela era uma rapariga. Desde pequeno que ouvia dizer que as mulheres amadurecem mais cedo do que os homens. Talvez isso explicasse por que motivo Sora, naquela idade, estava mais consciente da vida… consciente suficiente para se preocupar com a vida amorosa e escolher Yamato. E ele, Taichi, continuava o mesmo garoto infantil que só se preocupava consigo próprio, que fugia dos problemas e que reclamava da falta de compreensão alheia. Sabia que não era perfeito… ninguém pode considerar-se tal coisa. E no entanto, a atitude do "melhor amigo" deixava muito a desejar, comparado com as expectativas que Taichi criara sobre ele.

Ou talvez… as expectativas estivessem apenas desactualizadas. Em boa verdade, o Yamato que conhecia como amigo era muito mais compreensivo do que aquela pessoa que agora o olhava. O problema era… que Yamato estava diferente. A relação com Sora tornara-o particularmente intolerante... igual ao "primeiro Yamato" que Taichi conhecera pela primeira vez na ilha File. E Sora também… Parecia voltar aos tempos de infância, preocupada com toda a gente e comunicando com os outros numa tentativa frustrada de não encarar os próprios problemas.

Mas ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa para resolver aquilo. Yamato não ia facilitar a tarefa... e Sora ia continuar a evitar a sua presença como uma praga. Mas ele tinha de falar com ela. Tinha de crescer de uma vez por todas e encarar o problema de frente como um adulto. Por uma vez na vida, queria ter o orgulho de tomar uma atitude racional. Podia começar por perguntar a Sora, _qual a sua decisão_: ficar com ele, ficar com Yamato, ou com nenhum dos dois. Não gostava da ideia de pressionar a amiga; sentia-se algo hesitante só de pensar nisso, mas entendia que era uma atitude que tinha que tomar. Aquela situação não era saudável para o grupo, especialmente numa época de guerra declarada contra a Aliança e a força das trevas. Se tais discussões começassem a interferir com as lutas, então, as coisas seriam muito pior. Muita coisa podia correr mal, a começar pelas discussões que poderiam afectar os amigos e os Digimon, que podiam acabar saindo magoados por sua culpa. Principalmente, tinha de fazer aquilo por _sua_ causa. Ele não ia aguentar por muito tempo e não podia prometer que iria segurar-se, caso Yamato se saísse com novas provocações como aquelas daquela tarde… Conhecia demasiado bem a sua personalidade e, avaliando o seu ritmo cardíaco daquele momento, sabia que tinha razão…

Ouviu o barulho passos de quem descia as escadas, atrás de si. Ouviu Joe respirar fundo e, por curiosidade, Taichi deitou-lhe um olhar de relance. Ele parou no último degrau e também olhou na sua direcção. Um ar de perplexidade estava-lhe estampado no rosto.

- Estás aí sentado a ler?

Taichi desviou o olhar, irritado com a pergunta. Atirou o livro fechado para o lado, que foi aterrar em cima de uma almofada.

- Ler não é comigo… – levantou-se do sofá e, esquecendo por instantes a sua promessa de não ceder à impulsividade, voltou-se para Joe com o olhar mais teimoso que conhecia em si próprio – Onde está o Yamato? Quero falar com ele.

Joe abriu a boca e piscou os olhos. Por instantes, pareceu percorrê-lo da cabeça aos pés, como o estivesse a avaliar. E antes de desviá-los para o lado, voltando a fechar a boca e, depois, a abri-la, demorou os olhos no seu rosto. Parecia sem saber o que dizer e, a menos que os sintomas o enganassem, Taichi podia dizer que ele tentava desesperadamente encontrar as palavras certas a usar; receando as consequências. Esta atitude, contudo, teve a faculdade de aborrecê-lo.

- Eu não vou discutir com ele – acrescentou e respirou fundo, demoradamente, e enchendo-se de paciência. Descobriu que o seu tom de voz estava mais calmo do que inicialmente… Talvez, afinal, sempre estivesse a aprender a se controlar… continuou, com os olhos fixos em Joe – Só quero resolver as coisas, como duas pessoas normais fariam, em vez que ficar aqui amuado à espera que as coisas se resolvam do nada. Estou farto de resolver as nossas discussões à pancada, e por uma vez gostava que ele entendesse isso.

Quaisquer que fossem as frases de que Joe estava à espera, com certeza não eram estas. Foi com alguma satisfação que viu o rosto dele, primeiro, agradavelmente surpreso, depois, aliviado e claramente satisfeito e depois aprovador. No fim, até o presenteou com um vago sorriso de como quem pede desculpas. Baixou o olhar, contudo, com um ar algo melancólico.

- Eu sei… Também acho que ele exagerou desta vez… - mas o sorriso morreu-lhe e Joe voltou a olhar para Taichi, com um ar subitamente pesaroso – Mas… Taichi, ele saiu à pouco. Não sei por onde ele anda…

_- Ele ainda não voltou…?_

Esta terceira voz veio da porta da cozinha. Taichi e Joe voltaram as cabeças e foram dar com a figura de Sora, com um ar hesitante, de pé a ouvir a conversa deles, com um pano da louça na mão. Parecia ansiosa e tinha os braços no colo, esfregando o cotovelo nervosamente com a outra mão, que agarrava o pano entre os dedos. Por trás, viram os semblantes cor-de-rosa de Mimi e Hikari a olhá-los também com curiosidade. Mas Taichi estava estático a olhar para Sora, não só porque era a primeira vez que ela lhe falava depois da discussão (bom… ela falara concretamente com Joe, mas era a primeira vez que não tratava Taichi como mobiliário da casa), desta vez ela dignava-se a olhar para si e, para sua perplexidade total, Taichi descobriu os olhos dela brilhantes e toldados de lágrimas. Ela fungou e baixou o olhar, com um soluço. Tinha o nariz vermelho e o rosto rosado, como o aspecto de alguém com gripe.

Taichi agora sabia, pelo menos, o que ela tinha estado a fazer naquela cozinha durante tanto tempo com as amigas. Podia perceber os olhares inspiradores de confiança que Mimi e a sua irmã lhe dirigiam. Um excelente trabalho, tinha de admitir, porque Sora perdera o medo de o encarar.

Mas… Era com Yamato que ele estava zangado. Não era Sora…

- Ele… - falou com cuidado, escolhendo um tom de voz firme mas cauteloso. Tinha de falar como quem palmilha o terreno antes de o pisar – Sora, sabes… aonde foi _ele_?

Sora manteve o olhar cheio de lágrimas na sua direcção, sem vacilar. Comprimindo os lábios, como quem pensa numa questão difícil e dolorosa antes de responder, ela falou com voz rouca e abanou a cabeça.

- Ele… não disse para onde ia – ela avançou um passo – _T-Tai…_

Foi tudo muito rápido. Taichi mal teve tempo de se recompor, Sora precipitou-se na sua direcção e ele só viu um tufo de cabelo ruivo bater-lhe no rosto, antes de dois braços esguios o envolverem num profundo abraço. Sentiu alguma coisa húmida cair-lhe no ombro, não o sentiu molhado por causa das ligaduras, e ouviu uma voz abafada contra si, perto do ouvido direito.

- _D-desculpa Tai…_

Sentiu-se paralisado pela surpresa. No lugar frente da porta da cozinha, onde estivera Sora segundos antes, via agora Hikari e Mimi com meios sorrisos e olhar significativos. Piscou os olhos e, olhando para o colo e vendo apenas o cabelo laranja da amiga, descobriu que era mesmo Sora quem chorava abraçada a ele. Sentiu-se algo ruborizado… pelo menos até sentir-se aquecer por dentro. Os braços dela encaixavam no pescoço dele de uma forma incrível… mesmo naquela situação… ela nunca lhe parecera tão… próxima…

Quis abraçá-la e corresponder-lhe o sentimento… partilhando com ela a sensação de calor que se contorcia dentro dele como uma enguia e que crescia dentro da boca do seu estômago… Mas… no momento em que levantou os braços e estava a poucos centímetros de a conseguir abraçar… hesitou.

A Verdade embateu nele como uma trave. Percebeu.

- S-Sora…

Engoliu as emoções para si próprio. Junto com a dor do momento, muito a custo, tomou a decisão de baixar os braços… por mais que isso lhe pesasse. Com a mão no ar, suavemente, apenas tocou-lhe no ombro, primeiro com os dedos e só depois com a palma, tentando transmitir o máximo de conforto possível com apenas aquele gesto.

- Sora… - ele próprio tinha um nó na garganta. Sentia-se decepcionado. A irmã e Mimi bem podiam parar de olhar para ele daquela forma… Ele não podia abraçá-la. Não podia. E gostava que Joe fechasse a boca, com aquele ar idiota de êxtase no olhar assustado. Ele claramente não aprovava aquela situação… Mas, de algum modo, ao vê-lo, Taichi sentiu forças para pôr fim àquele abraço…

- Sora… diz-me onde é que ele está…

Suavemente, motivada pelo toque, Sora afastou-se lentamente para olhá-lo nos olhos, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas e a respiração sofrida. Taichi fazia o seu melhor por não parecer muito frio… Ele importava-se com ela… caramba, olhar para _ela_ devia ser suficiente para ela compreender. O único problema era que depois de tudo o que acontecera, ele não podia dar-se ao luxo de errar mais uma vez. Não em sã consciência. Sora não podia precipitar-se. Se ela ainda sentia toda aquela paixão por Yamato… ela tinha parar de usá-lo como uma forma de extravasar os seus sentimentos. Ele tinha de ser firme… e o primeiro passo estava em encontrar Yamato para por fim àquela idiotice. Estivesse ele onde estivesse, os três tinham de falar. Sora não o amava… não da forma como ela pensava. Era a ausência do escolhido da amizade que a fazia agir daquela forma e, agora, ele entendia isso melhor do que nunca. Não podia deixar de sentir-se magoado, é claro… Por alguns dias, ele quase tivera uma esperança… mas essa esperança morria agora, à medida que ele interrompia aquele abraço. Morria para sempre. Talvez Sora não tivesse compreendido o significado do gesto dele… não sabia. Mas ela percebeu o seu pouco "à vontade" e, vendo o que tinha feito, começou por se afastar lentamente, algo ruborizada. Ela desviou o olhar para baixo, fungou e começou a limpar os olhos com as mãos. Taichi largou o ombro dela quando ela recuou.

- Desculpa… - ela teve um ligeiro espasmo, que lhe permitiu esboçar um sorriso acanhado, antes de tentar se recompor – Eu sei que não devia… mas…

Interrompeu-se. E antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela fungou novamente e desapareceu atrás da manga da camisola. Pareceu tomar uma decisão. Apareceu com o rosto corado quando baixou o braço e levantou a cabeça para encarar Taichi novamente, com olhos secos. Parecia decidida, apesar de nervosa.

- …o Yamato… ele disse que não voltaria antes do amanhecer – ela tentava recuperar firmeza. Taichi conseguia contudo notar-lhe uma nota suplicante na voz. Aparentemente, esforçara-se até ao momento por se controlar e não lhe dizer aquilo de forma abrupta. Como se não bastasse, acrescentou – Disse que… que não o procurássemos, porque ele ia _procurar o símbolo dele sozinho_…

Foi como um baque colectivo. Taichi sentiu um tijolo cair-lhe no estômago e olhou-a como se mal a reconhecesse. E ela demorara tanto tempo para dizer uma coisa daquelas…?!

- O q… – ele não foi o único a ouvir a sua voz. Parece que para Hikari e Mimi aquilo também era novidade.

- S-Sora! Por que não disseste isso antes?! Tens ideia do perigo que ele corre naquele lugar…?! – Joe já gritava, por alguma razão justa, zangando com ela. Mas Taichi sentiu que aquele não era o melhor momento para a censurar, muito menos para discutirem. Praguejou e, sem uma palavra, deu meia volta e desatou a correr escadas acima. Não deu tempo de reacção a ninguém. Apenas ouviu lá atrás a irmã chamá-lo, assustada, e Joe gritar-lhe a partir do fundo das escadas.

- _Taichi, não penses que vais sair atrás dele! Ainda estás a recuperar-te!!!_

Uma ova! Ofegante, Taichi rosnou para si mesmo e atravessou o corredor a passo acelerado. Uma porta abriu-se e ouviam-se várias vozes do interior. Encontrou Takeru no corredor, que apareceu para ver quem se aproximava e fazia tanto barulho. Ele pareceu surpreso ao ver Taichi aproximar-se com aquela energia.

- Taichi-san! – piscou os olhos – O que…?

Mas Taichi empurrou-o da frente para alcançar a porta e gritar a todos os que estavam lá dentro:

- Vocês! Preparem-se para sair! O Yamato ficou louco de vez e foi procurar o _D-Former_ sozinho! Rápido! – exclamou zangado.

Todos os Digimon que estavam ali reunidos a jogar cartas, incluindo Agumon, junto com Daisuke, Miyako, Koushiro, Ken e Iori, estavam sentados em círculo no chão coberto de tapetes e almofadas. Calaram-se abruptamente quando Taichi entrou para olharem para ele, perplexos. E ainda mais boquiabertos ficaram ao se aperceberem do que ele tinha dito. Takeru, atrás de si, pareceu albardado.

- O que raio lhe deu…?!

- O que é que aconteceu…? – Daisuke olhava para si com o ar de quem não tinha percebido nada; simplesmente parecia exigir uma explicação. Infelizmente Taichi estava no limite da paciência e não ia dá-la.

- Levantem-se, já disse! A menos que o queiram ver um de nós morto em menos de uma hora! – rosnou furioso e em tom de ameaça, ao vê-los ali impassíveis. Será que eles não viam a instância da situação?!

A reacção foi instante. Mais motivados pelo medo que tinham dele do que outra coisa, todos lhe obedeceram sem protestar ou fazer perguntas. Miyako foi a única que pareceu amuada, porque o jogo de cartas estava a correr-lhe bem, mas um berro de Taichi vindo do corredor obrigou-a a mexer-se. Agumon seguiu atrás dele escadas abaixo, minutos depois, quando já tinha o Digivice no bolso e estava pronto a lançar-se lá fora no encalço de Yamato. Sabia que ele era um tipo susceptível… mas normalmente costumava ser racional e sobretudo moderado. Aquele era o tipo de atitude que era mais normal vindo de si. Não dele. Não fazia ideia que a ligação dele com Sora pudesse gerar tamanha mudança de comportamento…

Joe estava de pé e de braços cruzados frente à porta, à espera, com ar obstinado e nervoso. Quando o viu descer as escadas seguido pelo grupo e pelos Digimon, avançou imediatamente e colocou-se frente a frente consigo, zangado, e Taichi parou.

- Taichi… _proíbo-te_ de meteres um pé fora desta casa! – exclamou Joe num tom de voz ameaçador. Taichi teve um pequeno choque ao ouvi-lo. Teve de admitir que Joe sabia intimidá-lo quando queria; viu no olhar dele um brilho de fúria que não estava nada habituado a enfrentar… Mas se havia coisa que detestava era que o desafiassem; mesmo que essa pessoa fosse um amigo seu, e fosse um ano mais velha.

- Joe, sai da frente! – devolveu-lhe no mesmo tom de voz glacial – Se não queres ir, fica. Mas o Yamato precisa de ajuda.

- Nós vamos, mas TU ficas, Tai! – retaliou Joe no extremo da sua paciência – Não estás em condições de sair da barreira, muito menos de combater.

Taichi estava no limite da paciência. Discutir com Yamato já era normal, mas argumentar com Joe já dava-lhe cabo dos nervos. Começou por levantar o tom de voz, mas uma _outra _voz sobrepôs-se com o seu tom calmo, calando-os a todos. Foi a voz de Ken que imperou, determinada e confiante:

- Taichi-san… - começou num tom calmo e sereno, junto com uma espantosa severidade – Todos nós estamos preocupados com o Yamato – o olhar era de pura neutralidade; a falta de emoção na voz desarmou Taichi por completo, que limitou-se a ouvi-lo – Mas não podemos baixar as nossas defesas só porque perdemos um membro do nosso grupo. A começar por ti, que tens a cabeça a prémio, e que ainda não te recuperaste por completo dos ferimentos.

- …não me leves a mal, mas neste momento, se fores connosco só vais atrapalhar – continuou ele em tom calculista.

- O… O quê? – Taichi estava de boca aberta. Ele só podia estar a brincar…

- Se vamos procurar o Yamato, não temos tempo para passar a noite preocupados contigo – acrescentou Ken ao vê-lo abrir a boca para argumentar - … mesmo que digas que estás bem, ninguém aqui vai acreditar, porque ninguém está disposto a correr o risco de te deixar sozinho, de boa ou má saúde. Em resumo: a tua presença não só nos vai desmoralizar; poderá também ser um incómodo caso a Aliança, se ela aparecer.

Fez-se silêncio. Taichi olhava para Ken como se nunca o tivesse visto antes… não pode evitar senão sentir uma ligeira sensação de humilhação… A genialidade do garoto da semente das trevas não lhe fora atribuída ao acaso. O miúdo dava-lhe tampa, literalmente. Fizera-o calar-se com apenas meia dúzia de palavras.

Olhou de esguelha para Joe, receando a reacção dele. Mas este já olhava para si, francamente divertido, como se estivesse apenas a apreciar a derrota épica da argumentação de _sua excelência_ Yagami Taichi-sama. E o resto do grupo… Sora, Takeru, Mimi… sim, todos eles em peso, também sorriam com o mesmo ar. Revirou os olhos e resmungou, deitando as mãos aos céu. Mas que diabo! Aquilo tornara-se numa conspiração?!

Deu um profundo suspiro. Fechou os olhos. Derrota. Ele nunca lidara bem com aquela sensação. Felizmente esta parecia por uma boa causa… até certo ponto…

Estava ansioso pelo Yamato. Ken tinha o seu quê de razão e pior é que ele, Tai, sabia disso. Pensando nisso, agora percebia até onde fora a sua arrogância. Chegara ao ponto de julgar a sua presença "vital" para qualquer tipo de missão na Digital World… e esquecera-se completamente de que os amigos sabiam desenvencilhar-se muito bem sozinhos e que também eles possuíam _Digivices_, _Digimon_ e novos símbolos com quem contar. Sim… e agora sentia-se estúpido. Lá estava o seu orgulho a remoer-lhe nas entranhas, enquanto argumentavam contra a sua vontade. Mas… se aquilo era realmente o melhor para o grupo… então…

- _Está bem_… - reabriu os olhos… e voltou a encarar a turma em peso, com alguma mágoa.

A reacção dele provocou no grupo uma certa perplexidade. Na verdade, as próprias palavras que ele proferiu surpreenderam-no a si mesmo. E podia dizer, pelo menos, que os amigos não estavam _nada_ à espera que ele cedesse tão facilmente.

_Ninguém disse que agir como um adulto era fácil._

Hikari parecia particularmente chocada… e, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu uma agradável sensação de alívio e de contentamento. O irmão comportara-se de um modo inédito. Sentia a aura de surpresa e admiração por ele no ar. Taichi apenas rosnou e cruzou os braços, afastando-se da porta.

- Vão-se embora, antes que mude de ideias… - resmungou – mas… - voltou-se para eles com um ar mais sério – …se ele não vier… vou persegui-lo até ao inferno, porque ele vai ouvir-me, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Eles sorriram. Taichi dirigiu um olhar obstinado ao seu digimon, que parecia meio confuso com o que estava a acontecer.

- Agumon… vai com eles. Mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, o War Greymon pode dar uma mãozinha.

Agumon levantou o focinho, com um expressivo ar de dúvida.

- Taichi… não é melhor ficar contigo?

- Só desta vez… vai no meu lugar.

Era esta a linguagem que Agumon percebia. Ele anuiu como se achasse a tarefa de grande responsabilidade.

- _Ossu! _– com esta confirmação, Agumon não hesitou mais – _Agumon warp shinkaaa!!_

Uma explosão de luz deu lugar à forma guerreira de WarGreymon. Taichi nunca deixava de se impressionar com as evoluções do seu parceiro digital. Gostava particularmente da forma _kyukyokutai _do seu "outro eu".

- Malta… tomem cuidado…

Cada qual, de Joe até Daisuke, anuiu perante este aviso. Taichi concentrou o olhar particularmente em Sora, que olhava lá para fora, calada. Desejou fortemente que Yamato voltasse… se isso significasse a tranquilidade dela.

O grupo partiu.

_._

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Mais um~! Não fiz revisão; pode haver erros.

Vou ficar uns tempos sem atualizações, creio... mas os exames vão acabar mais tarde ou mais cedo. Em Agosto estou de volta! No problem. =D


	12. Ad Lux Tenebrae

**Título: **Ad Lux Tenebrae  
**Género:** Drama, Angst  
**Dia de Publicação:** 7 de Setembro 2009  
**Temporada:** depois dos capítulos _5. Tenebra_ e _7. Lux_  
**Personagem(ns):** Taichi, Yamato e Sora  
**Classificação:** T  
**Nota:** Leiam devagar...

**12ª Memória**

.

A sensação era estranha. Taichi sentia-se extremamente aliviado por passar o dia todo deitado na cama, porque podia disfarçar o cansaço e as dores que sentia. Também tinha de admitir, que gostava da atenção que os amigos lhe davam, da forma como todos o faziam sentir-se à vontade, da insistência para nunca hesitar em chamá-los quando precisasse. Os amigos faziam de tudo para ele poder ficar melhor…

Mas a exaustão que sentia chegava a ser aflitiva, para não dizer, uma tortura. O grupo preocupava-se demasiado com ele, e Taichi não queria admitir que tinham razões para isso. Por mais que se esforçasse por dar a entender que estava a melhorar, quando chegavam as horas de Joe trocar as ligaduras, ou a simples hora de almoço, era impossível disfarçar. Taichi simplesmente não conseguia mexer-se sem a ajuda de Yamato. Várias vezes reparava nesse facto, mas não dizia nada, e os amigos acreditavam que os pequenos apoios que pedia faziam parte do prazer que ele tinha em ser o centro das atenções. Mimi, Takeru, Sora, e mesmo o próprio escolhido da amizade chegavam a comentar sobre isto, mas achavam normal.

Mas, naquele dia, Yamato chegou mesmo a assustar-se quando o forçaram a levantar-se, para o levarem para o quarto mais isolado, onde ele pudesse descansar melhor. Todos esperavam que, no mínimo, ele já fosse capaz de andar, mesmo com ajuda, amparado por dois dos amigos… mas Taichi teve dificuldades no simples gesto de se levantar da cama. Quando os amigos o puxaram, Yamato acudiu-o ao perceber o estado dele, gritando imediatamente a Joe e Sora que o ajudassem a ampará-lo.

Taichi não respondia ao chamamento delas. Ofegava e cerrava os dentes contra a dor. Sora identificou algumas gotas de sangue no chão, e percebeu imediatamente que tinham cometido um erro enorme ao fazê-lo esforçar-se. Yamato não hesitou em baixar-se e carregar o peso dele, às costas, para perplexidade geral, tirando-o dali o mais depressa possível. Tentou falar com ele enquanto o levava, em passo apressado.

- Taichi…? – repetiu pela terceira ou quarta vez, meio ofegante ao subir as escadas – Taichi! – já não contava com uma resposta, mas quando ouviu a voz dele, surpreendeu-se. Yamato olhou por cima do ombro, para ele, preocupadíssimo.

Taichi balbuciou qualquer coisa, que ele não percebeu. Não soube se ele tinha dito "Estou bem" ou o quê, mas o tom de voz só serviu para fazer o ritmo cardíaco andar-lhe mais depressa. Yamato redobrou a velocidade em direcção ao quarto e foi o primeiro a chegar.

- Yamato! – Joe veio imediatamente atrás. Ignorou as gotas de sangue que salpicavam o chão e correu a ajudar Yamato com o corpo do amigo. Ninguém sabia se Taichi estava acordado, mas a respiração dele continuava sofrida. Ele tinha dificuldades em acalmar-se.

Deitaram-no na cama, e a primeira coisa que Joe fez foi ligar o amigo ao oxigénio. Só depois tratou-lhe dos ferimentos. Com a ajuda de Yamato, tirou-lhe as ligaduras e percebeu que as feridas tinham aberto, à custa do esforço que tinha despendido. Meio a tremer, Joe tentou ignorar a cor vermelha do sangue e apressou-se a buscar novas ligaduras, apertando-as bem para impedir o fluxo. As dores começavam a evoluir para uma febre alta, mas Yamato e Sora tratavam de mantê-lo quieto e calmo. Conseguiram controlar-lhe a temperatura, e Taichi eventualmente acalmou, aos poucos…

Nas horas que se seguiram, nenhum deles arredou pé do quarto. Ficaram em silêncio, e na expectativa, apenas rezando para que o amigo não tivesse piorado com a situação. No íntimo, estavam ansiosos e o coração ardia-lhes de alguma culpa. Joe, principalmente, parecia trémulo e não parava de dizer que devia ter percebido que ele ainda não estava em condições de se levantar… Foi preciso Mimi pedir para ele se calar, indignada, porque estava a por toda a gente nervosa.

* * *

...

Taichi acordou quase cinco horas depois.

Muitas das dores voltaram, quando ele recobrou a consciência, sonolento… e cerrou um pouco os dentes, na reacção instintiva às ligaduras que o apertavam. Piscou os olhos para o tecto, devagar. Era um tecto diferente. Não sabia exactamente onde estava, mas…

- Taichi!_ (Taichi-san!, Taichi-senpai!)_

Houve um coro de vozes quando ele voltou um pouco a cabeça para tentar descobrir que lugar era aquele. Em vez do quarto, olhou para os rostos ansiosos de Yamato, Sora, Joe, Koushiro, Daisuke e Hikari… _Desde quando eles estavam ali?_

- Taichi? – Yamato observava-o quase com medo da resposta – Estás melhor? – encarou-o com preocupação. Taichi não tinha memória se alguma vez o ver tão ansioso como naquele instante… sentiu-se até mesmo confuso. O que tinha acontecido? Era verdade que se sentia cansado e febril. Não conseguia mexer-se, mas…

Só quando tentou controlar a cordas vocais, percebeu e deu-se conta da extrema fadiga que lhe impedia a articulação da voz… Mas ele tinha de tentar. Estavam todos preocupados e ele não podia desiludi-los… só tinha de inspirar algum ar e…

- Calma… - apressou-se Yamato a dizer, antes sequer que pudesse começar a falar. Taichi olhou para ele, entorpecido pela sensação de cansaço, mas ainda assim, sem perceber. Yamato explicou – Perdeste os sentidos há pouco, e perdeste também algum sangue. Fica calmo, por agora… até a febre baixar, ok?

Então era por isso que todos estavam preocupados… e era por isso que tudo parecia tão difuso…

- Taichi … - Sora observava-o com sério, e Taichi perguntou-se o que ela queria dizer-lhe. Não a ouvia falar consigo há algum tempo, e naquele instante ela pareceu hesitar antes de piscar os olhos, engolir… e respirar fundo – Da próxima vez… grita, discute, faz qualquer coisa… - ela tinha alguma lágrimas nos olhos – Mas não nos deixes magoar-te outra vez, ok?

Taichi ficou meio assustado com a forma como ela disse aquilo. Desta vez, ele tinha que falar.

- S-Sora… não… - fechou os olhos, engoliu, e tentou recuperar o ar antes que Yamato pudesse interrompê-lo – Não sejas tola – encarou-a para ela com um olhar penetrante – Vocês não se podem culpar por cada coisa que me acontece… - felizmente usava a máscara; receava não conseguir articular a voz com o ritmo da respiração. As dores voltavam, e com força.

- Taichi…

- …eu sei… - Taichi interrompeu Yamato, num impulso febril. Ainda era das poucas coisas que ele podia fazer. Yamato interpretou isto como uma chamada de atenção. Respirou um pouco de alívio, meio embaraçado.

- Pegaste-nos a todos de surpresa… - ele foi sincero, e Taichi percebia onde ele queria chegar.

- …eu sei… - repetiu num murmúrio mais fraco; engoliu e observou-os por instantes, para observá-los, um por um. Ele sabia que eles estavam ansiosos… e sabia que eles não iam descansar até vê-lo recuperado; sabia que eles conheciam o estado em que ele estava e o tipo de cuidados que precisava… e suspirou fracamente - …desculpem-me… - balbuciou.

O pedido de desculpas dele pareceu chamá-los à realidade. Era absurdo ouvi-lo pedir desculpas, como se ele tivesse cometido algum erro.

- Taichi-san…

Ele precisou de forçar um pouco o ângulo da cabeça, para poder capturar o semblante de Mimi, cuja voz parecia algo trémula, mas ela não vacilou quando falou a falar.

- Só desta vez… - murmurou ela; agarrou na toalha com uma das mãos finas, ela tinha uma expressão benévola e complacente… mas sobretudo resignada. Taichi ouviu-a embeber o pano na água fria e torcê-lo, antes de voltar para o lado dele… com um sorriso gentil… melancólico, mas compassivo – Só desta vez… confia em nós.

Taichi retraiu-se e fechou mesmo os olhos, com um arrepio, contra o toque frio da toalha que ela aplicou-me gentilmente na testa… Ofegou vagamente, porque estava demasiado frio. Ou talvez fosse a febre dele que estivesse demasiado quente… Lembrava-se desta sensação quando comia um cubo de gelo e sentia o frio subir-lhe à cabeça. Quando abriu os olhos outra vez, piscou-os; perguntou-se se a temperatura dele alguma vez tinha chegado tão alto… Era assim que Hikari se tinha sentido, quando tinha ficado internada no hospital?

Viu os amigos entreolharem-se e, antes que pudesse perceber que a conversa tinha sido suspensa, viu cada um afastar-se para ajudar Mimi a baixar-lhe a febre. Koushiro foi buscar o termómetro, e Sora afastou-se em direcção à cozinha. Faziam-no, porque sabiam que podiam conversar mais tarde… porque Taichi precisava deles… porque não iam descansar até vê-lo melhor…

- Y… Yamato… - Taichi balbuciou, meio perdido no delírio das dores… tossiu e cerrou os dentes de dor. Sentiu a mão de Yamato apertar-lhe a mão dele… e percebeu…

Percebeu, aliviado… que ele não o ia deixar. _Ele não ia a lado nenhum…_

…

Yamato observava a figura sofrida de Taichi, com profunda amargura. Ele precisava de repouso absoluto, e não ia ficar tranquilo até que o seu melhor amigo conseguisse sair daquela, depois de ter arriscado a própria vida, para o salvar. Se Taichi não tivesse saltado a tempo… _Seria ele, e não o seu amigo, quem estaria ali deitado._ E sabia jamais ia conseguir recuperar-se, naquele ritmo. Eles tinham de colocá-lo para dormir… tinham que acalmá-lo…

- _Aguenta-te… Taichi…_

_

* * *

...  
_

A sensação com que viveu durante esse tempo foi de uma sonolência e relaxe indescritíveis. Taichi não se lembrava nem da hora em que tinha adormecido. Não sentia dores absolutamente nenhumas; não se preocupava com nada, e os sonhos que tinha eram tranquilos… na maior parte das vezes. Taichi precisou de algum tempo até conseguir sentir-se "consciente" na acepção total da palavra.

Acordou com uma sensação formigante de torpor por todo o corpo. Engoliu, e respirou fundo com dificuldade, antes de abrir os olhos e reconhecer o quarto para onde o tinham mudado. Apesar de meio enjoado… sentia-se profundamente confortável. Estava apenas deitado, aconchegado e reconfortado pelos lençóis frescos e lavados com aroma de lavanda. O sol entrava pela janela do lado esquerdo. Piscou os olhos, e perguntou-se desde quando aquela janela estava ali.

Estava, _outra vez, _na companhia de Yamato… que adormecera ao lado dele. Mas quando bocejou e espreguiçou-se um pouco, para tentar articular os movimentos… Yamato acordou. Abriu os olhos e piscou-os, confuso, antes de observar Taichi, curioso.

Yamato surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele tinha recobrado a consciência.

- Hei… - cumprimentou-o, e provocou-lhe a atenção do olhar. Mas Taichi não sorriu, e pareceu até arrependido de ter-se mexido tão bruscamente. Yamato observava-o, curioso.

- O que foi?

Aguardou uns segundos, até Taichi responder em meia voz…

- Nada… - ele fechava os olhos, como se quisesse recusar aquela desagradável sensação – Só uma tontura…

- Ah… sim, isso pode acontecer – Yamato abandonou o vago sorriso, franzindo o sobrolho. Esta afirmação capturou a atenção do escolhido da coragem. Yamato explicou – Tens estado a dormir... há sete dias. O Joe tem-te administrado morfina para acalmar as dores.

- He? – Taichi piscou os olhos, espantado. Então era por isso que ele se sentia tão bem? Yamato anuiu.

- …valeu a pena… - sorriu novamente – Tens dormido bem.

- Estive a tomar droga durante uma semana? – Taichi piscou os olhos, muito abertos – Fantástico…

- Taichi! – Yamato exclamou, chocado, mas a reacção de Taichi foi de uma pequena e humilde gargalhada.

O Ishida suspirou e pensou para consigo que, pelo menos, era extremamente agradável ouvi-lo rir, depois dos dez dias que ele tinha passado a delirar com febre.

- Hei… Como é que estás?

Taichi sorriu e anuiu com a cabeça.

- Melhor…

- Algumas dores?

Taichi negou.

- Enjoado?

- Ah… - Taichi hesitou, antes de balbuciar – Isso passa…

Yamato observou-o atentamente, por momentos. O amigo parecia bem, mas lembrava-se das advertências de Joe sobre os perigos da morfina. Queria ter certeza que se lembrava de perguntar sobre todos os sintomas… respirou fundo, e colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos, antes de levantar-se com um grande suspiro.

- Vou buscar-te alguma coisa para comer…

Taichi abriu a boca para retaliar, mas hesitou. Lembrou-se da experiência que tinha tido sobre ter saído da cama demasiado cedo… e ponderou seriamente até que ponto fazia sentido escusar o Yamato daquela tarefa. Ele não queria dar mais trabalho aos amigos, depois de tudo o que acontecera… mas…

- É cedo ainda… Trata de descansar… e mexe-te devagar na cama para evitar tonturas. Ok?

Taichi olhou para cima e viu Yamato a olhar para ele, com um sorriso, como se soubesse o que ele estava a pensar. Não soube o que dizer. Será que aquele tempo todo a olhar por ele tinha servido para Yamato aprender a ler-lhe a linguagem do corpo? Taichi suspirou, e não sabia se gostava muito da sensação. Era mais fácil quando conseguia evitar o velho Yamato… O escolhido da amizade retirou-se e deixou-o.

Apesar de tudo, seguiu o conselho dele… e tentou levantar-se muito devagar da cama, erguendo-se para poder sentar-se. Ainda se sentia meio zonzo, mas conseguiu reconfortar-se na almofada, com um bocejo. Limpou as lágrimas e recostou-se… meio sonolento.

Era meio incrível… o que aquela droga lhe tinha feito. Sentia as ligaduras apertadas debaixo do pijama, mas não sentia dores nenhumas… apesar de ter certeza que as feridas ainda não tinham cicatrizado. Onde raio tinham inventado aquilo?

- Taichi?

Alguém bateu à porta, e Taichi foi encontrar Sora ali de pé, comum olhar ansioso. Ela pareceu mal acreditar, quando o viu acordado.

- Sora!

A resposta dele fez aparecer um grande sorriso no rosto dela; mas Taichi não estava preparado para o que aconteceu a seguir. Sora avançou e atirou-se ao pescoço dele, num grande abraço… ele sentiu os braços dela à volta do pescoço dele, apertando-o contra ela. Taichi não teve reacção.

-_ Seu baka! _– ouviu a voz trémula dela abafada e por cima do seu ombro – Não voltes a preocupar-nos dessa forma! Ouviste?

Sentiu-se ruborizado, e quis dizer qualquer coisa, mas não conseguiu… porque sentiu alguma coisa molhada tomar-lhe contacto com uma das suas faces, quando ela aprofundou o abraço, a soluçar.

Ela estava… _a chorar?_

Taichi sentia o abraço dela… era um abraço forte, e que transmitia mais do que ansiedade. Ele sentiu a tristeza daquele abraço apoderar-se dele… aos poucos…

- S-Sora… - ele balbuciou fracamente, porque detestava vê-la assim… detestava vê-la chorar. Mas neste caso… a causa da infelicidade dela era… era…

Ele fechou os olhos, com o ardor da culpa no peito. Engoliu, com um nó na garganta e, devagar, ergueu as mãos para envolvê-la num abraço carinhoso; mas um abraço que desejou apertá-la contra si com mais força, e carinho… um carinho que ele não conseguia partilhar com ela. Havia uma barreira entre eles, que o sufocava. Não conseguia aproximá-la de si, porque faltavam-lhe as forças, mas ainda era o seu melhor e mais sincero gesto. Sora chorava convulsivamente ao ombro dele, como o desabafo do seu desespero, por se agarrar à vida dele… uma vida que ela quase viu extinguir-se e voar para longe…

- Nunca mais… - ela balbuciou…

Taichi sentiu as lágrimas dela caírem no ombro dele, e fechou os olhos, sentindo-a soluçar nos braços.

_Ele não prestava mesmo… para fazê-la chorar assim…_

- Taichi… nunca mais… - ela gemeu e enterrou o rosto dela no ombro dele.

Taichi sentia o coração acelerado. Talvez mais palpitante e quente do que o normal…

- _Sora…_

Não soube como foi, ou quem teve a iniciativa. Não soube se foi acidental ou intencional… Sentiu os lábios dela tocarem nos seus… e beijaram-se, devagar. Ela aprofundou o beijo, de olhos fechados e rosto molhado. O beijo intensificou-se, e Taichi sentia-a…

Segundos fora do tempo e do espaço… que nada mais no mundo tinha importância. Sora dominava-o e empurrou-o suavemente contra a almofada. Taichi sentiu a mão dela roçar-lhe nas ligaduras do peito… ignorou mesmo uma pontada de dor quando sem querer, quando ela passou-lhe as mãos pelos ombros, mas o resto não teve qualquer importância.

Os dois estavam juntos, como há muito ele apenas já só se lembrava de estar em sonhos; era como uma realidade onírica e distante que caísse e desabasse sobre a doce realidade física. Ela beijava-o e ele correspondia, com doce sentimento atrás de cada movimento… de cada gesto…

Mas o beijo intensificou-se. Sora avançou mais, e tudo parecia demasiado surreal, até ao momento em que ele já não podia ignorar.

_Alguma coisa estava errada…_

Taichi sentia que o beijo não parava, e perdia o fôlego… isso, ele ainda podia tentar ignorar. Mas a tontura que sentiu como consequência disso, quase o apagou.

Sora recuou imediatamente, ofegante, ao perceber que alguma coisa não estava bem. Observou-o, alarmada, e atendeu-lhe à respiração acelerada. Mas Taichi não se levantou de onde estava, fechava os olhos e tentava recuperar o fôlego, como se quisesse evitar cair.

- Taichi? – Sora piscou os olhos, assustada. Tocou-lhe com uma mão ansiosa no rosto, e tentou fazê-lo olhar para si, agitada – Taichi, estás bem?

Taichi engoliu e respirava com dificuldade. Ele abriu os olhos devagar e piscou-os, meio atarantado. A tontura que tivera, dessa vez, fora demasiado forte.

- D-desculpa… - balbuciou.

Mas Sora olhou para ele, preocupada, e abanou a cabeça, com os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas.

- Não te desculpes… a culpa é minha – ela observava-o inquieta – Eu sei que… não devia… Estás bem? – repetiu.

Taichi quis desesperadamente fazê-la acalmar-se, mas estava demasiado enjoado para conseguir dizer coisa com coisa. Sora pareceu entender, e engoliu.

- Taichi… tenta descansar…

Mas Taichi olhava para ela, ansioso e confuso. Não entendia. Queria perguntar desde quando ela tinha deixado o Yamato. Mas Sora parecia não se importar. Ela limpou as lágrimas com uma mão, e esboçou um sorriso sem graça, com o nariz vermelho e olhos ainda molhados de melancolia, antes de avançar… e depositar-lhe um beijo na face. Taichi piscou os olhos, meio perdido, ainda com a respiração algo acelerada. Mas Sora limitou-se a olhar para ele, ansiosa.

- Sora… - Taichi conseguiu dizer, totalmente confuso. Piscou os olhos e não conseguia encontrar nela um único laivo de remorso – P-porquê?

Sora voltou a limpar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer-lhe pela cara abaixo… com um mesmo sorriso comovido.

- Porque… já perdi muito… - balbuciou ela.

Houve uma pausa confusa. Taichi não percebia; não sabia se devia sentir-se culpado ou contente. Naquele instante, estava perplexo. Mas ela limitou-se a concluir, com mais algumas lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelas faces rosadas…

- Não te quero perder a ti também…

Taichi engoliu; ela não podia estar a falar a sério…

Mas, o que aconteceu a seguir, fê-lo cair na realidade. Taichi piscou os olhos e, atrás de Sora… viu Ishida Yamato, de pé, com um ar sério e neutro. Não soube o que dizer, nem conseguiu organizar as ideias. Só percebeu que ele não estava nada contente com o que tinha visto. A princípio, pensou que ele ia dizer qualquer coisa. Pensou que ele ia reagir. Mas Taichi sentiu-se perplexo quando viu que ele virava as costas em direcção à saída.

- Y-Yamato! Espera!

Sora voltou-se bruscamente, sobressaltada. E viu Yamato de costas, com a mão na maçaneta da porta, antes de rodá-la e retirar-se, em silêncio. Sora não disse nada. Mas Taichi sentia-se completamente atarantado.

- Deixa-o… - ouviu Sora balbuciar, quando ficaram sozinhos no quarto.

Taichi olhou para ela, incrédulo. Ela não podia estar a falar a sério?

- Sora! Ele acaba de nos ver, não vais atrás dele?

- Não… Está tudo bem… - ela balbuciou, entre as lágrimas e com um ar cabisbaixo. Taichi não estava convencido. Praguejou baixinho.

- Sora, tens de falar com ele…

Mas ela permaneceu com o olhar caído no colo, calada., e com aquele ar sombrio. Ela não podia ser tão indiferente, ou podia?

- Sora! – Taichi exclamou quase suplicante.

Ela respondeu ao toque das mãos dele e levantou a cabeça para observá-lo, olhos nos olhos. Ela ainda chorava em silêncio, e sentia as mãos dele tremerem.

- Ele não entende, Tai. Tentei falar com ele, mas ele não me ouve. Ele mandou-me vir ter contigo e…

Nada fazia sentido. Taichi quase sentia o seu pequeno mundo ruir ante aquela afirmação. Agora sim, percebia o que estava a acontecer. E sentiu-se um otário por ter sequer acreditado que tinha uma esperança.

- Sora, olha para mim. Por favor… vai falar com ele. _Por mim…_

Mas não soube dizer o que se passava com ela. Sora engoliu e abanou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e limpando mais lágrimas.

- D-desculpa Tai… Não há nada a dizer… ele não tem nada a ver comigo! Nem com nós dois!

- Sora! – Taichi exclamou, como se mal acreditasse no que estava a ouvir.

- Chega, Taichi! – ela chorava – Esquece-o, por instantes!

- Sora… - Taichi gemeu, quase desesperado – Ele pode ter teimoso, mas não saiu do meu lado durante a última semana! Era o que mais faltava, eu apunhalá-lo nas costas. Entendes?

Mas percebeu que era escusado. E Taichi não gostou da sensação. Rosnou um palavrão, e não pensou sequer no que estava a fazer. Se Sora não ia falar com ele, ele mesmo ia tentar! Antes que Sora o pudesse deter ou perceber o que ele estava a fazer, Taichi afastou bruscamente os lençóis e saltou da cama para o chão.

Sora gritou qualquer coisa, mas ele não ouviu, até porque teve de se amparar para evitar uma vertigem. Mas inspirou fundo e cerrou os dentes para fugir dela. Atirou-se à porta e abriu-a para precipitar-se pelo corredor fora. Teve de ignorar as dores, e ignorou a respiração ofegante que sentia. Parou bruscamente apoiado no balaústre e viu Yamato a descer as escadas.

- Yamat… - Taichi tentou gritar, mas tossiu, ofegante.

Amaldiçoou a sua sorte. Mas tornou a chamá-lo, e dessa vez Yamato ouviu-o, ele parou bruscamente no meio do enorme lance de escadas que levava ao andar debaixo, ao grande hall do casarão. E Yamato olhou para cima, para ele. A expressão do rosto dele mudou para pura perplexidade, ao vê-lo ali de pé e fora da cama. Se estava zangado, naquele momento, Taichi não sabia dizer. Identificou o silêncio dele, e aproveitou-o, antes que sentisse as forças abandonarem-no.

- Yamato… O que raio te deu? – gritou.

- Taichi… - ele balbuciou; olhou para a porta da saída e olhou para ele, indeciso. Pareceu debater-se entre qual das opções escolhia. Era óbvio que queria ir embora dali, mas a ideia de ver o amigo fora da cama incomodava-o. Mas Taichi tinha que evitar que ele saísse a todo o custo, e ignorou a sensação acutilante que sentia por todo o corpo para aproximar-se.

- Yamato… o que foi que lhe disseste?

Yamato pareceu respirar e fundo, antes de se enfurecer com a pergunta. Pareceu optar por ignorá-lo.

- Taichi, volta para a cama – virou costas e continuou a descer as escadas. Taichi retraiu-se; se ele saísse, ele não ia ser capaz de o seguir. Yamato parecia estar a contar com isso.

- Yamato! – exclamou furioso, com a mão apoiada no corrimão – Deixaste-a? Foste tu que lhe disseste para vir ter comigo?

Yamato abria a porta da rua, ignorando-o. Taichi percebeu a resposta à sua pergunta, e passou-se.

- Yamato!

Ignorou todas as precauções para ir atrás dele. Yamato ouviu-o e voltou-se bruscamente para trás, para vê-lo precipitar-se escadas abaixo sem qualquer cuidado.

Não acreditava; Taichi era louco o suficiente para tentar descer as escadas naquele estado, e àquela velocidade?

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Assim que o viu cerrar os dentes de dor, a máscara da indiferença caiu-lhe. A mão dele abandonou a porta, e Yamato precipitou-se a toda a velocidade na direcção do amigo e gritou o nome dele.

Taichi só não caiu escadas abaixo por sorte; Yamato avançou e apanhou-o no meio da queda, e fechou os braços em volta do corpo dele, antes de sentir a força do embate atirá-los os dois para trás. Os dois rebolaram e estatelaram-se com toda a força no chão. Ouviu a voz da Sora, que corria pouco atrás, e ela ficou lívida quando os viu aos dois.

- Yamato! – gritou e atirou-se escadas abaixo para ver se eles estavam bem.

Yamato sentia a cabeça latejante, mas estava muito mais preocupado com o amigo. Ofegou, e empurrou-se um pouco para o lado, para poder observá-lo, ansioso.

- Taichi?

Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo com os olhos abertos; parecia ofegante, mas estava bem. Ou pelo menos, era o que ele pensava… viu Taichi tentar dizer qualquer coisa, mas a expressão dele transformou-se num protesto silencioso de dor. Yamato afligiu-se, e só nesse instante percebeu que tinha aterrado em cima dele. Praguejou e tratou de se erguer para deixá-lo.

- Taichi, és parvo ou quê? – vociferou, doido de preocupação; olhou-o de alto abaixo, mas ele parecia bem. Não tinha partido nada – Nem um louco se lembrava de descer cinquenta degraus com o corpo intoxicado de morfina!

Taichi tossiu, mas abriu os olhos, ofegante, para lhe responder à letra.

- Então… e tu? Nenhum louco se lembrava… de deixar a namorada… beijar outro, e vir-se embora…! – conseguiu dizer isto com voz alta, embora não tão rispidamente como queria. Ele parecia com dificuldades em respirar, e Yamato não queria vê-lo desmaiar.

Praguejou, e voltou-se para cima.

- Sora… ajuda-me a levantá-lo…

Ela não hesitou; juntos, colocaram-se de cada lado e Taichi sentiu-os puxarem-no juntos, segurando-o bem firme entre ambos. Taichi sentiu-se enjoado; só se lembrava de ter-se sentido assim, numa situação semelhante, quando Joe e o Yamato o tinham amparado depois da luta contra Piemon. Só que dessa vez, não se sentia tão tonto…

- Taichi, estás bem…?

Ele balbuciou, com a voz meio empastada e pediu para que lhe deixassem de perguntar aquilo; abriu os olhos e piscou-os, como se tivesse dificuldades em focar a visão.

Yamato e Sora entreolharam-se, e tinham de admitir; olhar para ele devia ser óbvio para descobrir o estado em que ele se encontrava. Sora olhou para as escadas, receosa, mas Yamato não quis fazê-lo esforçar-se à toa. Em vez de subir, puxou-os em direcção à sala, que ficava ali no rés-do-chão.

- Anda…

Felizmente, Taichi estava apenas estonteado pela queda. Já não tinha dificuldade em fazer uso das pernas como antes, e os dois tiveram só de o guiar até à sala, antes dele mesmo recolher os braços e deixar-se cair, exausto, no sofá. Sora e Yamato sentaram-se também, mais para desanuviar o stress do que outra coisa. Respiraram fundo… e gerou-se um silêncio estranho.

Taichi foi o primeiro a quebrá-lo, quando a abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça para olhar para o amigo com ar sério, e talvez até um pouco sombrio. Yamato pareceu conseguir ignorá-lo por alguns segundos, mas o outro não desistia de olhar para ele… e tornou-se impossível fingir que não o via. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, cansado.

- Taichi, não me apetece falar disso agora…

Ele endureceu a expressão.

- Então, isso é óptimo. Não posso ir a lado nenhum. Tenho muito tempo.

- Yamato… - Sora mordeu o lábio. Mas Taichi sabia exactamente o que se passava com ela. Yamato, todavia, revirava os olhos como se estivesse farto daquilo. Ele levantou-se bruscamente, fazendo menção de ir-se embora.

- Outra altura…

- Ah, nem penses! – Taichi era teimoso e levantou-se para ir atrás dele. Yamato votou-se para trás e apontou para o sofá, irritado.

- Tai, _tu_ não sais daí!

- Detém-me, se quiseres! – ele abriu as mãos em sinal de provocação – Há aqui duas pessoas ansiosas por te esganar!

Yamato levou uma mão à cabeça, em sinal de impaciência.

- …Quem raio pensas que eu sou? – ele explodiu finalmente. Taichi sorriu mordazmente ao reconhecer o tom de cólera na voz dele. _Aquilo já era mais normal num fulano que tinha visto a namorada beijar outro – _Estavas à espera que te fosse pedir satisfações? Desculpa, mas a Sora parece achar que és melhor do que eu! E bater nos meus amigos não faz o meu género! – vociferou.

- Deves estar a brincar! – respondeu Taichi zangado – Isso nunca te impediu antes, inclusive, de me tentares matar!

Isto caiu em cima de Yamato como um balde de água fria. Olhou para Taichi como se tivesse à espera de tudo, menos daquilo. Mas o amigo não o observava com ódio, nem com rancor. Bem pelo contrário, olhava para ele francamente preocupado e toda a sua postura era adversa às palavras que ele tinha acabado de proferir.

- O que raio queres dizer com isso? – Yamato balbuciou. Parecia honestamente confuso, mas Taichi recebeu a confirmação que queria, ao ouvi-lo falar. Continuava sério.

- Todos nós cometemos erros, sabias? – disse Taichi, em tom de voz mais firme – Tu, eu, a Sora… todos nós! Queres parar de agir como se fosses o único a magoar os outros?

Yamato foi aos arames.

- Desculpa Tai, mas não tenho memória de alguma vez alguém ter tentado matar o melhor amigo! – ironizou ele com a voz trémula.

- E logo a seguir, salvaste-me contra o Piemon! – interrompeu Taichi.

- Nunca consegui sacrificar-me, nem pela Sora! – vociferou Yamato – Tu saltaste logo para a minha frente, e nem hesitaste!

- E logo a seguir, sacrificaste tudo para me manter vivo! – interrompeu Taichi mais uma vez – Onde raio eu estava agora se não me tivesses arrastado até à casa do Gennai?

Houve um silêncio cheio. Yamato piscou os olhos frente a Taichi, que ofegava ligeiramente e encarava-o francamente zangado.

- O que te faz pensar que a Sora quer ficar comigo? – exclamou. Só que desta vez, houve um tremor de emoção na voz dele, e Yamato olhava para ele sem nem pestanejar – Ela tem andado atrás de ti há mais de dois meses, e tu não percebes que ela só quer ficar contigo! Separar-te dela por causa da banda foi a coisa mais estúpida que podias ter feito, e ela tem andado em lágrimas desde essa altura! – também ele estava em lágrimas – Tudo o que ela queria era que abandonasses a banda por causa dela, _não o contrário!_

Taichi ofegava, como se tivesse tido aquilo entalado na garganta há imenso tempo. Mas não tinha acabado. Agarrou Yamato pelo colarinho e encarou-o olhos nos olhos.

- _Trata de corrigir os teus erros como até agora tens feito, ou eu juro que não te perdoo até ao fim dos meus dias!_

Mergulhou um novo silêncio na sala. Yamato estava mudo, mas não apenas por causa das palavras do amigo. Ao encará-lo, olhos nos olhos… percebeu. Apercebeu-se do esforço enorme com que o amigo tinha proferido aquelas palavras. Não era esforço físico, nem nada a ver com isso. Taichi significava cada palavra que tinha proferido, sem tirar nem por. E aquelas lágrimas que ele deixara escapar, não eram simples indignação… Taichi engolira uma grande dose de sofrimento interior para conseguir dizer aquilo. E a razão, Yamato só percebeu naquele instante…

_Os sentimentos dele…_

Sentiu a respiração dele controlar a emoção num suspiro profundo, e Taichi largou-o, assim que conseguiu despertar a percepção do amigo. Yamato engoliu, com um nó na garganta, e acompanhou cada movimento de Taichi com o olhar.

Ele parecia suspirar, como se tivesse acabado de se livrar de um enorme peso no coração. Sem mais uma palavra… Taichi saiu da sala.

Yamato olhou para Sora, que parecia demasiado exausta para conseguir discutir mais com ele. Ela tinha gasto todas as palavras na noite anterior. Tinha tentado explicar que era dele quem ela realmente gostava… tinha tentado fazer ver a Yamato, que Taichi, para ela, não era mais do que eu doce amigo de infância, apenas um irmão, ainda que para o escolhido da coragem as coisas não fossem bem assim…

Quis pedir-lhe desculpas, ou o que quer que fosse. Mas não conseguiu. Sora atirou-se aos braços dele antes que Yamato pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Antes que pudesse balbuciou um pedido de desculpas, ou uma frase de exprimisse o arrependimento que sentia, por não ter confiado nos seus próprios sentimentos. Por ter colocado os sentimentos do seu amigo, acima dos seus…

Com um choro diferente de tudo até então… Sora abraçava-o como se tivesse esperado desesperada por aquele momento. E Yamato sentiu as lágrimas apossarem-se de si… por ter pensado sequer na ideia de poder abandoná-la. Ele abraçou-a desesperadamente, e jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais a ia abandonar em toda a sua vida… jurou a si mesmo que ia reparar os estragos de tudo o que causara. E jurou que ficaria eternamente grato a Taichi… que não ia deixar, jamais, porque o sacrifício dele não mais seria em vão…

_Nunca mais…_

Taichi retirou-se da sala, mais exausto do que se lembrava de ter estado nas últimas horas. Assim que conseguiu deixá-los para trás e ver-se sozinho, limpou as lágrimas teimosas e fungou. Engoliu, e tentou ganhar controlo sobre o nó que tinha na garganta, e que insistia em agonizá-lo. Aquela sensação pedia para que ele se despedisse dela. Pedia para que ele dissesse adeus a Sora…

Com aquele gesto, ele dizia adeus a todas as mínimas possibilidades de reaver os meus sonhos mais profundos tornarem-se realidade… despedia-se mentalmente da pessoa que ele tinha por mais querida no mundo… mas que com certeza… não representava o fim do mundo… ele ia sobreviver e ultrapassar tudo aquilo, com o tempo, com paciência, com determinação… embora, por agora, ele precisasse de desabafar… precisasse de recuperar…

Taichi fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, em pranto silencioso, com as costas apoiadas contra a parede, atrás da qual_ Sora e Yamato abraçavam-se… _Se ele estava sozinho, podia desabafar à vontade, longe dos olhares dos amigos ou dos curiosos. Não tinha que prestar satisfações a ninguém, nem de disfarçar… e sentiu as costas deslizarem pela parede, até ficar sentado… olhos fechados… ia deixar-se ficar ali, até a dor passar…

Não viu, não reparou, nem adivinhou… a presença dos seus amigos, ao cimo das escadas. Hikari quis ir ter com o irmão, mas sentiu as mãos de Takeru e Daisuke deterem-na. Ambos diziam o mesmo… que era melhor ela deixá-lo em paz.

_Aquela era uma ferida… que eles não podiam curar…_

_.

* * *

_

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Nada a dizer. Tive de adicionar um começo diferente, para o resto fazer sentido. Eu nunca tomei morfina em toda a minha vida, mas estive a estudar os sintomas e o modo de aplicação... Oxalá não tenha ficado nada de muito estranho (?).


	13. Dia de Chuva

**Título:** Dia de chuva  
**Género: **Geral  
**Dia de Publicação: **30 de Outubro 2009  
**Temporada: **depois de Digimon Adventure Zero Two  
**Personagem(ns): **Yagami Taichi  
**Classificação:** K

.

**13ª Memória**

**.**

- _Raios…_

As aulas na escola de Odaiba tinham acabado. Taichi estava à espera de poder regressar a casa, mas ficou desiludido. Assim que chegou à porta da saída, foi confrontado com uma chuva torrencial.

Claro, quantas vezes já tivera treinos de futebol debaixo de chuvas piores do que aquela? Mas hoje tinha um problema: a mãe iria com certeza chatear-lhe o juízo, se ele simplesmente chegasse a casa com as calças cheias de lama. E porquê? Porque o patrão do pai dele, lá da empresa, ia jantar em casa nessa noite. A mãe proibia-o até de ter treinos naquele dia, para garantir que chegava a casa com uma boa imagem. Ela costumava exagerar, especialmente quando se tratava dos negócios do pai…

Taichi respirou fundo, aborrecido, enquanto vários colegas saíam da escola e se despediam uns dos outros, ou corriam em grupos com as malas a proteger as cabeças. Outros preferiam esperar, como ele, olhando para os relógios de pulso. Ele não podia ficar ali para sempre…

- Taichi? O que estás a fazer aí especado?

Taichi virou-se para trás, e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar a figura de Sora, sua colega e amiga. Ela sorriu-lhe, com as fases rosadas emolduradas pelo cabelo ruivo, semi-comprido, que naquele momento balançava e fazia-lhe cócegas no pescoço. Trazia um guarda-chuva na mão.

- Ah, és tu… - retribuiu-lhe um pouco o sorriso – Não sabia que acabavas as aulas agora.

Sora aproximou-se com os livros numa mão e um chapéu-de-chuva na outra. Pôs-se ao lado dele com um sorriso culpado.

- Vou faltar aos treinos – fez uma careta – Não me apetece treinar hoje, com este tempo.

Taichi fungou ao ouvir isto. O que ele dava para poder treinar, e vinha esta dizer que não queria molhar-se por causa da bola? Deus dá nozes a quem não tem dentes! Mas Sora não pareceu prestar atenção ao silêncio dele, e olhava para cima, para o céu, comentando:

- Hoje tive sorte. A semana passada esqueci-me disto na escola – apontou para o chapéu-de-chuva que trazia na mão – Agora dá jeito.

Mas olhou para ele, mudando de assunto – Então e tu? Não me digas que estás com medo de te molhar?

Taichi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- De me molhar não. Mas da minha mãe sim – teve um calafrio. Sora analisou-o por instante e riu um pouco ao perceber o que tinha acontecido. Conhecia o amigo há demasiado tempo.

- Outra reunião do teu pai lá em casa?

- Nem me digas nada… - Taichi resmungou e olhou para o lado. Estava um autocarro lá ao fundo da estrada.

- Então vem comigo! Eu levo-te a casa.

Taichi viu o autocarro ir-se embora, e olhou para Sora, meio embaraçado.

- Não tens que vir comigo. És doida.

Mas Sora pareceu quase ofendida por ele recusar.

- E qual é o mal? Preferes ficar aqui de plantão?

- Bom…

Taichi avaliou as opções que tinha. Ficar ali, atrasar-se para o jantar, e levar um sermão da mãe? …ou engolir o orgulho, aceitar o convite da amiga, e ser salvo por ela? A segunda opção só tinha um inconveniente…

- Está bem então…

Mas corava. O motivo era totalmente idiota, mas era o seguinte: no Japão, eis a imagem cliché de, quando duas pessoas estão debaixo do mesmo guarda-chuva, haver aí uma conotação acima das aparências. Sim, um ocidental não prestaria atenção alguma àquilo, a menos que o gesto fosse o de ficar a olhar muito tempo para a mesma pessoa. Mas Sora estava a namorar com Yamato, certo? Era um bocado melindroso, e criava até má imagem para alguém como Sora, ir com outro rapaz pela rua fora, partilhando o guarda-chuva com ele. Mas Sora era do tipo de pessoa que estava borrifando-se para esse tipo de coisas. Pudera… Era ele, Taichi, quem ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela. Nunca na vida se lembraria de semelhante coisa, com fosse o facto de gostar dela…

Sora ainda mal tinha aberto o guarda-chuva, quando…

- Yo! Sora!

Ela e Taichi levantaram as cabeças para descobrir quem era o dono daquela voz. Surpreenderam-se. Cabelo dourado e olhos azuis como safiras: Yamato caminhava lá ao fundo, entrando pelo portão, e acenou com um ar descontraído, protegido por um chapéu preto que trazia na mão.

- Yamato! – Sora exclamou espantada ao vê-lo aproximar-se – Pensei que tinhas saído para os ensaios!  
Ele aproximou-se com um sorriso bem-humorado. Era vinte centímetros mais alto do que ela, e era do mesmo tamanho do que Taichi. Tinha uniforme da escola ainda vestido, apesar de ter vindo do exterior.

- E tinha. Mas começou a chover e por isso passei para te vir buscar – acenou ligeiramente a Taichi, como uma forma de cumprimento mudo. Ele respondeu do mesmo modo, mas Yamato talvez nem tivesse percebido, porque já não olhava para ele…

Por instantes, foi completamente ignorado; Yamato e Sora falavam e riam. Os pensamentos de Taichi pairaram algures entre a desilusão e o aborrecimento, por descobrir que afinal não ia acompanhar Sora, e que afinal não ia conseguir escapar ao sermão da mãe nesse dia. Porquê que Yamato tinha que aparecer naquele momento?

Mas imediatamente a seguir, arrependeu-se de pensar nisto. O Yamato não podia adivinhar o ia dentro da sua cabeça… pois não? E que raio de amigo era ele, para desejar que ele nunca aparecesse? Óptimo, agora Taichi sentia-se com peso da consciência, por ser um amigo da onça.

_O que se passava consigo hoje?_

Receou ter dito isto em voz alta, mas talvez ninguém o tivesse ouvido, porque Sora estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Mas não tinhas que vir só por minha causa. A tua banda não vai gostar se faltares tantas vezes aos ensaios.

- Eu sei. Por isso convidei-os para ir tomar um café e passar por aqui pelo caminho – dizia Yamato ingenuamente – Vens?

Sora sorriu para o escolhido da amizade e trocou duas palavras com ele antes de voltar-se para Taichi, para surpresa do próprio, porque já pensava que se tinham esquecido dele.

- Então, está resolvido! Taichi, podes fazer-me um favor? Podes levar a minha mochila até minha casa? Levas o meu guarda-chuva também? – ela sorriu-lhe.

O rapaz piscou os olhos, apanhado de surpresa.

- O Yamato leva-me no carro depois – ela explicou e entregou-lhe a mochila e o guarda-chuva. Não pesavam muito, mas Taichi ainda nem tinha respondido que sim, e por isso ia abrir a boca para ao menos explicar que não podia entregar as coisas dela antes do jantar. Mas as palavras dele foram abafadas pela buzina sonora de um automóvel. Todos eles identificaram um Mitsubishi preto na entrada do portão, lá fora.

- Ah - Yamato voltou-se para trás e explicou meio apressado – Vamos Sora. Deixei a malta à minha espera; não me posso demorar mais.

Claro que Sora atendeu à mensagem imediatamente, e Taichi limitou-se a apreciar os dois a trocar palavras rápidas como "_depois telefono_" ou "_obrigada Taichi_" para acenarem-lhe como quem pede desculpas por irem embora à pressa. Patinaram nas poças de água, e Taichi achou o cenário tão degradante, que esqueceu-se até que estavam a deixá-lo sozinho à chuva.

Viu os amigos atravessarem a rua e entrarem no carro. Segundos depois, o Mitsubishi preto afastava-se com um arranque do motor.

Taichi viu-os irem-se embora… e o sorriso dele foi diminuindo até tornar-se um suspiro amargo. Ficava sozinho outra vez… e agora que tinha perdido alguns minutos, tinha que correr para chegar a tempo a casa. Não gostava da ideia, mas não ia safar-se.

Atirou a mochila de Sora ao ombro, juntamente com a sua, e analisou o chapéu-de-chuva da amiga por segundos. Era vermelho e sem desenhos. Graças a Deus! Pelo menos Sora não tinha a personalidade de Mimi. Se fosse outra rapariga qualquer, teria passado vergonha. Mas ficou a pensar… e começou a caminhar pelo temporal, divertindo-se a imaginar como seria, se aparecesse em casa, imediatamente em frente ao patrão do pai, com um chapéu cor-de-rosa na mão, cheio de coraçõezinhos, ao lado de uma mochila colorida da _Hello Kitty._

_.  
_

* * *

.

Chegou a casa e abriu a porta, aliviado por poder descalçar-se e pôr-se à vontade.

- Tadaima! – anunciou a sua chegada aos residentes da casa, e ouviu a resposta da mãe vinda da sala. Ao atravessar o corredor, todavia, percebeu que o patrão do pai já tinha chegado, porque havia uma conversa animada dentro de casa. Estava tudo muito invulgarmente arrumado, e Taichi adivinhou que a mãe tinha estado a trabalhar o dia inteiro para puxar o lustro do chão. Estava invulgarmente brilhante.  
Quando chegou à sala…

- Oh, este deve ser o seu filho, aquele de que tanto me falou! – um homem levantou-se do sofá com um sorriso social, assim que o viu. Taichi observou-o com atenção. Era um pouco gordo e parcialmente calvo. Devia ter quase quarenta anos; com olhos pequeninos simpáticos e astutos, e um bigode diligente que desenhava um sorriso afável. Vestia-se de forma absolutamente vulgar, com uma T-shirt simples e umas calças cinzentas. Taichi ficou espantado. A julgar pelo comportamento da mãe durante essa semana, ele tinha imaginado uma pessoa completamente diferente, com gravata e sapatos engraxados!

- Yagami-kun, eu sou o Yamamoto; a tua mãe estava agora mesmo a falar de ti! Muito prazer.

Taichi surpreendeu-se pela positiva; gostou do homem e respondeu-lhe com um sorriso informal.

- Taichi desu – corrigiu – Pode chamar-me pelo nome próprio.

Não tinha sido indelicado, e o homem pareceu achar esta resposta absolutamente normal, mas reparou que a mãe o observou com um ar zangado, como se tivesse dito um palavrão. Quase sentiu o gelo dela em cima de si, como quem diz para tomar cuidado com o que dizia. Achou melhor evitar uma briga – Ya-Yagami Taichi desu. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor – acrescentou o mais formalmente que conseguiu.

Engoliu. Tinha que evitar estar ali, ou não ia aguentar.

- Se… Se não se importa, vou para o meu quarto… tenho de… - que desculpa podia dar para ficar ocupado até ao jantar? - …tenho algumas matérias para estudar – fez um esforço por manter a compostura. Podia imaginar a boca aberta de todos os seus amigos ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, e quase riu à gargalhada à custa disto.

- Ah, claro! Faz muito bem! Não se incomode por minha causa – o homem agiu normalmente e sorriu dando-lhe algumas palmadinhas nas costas antes de deixá-lo partir.

Taichi praticamente eclipsou-se para dentro do quarto o mais rápido que conseguiu, sob o olhar de falcão da mãe. Por isso, e assim que fechou a porta com um clique, sentiu o corpo relaxar e pôde dar um grande suspiro de alívio. Não tinha visto o pai ali, e mal reparara se a irmã estava em casa. Agora que pensava nisso, não tinha visto os sapatos dela na entrada, mas…

Não entendia a atitude paranóica da mãe. O homem parecia ser um sujeito completamente sociável, e Taichi não tinha memória do pai dele se queixar sobre ele. Então, para quê tanto formalismo? Teria a mãe dele alguma esperança de ver o seu filho a trabalhar numa corporação de advogados? A simples ideia fazia-o rir…

Atirou a mala dele e de Sora para o chão, para esticar-se ao comprido na cama. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo relaxar, sentindo-se mais bem disposto… sentiu pena de não ter ido ao treinos nesse dia. O futebol ajudava-o a relaxar. Não, ele não ia estudar, óbvio. Conseguia safar-se bem mesmo sem isso. Tinha dito aquilo só para se safar dali para fora…

Abriu os olhos para o tecto de madeira do beliche.

Agora… o que podia ele fazer durante as próximas duas horas, fechado no quarto?

Sabia que o portal para a Digital World devia estar fechado àquela hora. Hikari costumava ter o cuidado de abri-lo durante a tarde, caso ele tivesse vontade de chamar Agumon. Mas era perigoso minar a possibilidade de qualquer visitante chegar ali e ser sugado acidentalmente para um mundo paralelo cheio de monstros… daí que decidiam precaver a situação, mantendo-o selado ao pôr-do-sol.

_A menos, claro, que Hikari estivesse na Digital World…_

Taichi esticou o pescoço, e piscou os olhos, espreitando para ver se o computador estava ligado… e descobriu o que queria. Pelo menos desta vez, esboçou um sorriso de deleite, sentindo-se com sorte. Na Digital World nunca chovia, e o portal…

_Estava aberto._

.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Isto é sempre a mesma coisa.  
Basicamente, é um tema obsessivo que não leva a lado nenhum. xD Mas como gosto de escrever, fico sempre com alguma coisa para compilar.

Estou a ler _A Caixa Vermelha_ de Rex Stout. O sentido de humor do Archie, às vezes, lembra-me o do Taichi... a sério! 'xD


	14. Matemática

**Título:** Matemática  
**Género:** Geral  
**Dia de Publicação:** 29 de Abril 2010  
**Temporada:** depois de Digimon Adventure Zero Two  
**Personagem(ns):** Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato  
**Classificação:** K

.

**14ª Memória**

.

- Meu, que tédio!

Foi a primeira frase que Yamato Ishida ouviu da boca do seu amigo. Naturalmente, a reacção do rapaz de cabelos dourados não podia ser outra, senão a de bufar e bater com o lápis na mesa, com ar de quem diz "lá vamos nós outra vez".

- Mas quem foi o estúpido que inventou a matemática?

- Taichi, pára com isso! – Yamato explodiu e fulminou-o com um olhar. Não havia paciência para aturar o Yagami, em tempo de aulas – Estamos aqui fechados no fim das aulas por tua culpa! Ao menos vê se finges algum remorso por eu ficar de castigo contigo, sem eu ter culpa de nada!

A duas carteiras de distância, Taichi girou a sua cabeça para fitá-lo com os seus grandes olhos castanhos. Ele simulou um ar dramático, como se Yamato tivesse acabado de proferir uma acusação escandalosa.

- Como podes dizer uma coisa dessas? Eu dei o meu melhor naquele jogo de futebol, só para te agradar!

Yamato revirou os olhos, mal-humorado.

- Para me agradar uma ova! Tu só querias impressionar o Daisuke e os caloiros do colégio com os teus bicos na bola!

A reacção de Taichi foi a de sorrir com ar orgulhoso e um ar sabedor; um gesto que Yamato não conseguiu deixar escapar sem acrescentar, indignado.

- Não fiques com ideias! – apontou-lhe o lápis – Eu não estava a olhar para ti!

- Sim, claro! – Taichi anuiu com a cabeça com entusiasmo; ele espreguiçou-se e empurrou o corpo para trás com os pés, pondo-se a balancear a cadeira com as duas pernas traseiras. Mas o sorriso dele não desapareceu, e não pareceu minimamente preocupado em soar convincente. Os olhos dele eram sonhadores, perdidos algures no quadro.

Yamato resmungou, virando-se novamente para a folha de papel à sua frente.

- Estavas a olhar – disse a voz de Taichi, animada – Eu vi!

- Taichi! – Yamato olhou-o zangado, mas estava agora vermelho como um tomate.

Taichi riu-se com gosto, e deixou-se endireitar na cadeira, para apoiar os cotovelos na mesa e pegar na folha de papel.

- Ok, já sei o que vamos fazer!

- Hã? – Yamato dirigiu-lhe um olhar suspeito. Observou a ficha de matemática que ele tinha na mão, na ponta dos dedos… e identificou aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto do amigo.

- Trouxeste o telemóvel? – ele perguntou.

Yamato desviou o olhar para a sua ficha, impaciente; queria acabar com aquele último exercício de uma vez por todas e voltar logo para casa.

- Para quê?

Taichi estalou a língua.

- Esqueci-me do meu. O Koushirou pode dar-me umas respostas num instante.

Yamato tentou apelar às suas reservas da paciência.

- NÃO, Yagami – proferiu em tom autoritário – Tu NÃO vais pedir-lhe para fazer os exercícios!

Taichi simulou um ar surpreendido.

- Yamato! Que excelente ideia! Não esperava de alguém como tu…

- Taichi…

- Vamos telefonar-lhe agora! A professora disse que ia demorar! – Taichi esticou a mão, parecendo francamente convencido que ele lhe ia emprestar o aparelho. Mas Yamato claramente lhe recusou o pedido.

- Taichi, NÃO! Isso não é correcto!

- Não te faças de santo! – Taichi pareceu ofendido – Vais dizer que nunca pediste ajuda a um colega, na tua vida?

Silêncio. Yamato tamborilou o lápis na mesa, fingindo nem o ter ouvido… e os lábios de Taichi torceram-se num sorriso.

- Vês? Até tu admites!

- Não, Taichi! – Yamato olhou em frente, com uma expressão particularmente chateada – Estou a tentar concentrar-me, importas-te?

Taichi coçou o queixo e pareceu reflectir na questão.

- Importo.

- Óptimo! Importa-te aí, mas deixa-me trabalhar! – retrucou o Ishida – Tenho que chegar logo a casa, para tratar do jantar do meu pai, ok?

O seu amigo pareceu amuado com aquilo, mas de algum modo, pareceu considerar a resposta válida. Optou por encolher os ombros, e endireitar-se com a cadeira.

- Ok.

Novo silêncio. Yamato começou a ouvir o tiquetaque do relógio, e quando esse tempo demorou mais do que vinte segundos… respirou de alívio. Taichi parecia ter desistido que o apoquentar…

- Yama?

…ou talvez não.

- O que foi agora? – Yamato levantou a cabeça automaticamente. Jurou que, se ele falasse alguma besteira, estava preparado para lhe dar um murro.

Mas Taichi estava com o lápis no meio dos dedos e parecia concentrado no exercício de matemática… com um ar confuso.

- Exercício cinco. O que é o m.d.c.? – mostrou o papel e apontou.

Yamato piscou os olhos para a folha de exercícios. Seguiu a indicação e espreitou a quinta pergunta. O problema pedia para calcular o m.d.c. de um número, antes de resolver as alíneas b) e c), que consistiam em probabilidades e medições.

- M.d.c. significa máximo divisor comum – respondeu mecanicamente.

Após uma pausa, acrescentou, aborrecido – Demos esta matéria no quinto ano.

Pausa. Taichi franzia o sobrolho ainda, e piscou os olhos para o enunciado. Coçou a cabeça com o lápis.

- E o que é o máximo divisor comum?

Yamato deixou cair o lápis na mesa, com ruído… e fez um gesto impaciente de quem olha pela janela ao seu lado, troteando os dedos na mesa. Taichi não lhe viu o rosto, semi-oculto pelo cabelo e o ângulo da cabeça, mas percebeu a reacção dele.

Percebeu a atitude impaciente dele, e defendeu-se.

- Olha lá! Como é que queres que eu me lembre de matéria que demos há quatro anos? – reclamou na defensiva – Eu mal sei o que estamos a aprender _agora!_

Sem olhar para ele, Yamato resmungou e voltou a olhar para o enunciado. Voltou a agarrar no lápis, e continuou a escrever como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido. Taichi ficou sensibilizado com aquele gesto.

- Oi! Não sejas tão frio! Estou a resolver a ficha sozinho, está bem? – virou-se para o papel e colocou-se numa posição correcta, de aluno que vai preparado para estudar com máximo vigor.

Mas mal começara a tarefa, espreitou na direcção do amigo. Yamato apoiava a mão no queixo, escrevendo. Parecia ter mudado de táctica, como se estivesse surdo.

- Decidiste ignorar-me, agora? – perguntou, amuado.

Yamato não pestanejou e continuou a escrever, impassível. Isto só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais stressado.

- Óptimo! – exclamou Taichi, indignado – Ignora-me então! Obrigado pela ajuda, sim?

Silêncio, e som do carvão a arranhar o papel. O tiquetaque do relógio da sala continuou a ritmar a passagem do tempo por um período razoavelmente longo.

Tinha passado três minutos, enquanto Taichi zumbia baixinho, até que ele ouviu uma cadeira a arrastar e um lápis a ser abandonado na mesa.

Ele girou a cabeça na direcção de Yamato, automaticamente. Viu o amigo levantar-se com o enunciado preenchido na mão, para deixá-lo em cima da mesa da professora.

- Já acabaste? – soou surpreendido.

Ficou ressentido por Yamato não o ter avisado de nada antes de se levantar. O amigo pousou o papel na secretária da professora ausente, para que ela o visse depois.

- Yamato! – Taichi insisiu.

Yamato voltou em passo rápido na direcção na sua mesa, para guardar as coisas na mochila e virou-se para ele.

- Sim, Taichi, já acabei! – dirigiu-lhe um olhar penetrante e zangado, e pegou na mochila – E se TU de tivesses feito o mesmo que eu, ao invés de ficar a azucrinar-me a cabeça, eu tinha acabado muito mais rápido e tinha já ido para casa!

Taichi ignorou a última frase, e esboçou um sorriso mordaz.

- Deixa-me ver as respostas!

- Hahaha, que engraçado! – Yamato simulou um riso falso – NÃO! – fulminou-o.

Puxou a mochila e começou a caminhar em direcção à saída, com ela ao ombro.

- Yamato-chaaaaan! – Taichi juntou as palmas das mãos e sorria-lhe com aquele sorriso inocente de súplica.

Yamato parou na porta da saída, e voltou-se para trás. Piscou os olhos na direcção na secretária, e pareceu mudar de ideias. Taichi viu-o voltar atrás, espantado.

- Sabes que mais? – Yamato esticou o braço e recuperou a sua ficha de exercícios – ISTO – mostrou o papel com vigor – Vai ser entregue agora em mãos à professora. Porque EU não quero deixar-te sozinho aqui, para COPIAR os meus exercícios pelas minhas costas.

- Isso não é justo! – Taichi protestou – Quem disse que eu queria copiar?

- Taichi, já basta!

- Eu não queria copiar! – Taichi parecia ofendido com a simples sugestão da ideia – Só quero confirmar se as minhas respostas estão bem!

Yamato revirou os olhos, com um gesto francamente sarcástico.

- Sim, claro! Que óbvio, tu só queres confirmar se as tuas respostas estão bem! – imitou em tom falso de ingenuidade – Taichi, eu não nasci ontem! Não escreveste uma única palavra desde que começastes a falar comigo com aquele "que tédio"! – encenou numa reprodução fantástica da voz do Yagami.

Taichi emitiu um som de frustração e foi aos arames. Ele levantou-se de rompante, para surpresa do próprio Yamato que ficou perplexo. Por instantes, jurou que ele se tinha levantado para lhe dar um murro. Mas em vez disso, o Yagami encarou-o zangado e ergueu a sua mão: e espetou-lhe com a sua ficha de exercícios frente ao seu nariz!

- Toma! Vê! – exclamou ele em tom dramático – Eu não menti!

Yamato teve de piscar os olhos e afastar-se uns centímetros do papel, para conseguir ler o que lá estava escrito.

Ele pestanejou várias vezes… e ficou francamente surpreendido. Taichi não mentira. Ele realmente _escrevera _na folha de papel… e algo inesperado: parecia que já tinha toda a ficha terminada!

Yamato dirigiu um olhar genuinamente desorientado ao Yagami, que agora lhe sorria como se estivesse deliciado com o seu efeito surpresa.

- Satisfeito agora? – ele riu.

- Satisfeito nada! – Yamato exclamou zangado – Dá cá isso! Aposto que está tudo errado!

- Duzentos yenes! – Taichi ofereceu-lhe a mão direita, a sorrir, mas Yamato ignorou-a e tirou-lhe a ficha de exercícios da mão esquerda, indignado.

Já com a paciência no seu auge, ele caminhou furioso até à secretária da professora, e bateu a mão com a sua ficha, lado a lado, para comparar as respostas. Pôr-se a avaliar cada pequeno detalhe, determinado em provar que aqueles rabiscos não tinham valor nenhum, e que tinham sido feitos totalmente ao acaso!

Taichi não pareceu incomodado por ele comparar os papeis. De facto, sorria, porque era tudo o que ele queria!

O ar casmurro de Yamato aos poucos dissipou-se… e o seu ar transformou-se em espanto, quando chegou ao final da ficha de exercícios, e verificou a verdade.

_Estava praticamente tudo CERTO._

O Ishida levantou os olhos para encarar o Yagami, francamente exasperado.

- Mas por que diabo querias tanto ver as minhas respostas? Não há nenhum problema com…

Taichi tinha as mãos nos bolsos e um ar feliz. Sorria como um idiota, e Yamato percebeu, finalmente… que todo aquele drama fora todo encenado. Taichi decidira brincar com ele para matar o seu tédio, e agora ria satisfeito do feliz resultado.

Yamato fulminou-o com um olhar furioso.

- Yagami! Eu vou matar-te!

Taichi deu uma gargalhada; ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos e pegou na sua mochila de repente, preparado para fugir.

- Yagami! – exclamou.

Taichi desatou a rir ainda mais e saiu disparado da sala de aula.

- YAGAMI TAICHI, VOLTA JÁ AQUI!

O riso dele ouviu-se pelo corredor fora.

- _Deves-me duzentos yenes!_

.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Saudades de actualizações? =P


	15. Continuidade

**Título:** Continuidade...  
**Género:** Geral  
**Dia de Publicação:** ?  
**Temporada:** depois de Digimon Adventure Zero Two  
**Personagem(ns):** Motomiya Jun  
**Classificação:** K

.

**15ª Memória  
**

.

- Tadaima! - Jun Motomiya gritou para o ar, anunciando sua chegada a casa. Com dificuldade, debateu-se com os sacos de compras que tinha na mão para poder fechar a porta, até que finalmente conseguiu a proeza, empurrando-a com um pé.

Sem aguardar respostas, caminhou pelo corredor e debateu-se para conseguir pousar todos aqueles sacos de diferentes cores em cima da mesa da cozinha. Deu um profundo suspiro de alívio assim que se livrou de todo aquele peso. Massajou os braços dormentes e doridos, e resmungou levemente. Tinha carregado toda aquela roupa sozinha pelas ruas de Odaiba, porque ninguém lhe atendia o telefone, para ir buscá-la de carro! Mas que droga de família ela tinha!

E falando em família...

Nesse instante, Jun piscou os olhos e percebeu que a casa estava mais silenciosa do que o habitual. Olhou em volta: televisão da sala desligada, não havia sapatos na entrada, e o parvo do seu irmão não estava a rir sozinho no quarto... teve de concluir que ninguém estava em casa.

- ...não devia ter comprado tanta coisa... - gemeu e passou uma mão pelo ombro esquerdo, na tentativa vã de fazer algumas massagens a si mesma. Mas como não conseguia bons resultados, desistiu, e olhou para os sacos de compras com má vontade, decidindo arrumar tudo aquilo depois. Arrastou os pés até a sala de estar. Estava tudo arrumado, o que significava que ninguém estivera ali sentado desde que sua mãe arrumara a casa, nessa manhã. Provavelmente seu irmão passara o dia inteiro fora com os amigos, jogando futebol, quem sabe. Se ele estivesse ali estado, com certeza nada estaria tão arrumado. Quanto a seu pai, o normal seria que estivesse ocupado com o trabalho. Sua mãe, ela não sabia onde estava...

Jun deixou-se cair pesadamente no sofá fofo, deitando-se e soltando mais um profundo suspiro... e desta vez sentiu cada músculo do seu corpo relaxar, enquanto um vago sorriso de agrado brotou em seus lábios.

Era dia 19 de Agosto de 2009. Faltavam doze dias para ela começar o novo curço de Design e Marketing, no departamento de Artes Visuais da Universidade de Quioto! Ela tinha agora 24 anos... e durante muito tempo, tinha estudado Economia na faculdade de Tóquio. Mas sinceramente... Jun não gostava daquele curso, e a ideia de fundar uma empresa sua no futuro soava como uma espécie de piada. Depois de muitas conversas com os pais, que não queriam que ela abandonasse o curso pela metade, ela decidiu que quando terminasse Economia, escolheria outro curso que ela realmente gostasse.

A sua escolha foi Design e Marketing de Moda. Fazia muito tempo que ela ansiava conseguir uma vaga em Quioto, porque se tratava de uma universidade privada com imensa reputação. Depois de várias tentativas, finalmente, tinha conseguido uma resposta com sucesso! Ainda faltava muito tempo até Abril de 2010... Abril era o mês oficial do começo das aulas, no Japão. Mas era uma universidade tão frequentada, que algumas candidaturas precisavam de ser feitas quase com um ano de antecedência.

Ela ainda tinha aquela carta guardada consigo. No entusiasmo do pensamento, Jun procurou o papel dobrado, dentro do bolso das calças. Estava um pouco amarrotado, mas ela desdobrou o papel e alizou-o com os dedos, passando os olhos com orgulho nas palavras que brilhavam em tinta preta.

«Exma. Sra. Jun Motomiya,

A Divisão de Alunos da Faculdade de Artes Visuais da Universidade de Quioto informa que a sua vaga foi reservada com sucesso. Informamos que as inscrições para o próximo ano lectivo de 2010 decorrerão no período de 1 de Janeiro a 30 de Fevereiro, de 2010. (...)»

O resto da carta era o regulamento habitual: as inscrições deviam ser feitas por internet, e o aluno devia guardar a sua username e password para aceder ao formulário electrónico.

Aquela carta tinha impressionado tanto os seus pais, que eles a presentearam com a maior quantidade de Ienes que ela alguma vez tinha tido em mãos! Daisuke ficara de olhos muito abertos e comentara algo como "Se eu for para a faculdade, posso receber a mesma quantia?".

Baka!

Bom, por isso ela passara o dia inteiro em compras: tinha um guarda roupa quase novo (podia deitar fora aquelas roupas velhas) e podia finalmente usar o seu próprio computador portátil, sem ter de aturar o chato do seu irmão que sempre reclamava de "querer chamar o V-mon".

Não que Jun tivesse ódio do pequeno digimon azul. Mas ela sentia um pouco de inveja. V-mon podia visitá-los sempre que queria, sem nenhuma preocupação no mundo! Mas o digimon de Jun, o Elecmon da Cidade do Começo, estava sempre demasiado ocupado cuidando de digiovos e recém-nascidos para poder visitá-la.

O digimon dela era incrível. Era uma criatura dedicada aos demais, como Jun nunca vira, e ela admirava muito a dedicação dele pelas crianças digimon. Fazia-a sentir-se quase na obrigação de acompanhar o ritmo do parceiro, esforçando-se também no dia a dia para dar sempre o melhor de si.

Agora que pensava nisso... Elecmon inspirava-a. Talvez, quem sabe, fosse esse o seu segredo... Talvez Jun tivesse conseguido finalmente entrar na Universidade de Quioto, por se ter esforçado mais nos estudos.

Jun ansiava... desejava que os dois pudessem passar mais tempo juntos...

.

**Nota final**

No RPG, escolhi para ser a Jun Motomiya. Acho que é uma personagem bem pouco aproveitada...  
Tornei o Elecmon no digimon dela. No CD drama, a Hikari explica que os irmãos do Joe ganharam digimons, e a Jun também. Achei interessante isso.


	16. Ab initio

**Título:** Ab initio  
**Género:** Geral  
**Dia de Publicação: **3 de Agosto 2010  
**Temporada:** Depois de Zero Two, antes das memórias 5, Tenebra, 7, Luz e 12, Ad Lux Tenebrae.  
**Personagem(ns):** Taichi, Hikari, Agumon  
**Classificação:** K

.

**16ª Memória**

.

A televisão estava ligada, e o ar condicionado funcionava na máxima potencia, para refrescar as divisões da casa da família Yagami.

Naquele momento, a porta da casa de banho estava aberta, e por ela saía uma cortina quente de vapor que ondulava pelo ar, bruxuleando as cores do corredor. O jacto de água quente vinha do chuveiro mas, por alguma razão, não havia ninguém lá dentro a tomar banho...

- Eu não sabia, Taichi…!

- Agumon, sai da frente…!

Hikari desviou o olhar do televisor para poder dar uma espreitadela por atrás do sofá. De relance, reconheceu a silhueta do irmão que apareceu vinda do nada, de cuecas e chinelos. Ele atravessou o corredor em meia correria. Viu-o de tronco nu, com uma toalha branca na mão, antes de desaparecer pela porta do quarto.

Imaginou que ele se esquecera de alguma peça de roupa para vestir depois do banho. Mas ao ouvir o chuveiro gastar água à toa, não pôde evitar um pensamento de censura. O irmão tinha o péssimo hábito de desperdiçar água; custava a crer que tinha passado vários meses da Digital World sem satisfação das suas necessidades básicas – a experiência devia ter pelo menos ter-lhe ensinado a dar valor a determinados bens.

Mas veio um barulho tão grande do quarto dele, que Hikari esqueceu o assunto. No momento seguinte apareceu Taichi novamente, ainda com o peito nu, vestindo apenas os calções castanhos. Tinha um ar zangado. Hikari arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Onii-chan?

Quando olhou para a toalha que o irmão tinha na mão e foi impossível deixar de reparar na grande mancha vermelha que havia nela. Ficou espantada e não pode evitar algum alarmismo.

- Estás a sangrar.

Taichi resmungou, esfregando a mão.

- Já reparei. Foi culpa do Agumon! Eu avisei para ele ficar quieto com a lâmina!

- Lâmina? Qual lâmina? – a irmã observou o rosto dele, até perceber que o irmão tinha feito a barba. Ela sorriu – Ah, ficas melhor assim.

- É… mas da próxima vez quero ficar com os dedos da mão inteiros… - respondeu Tai secamente; avançou novamente para continuar a procurar pensos rápidos. Mas, nesse instante apareceu Agumon pela porta do banheiro, com um ar ansioso, para mostrar um invólucro de tintura de iodo e uma caixa amarela.

- Taichi, encontrei!

- Ah… - Taichi precipitou-se para ele e arrancou-lhe os curativos da mão, antes de reentrar no banheiro e fechar a porta com força – Fica aí fora! – acrescentou com a sua voz vinda de lá de dentro.

Agumon ficou no corredor, com ar culpado. Queria pedir desculpa, mas não teve tempo sequer para lhe falar. Hikari ficou com pena do Digimon e sorriu.

- Ele tem estado nervoso por causa do jogo de hoje. Não te preocupes, não é culpa tua.

O pequeno dinossauro não se mostrou muito convencido, mas ela sabia como lidar com ele. Levantou-se com um sorriso cúmplice e afastou-se em direcção à cozinha.

- Agumon. Queres melancia?

- Hã? – Agumon levando o focinho e olhou para ela confuso. Mas ao perceber a palavra "melancia", o olhar dele ganhou um outro brilho – Ah – sorriu abertamente – Obrigado!

Foi com algum divertimento que a escolhida da luz tirou a fruta do frigorífico e cortou-a em pedaços bem grandes. O Digimon começou a comer como se não visse comida há dias, e ela passou o olhar pela porta do frigorífico novamente. Havia um pequeno papel escrito com uma pequena nota, em letra muito fininha e colado com um íman. Puxou o papel com os dedos e leu:

_" Hoje vou chegar tarde. Aqueçam o jantar no microondas, ok? Beijos, mãe._

_Ps.: Hikari, vai pôr a roupa a secar, por favor."_

Leu a última linha com algum descontentamento. Não entendia por que a mãe sempre lhe pedia fazer as tarefas de casa. Eram duas pessoas – não uma – que ficavam em casa durante as férias (ela e o irmão). De repente, ouviu-se uma música no corredor.

- Hikari, telefone!

Não foi preciso o irmão avisá-la; Hikari tinha ouvido. Levantou-se e foi atender a chamada. Alcançou o telefone e puxou o auscultador:

- Mochi mochi? Casa dos Yagami.

- _Olá, sou eu!_

Hikari sentiu o estômago dar um pulo de ansiedade ao reconhecer a voz de Takeru. Sentiu-se corar.

- Takeru-kun!

A porta do WC abriu-se e a cabeça de Taichi pipocou, com curiosidade. Mas Hikari corou, envergonhada, e fez-lhe um sinal impaciente para se ir embora. Taichi dirigiu-lhe um sorriso provocante e entendeu a mensagem, antes de voltar ao seu banho e fingir que não se passava nada.

- Queres ir à _Digital World_ hoje? – dizia Takeru animado – A Miyako teve a ideia de almoçar lá e fazer um piquenique. Não sabemos que computador usar, porque o Koushirou não atende o telefone… Mas podemos usar o computador da escola. O que achas?

- Qualquer computador serve – no entusiasmo do momento ela deu um pequeno sorriso, o que achou depois uma idiotice, porque Takeru não estava a olhar para ela. Corou e olhou distraidamente para a parede – A minha mãe não está em casa agora. Podemos usar o computador daqui. É mais prático, não é?

- _De certeza?_

- Se escondermos os sapatos e não os deixarmos à entrada, ninguém vai notar.

- _Ok, combinado. Vemo-nos daqui a uma hora?_ – perguntou ele satisfeito.

- Combinado – respondeu ela numa voz radiante.

_Click!_

Ouviu-se o som intermitente que notificava o fim da chamada. Ela pousou o telefone no descanso e permitiu-se um sorriso animado. Lembrou-se da promessa que Takeru lhe fez sobre jantarem juntos num restaurante da Digital World. Talvez Miyako não se importasse de ficar um pouco mais até anoitecer… Pensou que no mundo digital ninguém os podia interromper. Mas ficou sem saber muito bem o que dizer ao irmão. Sabia que Taichi não gostava da ideia de ela ir ao mundo digital sozinha... mesmo quando Takeru e Tailmon estavam com ela. Mas considerando que ele tinha um jogo nessa tarde, que não perderia por nada no mundo, a mente dele estaria com certeza mais preocupada com o futebol.

- Onii-chan! - gritou para o ar, para que o irmão a ouvisse - Despacha-te! O Takeru-kun chega daqui a uma hora!

-_ Hã?_ - a voz dele vinda da casa de banho fez uma pausa, mas respondeu de seguida – _Ok, já vou!_

Hikari olhou para Agumon, que continuava a comer com ar satisfeito.

- Também queres vir?

Cinco minutos depois, Taichi apareceu com o banho tomado e o cabelo molhado, lavado e espetado em todas as direcções. Vestia o equipamento de futebol: uma T-shirt vermelha e calções vermelhos também, com riscas brancas. Encontrou a irmã com um ar alegre; nesse momento ela deitava algumas cascas da melancia no lixo e cantava baixinho. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Tailmon do lado dela, sentada em cima da mesa da cozinha, com um ar igualmente descontraído. Taichi lembrou-se que o digimon da luz fora incumbido da missão de guardar a Cidade do Começo na Digital World. Por isso arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Tailmon? O que fazes aqui? – meio distraído, atirou a toalha húmida para cima do sofá, para o lado. As orelhas de Tailmon ergueram-se antes de girar a cabeça para olhá-lo com os seus olhos azuis e penetrantes. Observou-o de alto a baixo e reparou na roupa.

- Não vens connosco? – retorquiu com ar inexpressivo. Não era bem uma pergunta; era uma afirmação. Taichi esboçou um sorriso cúmplice e penteou o cabelo desalinhado com os dedos da mão.

- Hoje é a semi-final do campeonato. Não posso faltar. Mas o que fazes aqui? – voltou a repetir, curioso.

- A Hikari chamou-me. O Tentomon ficou a vigiar a Cidade no meu lugar. Satisfeito? – Tailmon fez-lhe uma careta que pareceu ofendida, por nem ao menos receber do irmão da Hikari um "Tudo bem? Como estás?". Agumon terminava os últimos pedaços da segunda melancia que comia naquela tarde, antes de voltar-se para Taichi com ar entusiasmado.

- Taichi, a Hikari e o resto do pessoal vão comer na Digital World. Tens que vir também!

Taichi piscou os olhos para o digimon e observou melhor a irmã, que lavava as mãos no lava-loiça. Ela explicou.

- Um piquenique. Queres vir?

- Piquenique... – Taichi hesitou e franziu o sobrolho; ficou assim durante vários momentos, como se disputasse numa decisão difícil. Demorou algum tempo, até murmurar com ar um pouco amuado - De tantos dias livres, porquê logo hoje? - olhou para a irmã magoado - Sabes que não posso faltar ao jogo; falta uma semana para a final!

Hikari corou e começou a lavar as mãos no lava-louça, com ar culpado. Por isso, pensou que devia ser sincera.

- O Takeru falou-me uma ver que… queria jantar comigo no restaurante do Digitamamon. Ninguém sabe, mas… se concordares? – acrescentou rapidamente e deitou-lhe um ar suplicante e esperançoso.

Taichi girou a cabeça e descobriu que Tailmon o observava com um ar intimidador de "Se ela ficar triste, dou cabo de ti". Abriu a boca para falar, mas o olhar intenso da gata foi mais forte do que o dele. Engoliu o nó de perguntas que estava prestes a despejar e assumiu a derrota, desviando o olhar e dando meia volta.

- Ok… divirtam-se – girou os calcanhares e puxou a toalha, respirando fundo. Sentiu-se um idiota, porque não sabia ser severo. Iria arrepender-se mais tarde, quando regressasse a casa e fosse inquirido pelo olhar intimidador da sua mãe. Mas Hikari ficou tão entusiasmada que, pensou, talvez valesse a pena o sacrifício.

Voltou para o quarto e foi buscar o equipamento que tinha deixado em cima da cama. Tinha acabado de agarrar a alça da mochila quando… uma luz azulada chamou-lhe a atenção e fê-lo olhar, curioso, para o outro lado do quarto.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, curioso. A luz vinha do seu computador, que estava ligado sem razão aparente. Ele podia jurar que o tinha desligado na noite anterior. Aproximou-se com a intenção de desligá-lo… mas a sua atenção foi absorvida pela mensagem que estava no monitor. Parecia uma janela publicitária que tinha pipocado do seu browser. Eram letras ocidentais, escritas num fundo branco.

"_ Si fuerint electus 8, tot de diâmetro terrae obscurabuntur; si alium 12 tantum electit fuerint, tota eclipsabitur; et si plures electi quam fuerint, tanto umbra terrae maior erit. _"

Taichi piscou os olhos, sem perceber muito bem o que era aquilo. Que língua era aquela? Inglês não era…

- Que raio de publicidade… - murmurou.

Controlou o cursor do mouse com a mão direita, e esteve quase para fechar a janela… mas ele hesitou quando já estava em cima da cruzinha. Taichi hesitou, porque as letras desapareceram e deram lugar a uma frase em japonês… que o fez piscar os olhos.

" _Shinjitsu wa tsuneni yami no naka de hikari ga... A verdade da luz está sempre dentro das trevas. _"

Taichi leu aquilo sem saber muito bem o que pensar. Não sabia dizer, mas era uma afirmação… provocante. Não soube porquê, mas sentiu-se tentado. Não podia fazer mal nenhum, espreitar o que era aquilo, pois não? Talvez por isso, nem pensou em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a sua curiosidade…

Baixou o cursor do mouse para clicar…

E clicou.

- _Taichi? _

Alguém bateu à porta do quarto. Agumon entrou sem cerimónias e com um ar cabisbaixo.

- A Hikari perguntou se queres uma bentou e… mah, Taichi, por quê que não podes vir connosc…?

Mas o digimon interrompeu-se. Ao olhar para cima, teve que piscar os seus grande olhos verdes, surpreendido. A mochila tinha desaparecido de cima da cama, mas... também o seu dono.

O quarto estava completamente vazio.

.

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Não se riam da barba. xD


	17. Destino

**Título: **Destino  
**Género:** Geral, Drama  
**Dia de Publicação:** 3 de Agosto 2010  
**Temporada:** Antes de Digimon Adventure  
**Personagem(ns):** Gennai, Kentarumon, Piemon  
**Classificação:** K (todas as idades)

.

**17ª Memória****  
**

.

O silêncio apoderava-se da escuridão. Não havia sinais de luar… apenas uma névoa estranha que cobria o bosque e rodeava a silhueta de um enorme castelo longínquo. Um sopro de vento frio ondulava no ar, como se tivesse soprado algumas das poucas estrelas do céu… espalhando nuvens densas e carregadas no céu nocturno…

Então, no meio das sombras da floresta, apareceram duas silhuetas. A figura de um idoso baixinho, escoltado por outra enorme figura de perfil bizarro. Ele parecia ser metade de um cavalo e metade de um homem.

Ambos apareceram como por magia frente a um lago, de onde irradiava uma misteriosa luz – a única fonte de iluminação daquele lugar, que se extinguiu rapidamente e devolveu ao lago a sua aparência normal, assim que os dois saíram do seu interior.

- Então… é verdade – murmurou a gigantesca criatura com uma voz masculina e séria. A cabeça estava protegida por um elmo prateado, com uma viseira. Foi através dela que o centauro olhou para o céu, com o seu único olho.

O homem velho não pronunciou uma palavra. Ambas as suas mãos permaneceram unidas atrás das suas costas ligeiramente curvadas, enquanto observava a superfície silenciosa do lago, atrás de si, com uma expressão muito preocupada.

- Peço desculpa. Não consigo acreditar ainda que os quartos guardiões tenham sido capturados. Os Digimons mais poderosos de toda a Digital World… Parece mentira! - acrescentou a criatura, olhando para baixo para observar o idoso.

O interlocutor deixou fluir um vago suspiro, cabisbaixo.

- Sim… - murmurou ele - …e aquilo que me deixa perturbado é que… não estou certo de que a profecia possa ser cumprida sem a presença e preciosa ajuda de Quinlongmon-sama…

Mais uma vez, caiu silêncio entre eles. Ouviu-se um suave remexer molhado de água, provavelmente provocado por algum peixe do lago. A atmosfera sinistra era quase palpável no ar.

- Gennai… Não é Minotarumon quem está encarregado de guardar o labirinto da Ilha File? – perguntou a criatura intrigada – Ele conhece muito bem aquelas ruínas. Talvez possa dar-nos uma mão para descodificar a profecia…

Todavia, para sua surpresa, seguiram-se alguns momentos de tensão, que obscureceram ainda mais a expressão de Gennai. A brisa gelada aumentou, de algum modo, sincronizada com o teor da sua resposta…

- Kentarumon… Lamento imenso. Mas receio que Minotarumon _tenha perdido a _vida a tentar proteger aquele lugar…

A suave brisa intensificou-se, transformando-se num vento revolto, que soprou forte. Kentarumon fitava Gennai, chocado. O velho respirou fundo, observando o seu próprio reflexo na água ondulante.

- Parece ter sido obra de um dos Mestres das Trevas… - murmurou com tom sinistro – Devimon nunca se incomodou tanto com a profecia como os companheiros dele…

- Mas… - Kentarumon tentava falar, profundamente abalado com a notícia – G-Gennai! Eu pensava que a ilha File estava escondida dos Mestres das Trevas! Os digimons escolhidos estão lá!

Gennai olhou inquieto para o digimon centauro.

- A ganância de governar este mundo é tão grande, que não poupam o mais pequeno território além do continente. Mesmo que as ilhas dispersas sejam pequenas… elas estão sob controlo das trevas.

- Então… os digimons escolhidos estão?

- Eles estão em segurança… ainda. Mas o tempo urge.

Trocaram olhares por segundos silenciosos. Foi então, que o vento mudou bruscamente, ficando mais forte e formando uma espiral em redor deles.

- O que..?

Um pequeno furacão acercou-se deles. O centauro retraiu-se e protegeu Gennai mecanicamente, impedindo que o vento o empurrasse.

- O que se passa? – exclamou.

Uma gargalhada cruel e abrupta estalou, fazendo Kentaurumon e Gennai sobressaltarem-se, alarmados.

- _Nós temos os nossos próprios recursos._ _E_ _aquele digimon… Tsk! Não passava de uma ratazana no nosso caminho_ – interrompeu uma terceira voz zombeteira.

Gennai e Kentarumon ficaram inquietos e apressaram-se a tentar encontrar o dono daquela voz. Não encontraram ninguém à vista…

- Quem está aí? – ordenou a voz poderosa e masculina de Kentarumon.

- _Oh, por favor… Perdoem a minha falta de maneiras. Que vergonha!_ – a voz proferiu em tom provocante – _O Gennai já sabe quem eu sou… Porém, deixem que eu me apresente._

Devagar, uma terceira criatura apareceu diante deles, sobressaindo da escuridão da floresta. Kentaurumon e Gennai viram-no.

Era a silhueta de um homem magro e muito alto, que levitava suavemente a vinte centímetros do chão, aproximando-se calmamente. Apesar das suas roupas aberrantes de cores vermelhas, verdes e douradas, iguais a um palhaço italiano, os olhos dele eram vermelhos como o sangue e frios como o gelo. Tinha o rosto pintado de branco, parcialmente coberto por uma máscara de _pierrot_, de cor preta e branca. Os seus lábios finos torciam-se num sorriso sarnento. O palhaço tinha uma postura demasiado teatral e afectada para inspirar confiança.

- Que bom ver-te nesse estado, velhote! - o recém-chegado cumprimentou-o, e curvou-se com uma vénia profunda e exagerada.

Gennai pousou o seu olhar no digimon, calmamente.

- Lamento não poder partilhar do mesmo prazer, _Piemon_…

Kentarumon teve um espasmo ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Piemon? _Este _é o digimon de que você me falou? – ele exclamou, fitando nervosamente Gennai.

A expressão do homem velho mudou e ele franziu o sobrolho, para encarar o sorriso frio do palhaço, que expandiu quando ele se endireitou.

- Oh? - Piemon sentou-se numa espécie de cadeira invisível no ar, e olhou para eles muito divertido - O cavalinho aqui já me conhece? – esboçou outro sorriso afectado e perigoso. Começou a brincar com aquilo que parecia uma das suas luvas brancas, com os dedos finos e compridos das suas mãos – Tss, tss, Gennai… quanta malícia! Gosto que as pessoas me conheçam directamente, sabias disso?

A informalidade dele teve a faculdade de irritar Kentarumon. Gennai olhou severamente para o centauro para adverti-lo que ficasse quieto. Fez-lhe sinal para que permanecesse atento e voltou-se novamente para o digimon das trevas.

- Posso perguntar a que devo a honra da visita? – perguntou Gennai, agora que se recuperara da surpresa.

- Uau! Quanta formalidade! – o digimon exclamou, pousando as duas mãos no seu peito, dramaticamente – Estou comovido!

- Tu! Responde-lhe imediatamente! - Kentarumon grunhiu corajosamente, atiçado pela atitude do Mestre das Trevas.

O sorriso fino de Piemon expandiu ainda mais, de forma perigosa, enquanto os seus olhos encaravam o digimon centauro, muito abertos.

- Em compensação, temos aqui um menino muito mal comportando. Enfim… - o olhar dele regressou a Gennai muito devagar, e acabou erguendo o seu queixo com arrogância e altivez – Sou muito curioso. E para satisfazer a minha curiosidade, vim saber… _Porquê que paraste de fugir, velhote?_ - pausa – Depois de fugir por tantos anos do Exército do Pesadelo, o que te fez parar?

Sem desviar o olhar, Gennai simplesmente sorriu. Outra pausa antecedeu a sua voz.

- Como posso explicar? Acho que fiquei cansado de fugir – respondeu ele com educação.

- Ficaste cansado? – Piemon repetiu, pestanejando com interesse redobrado nele – Oh? Isso é como música para os meus ouvidos! Será isso uma declaração de rendição?

- De modo algum… - o idoso respondeu com a mesma formalidade, sacudindo delicadamente a cabeça.

Esta atitude pareceu divertir imenso Piemon.

- Ah! Sim, esqueci-me que _vocês_, guardiões da luz, têm um modo diferente de fazer as coisas… Tenho certeza que preferes morrer no lugar de te render. Estou errado? – disse ele com um riso mórbido.

Caiu um par de momentos silenciosos, durante os quais Piemon continuava a sorrir maniacamente, em sinal de triunfo. Mas o homem velho surpreendeu-o, com uma resposta pacífica:

- Ninguém vai render-se, Piemon. Estou apenas a responder à sua questão, esclarecendo que agora existe um raio de esperança. É verdade que tenho um certo método diferente de fazer as coisas. E com esse método, pretendo derrotá-lo a si, e aos seus seguidores.

O sorriso de Piemon desapareceu gradualmente dos seus lábios. A expressão gélida dos seus olhos assassinos tomaram conta de todo o seu rosto. Ele torceu a luva branca que tinha nas mãos, com ódio.

- Eu sabia… _Sempre soube!_ – rosnou, com a sua respiração furiosa, e colocou-se de pé, no meio do ar – Finalmente, as crianças escolhidas vão chegar. CORRECTO?

O vento soprava perigosamente, quase fazendo com que Kentaurumon e Gennai quase fossem levantados do solo…

- Posso perguntar-te a TI, velho arrogante, o que um grupo de crianças pode fazer contra NÓS? _NÓS, os digimons das trevas mais poderosos do mundo?_ - Piemon vociferou, vermelho de cólera. O vento agiu em sincronia com o seu ódio, numa explosão de energia, que atirou tudo em todas as direcções.

- Gennai! – Kentaurumon gritou, ao ver o idoso ser derrubado e projectado a um metro de distancia. A força do vento só acalmou quando Piemon pareceu tranquilizar-se um pouco, ainda que respirando de fúria.

Surpreendentemente, Gennai levantou-se devagar… colocando-se de gatas no chão, e deslizando as suas mãos trémulas pela relva. Ele sorriu quando levantou a cabeça para olhar para Piemon. Sustinha um sorriso calmo que ignorava as consequências do ataque no seu corpo frágil.

- O Mundo Digital está programado para chamá-los aqui, a qualquer momento. Mesmo que eu morra, não há nada que se possa fazer para evitar isso… - Gennai disse com convicção.

Muito gradualmente, a brisa que os rodeava acalmou… e o vago sorriso do velho desvaneceu-se um pouco. Kentarumon recuou um passo, assustado.

Ambos viram Piemon a rir… primeiro, um risinho mudo; depois um riso frenético que culminou na sonora gargalhada de um psicopata. Vibrava crueldade e poder.

- Ele é louco… - Kentarumon balbuciou, sentindo-se todo arrepiado.

Piemon tentou controlar o seu riso, voltando o olhar para Gennai, como se não houvesse coisa mais divertida no mundo.

- Sabes o que é tão engraçado? – ele ladrou e pôs-se a rir outra vez – A vossa estupidez e ingenuidade!

Gennai fulminou-o com o olhar, zangado.

- O que isso quer dizer? – demandou.

Piedmon revirou os olhos, e começou a brincar com a sua luva mais uma vez.

- Depois de roubar aqueles digiovos, pensaste mesmo que íamos ficar à espera do vosso jardim de infância? Sempre pensei que tinhas miolos, Gennai… Que grande desilusão!

Por alguns instantes, Gennai ficou a estudá-lo, sem perceber, intrigado. Mas… pouco depois, teve um espasmo de compreensão. Uma hora antes, havia chamado Kentaurumon para discutirem sobre um pequeno detalhe que o intrigava nos últimos dois dias: as estrelas tinham parado de se mover, no céu.

Kentarumon, de facto, estava aterrorizado:

- Foram… foram vocês! – exclamou, arrasado – Vocês usaram o poder de Quinglongmon para mudar a passagemdo tempo na Digital World!"

- Uau! _Wahaha! _Bravo! – o palhaço riu e aplaudiu vivamente, embriagado de contentamento. Ele parecia adorar os olhares chocados que Kentarumon e Gennai dirigiam a si – Oh, que pena! Infelizmente, não sou o responsável directo por isso. Foi o _nosso_ _mestre _que achou que seria sensato dar-nos _mais tempo! _Mas, estou satisfeito de qualquer forma! – exibiu os seus dentes brancos, num sorriso lascivo.

Tremendo de raiva, Kentarumon virou-se desesperado para o velho.

- Gennai! Não haverá outra forma? Não há forma de pará-lo? Se isto continuar, as Crianças Escolhidas só vão chegar a este mundo quando tudo estiver destruído e coberto pela escuridão!

Gennai respirava de forma desconfortável. Engoliu em seco.

- …Já houve uma esperança… mas…

- "Mas" o quê? – Kentarumon cuspiu com impaciência.

Muito lentamente, o velho começava a manifestar o seu nervosismo frente a Piemon.

- Piemon roubou os meus poderes há quarto anos… Não há nada que eu possa fazer agora…

O digimon centauro piscava o seu olho, sem perceber.

Outra gargalhada sonora estalou, obrigando-os a voltarem as cabeças, assustados, mas… Piemon tinha desaparecido. Apenas podiam ouvir a sua voz maligna, que ecoava por toda a floresta:

_- Temos muito tempo! Aproveitem… enquanto o mundo desaba aos vossos pés! _

_A gargalhada de Piemon ecoou fundo nas suas almas arrepiadas… e o eco do seu riso ressoaria durante muito tempo… nos próximos anos… e nos seus piores e mais temerosos pesadelos…_

_.  
_

**NOTA _DA_AUTORA:  
**

Brinquei muito com este episódio.

Em primeiro lugar, servi-me da amizade que o Gennai tem com Kentarumon. Os centauros, na mitologia grega, são astrólogos fenomenais, capazes de ler o que está escrito nas estrelas, para prever o destino.

Nas minhas aulas de Português A, aprendi também que na poesia galaico portuguesa, a palavra "Estrela" simboliza "destino".

O objectivo do Piemon foi "parar a profecia". Daí que as estrelas tenham ficado paradas - o trocadilho que pretende também denunciar que a passagem do tempo mudou no mundo digital.

Outra coisa:

- porquê que o guardião do labirinto da Ilha Ficheiro/Arquivo era um Centauro?

Por que não um Minotauro, como na mitologia grega? Ora bem... achei que seria engraçado simular a morte do Minotaurumon. Assim, Kentaurumon poderia assumir aquele cargo, para proteger o labirinto, onde mais tarde as crianças aprendem sobre o poder dos digivices.

Finalmente...

O "mestre de Piemon", aqui, refere-se a Apokarimon. Nesta one-shot, é para induzir que ele ficou poderoso graças à absorção do poder dos 4 guardiães (sim, os da lenda de Quioto), e que poderá ter sido isso a provocar a distorção do espaço e do tempo entre os dois mundos.


	18. Laços

**Título: **Laços  
**Género:** Geral, Drama  
**Dia de Publicação:** 29 de Janeiro 2011  
**Temporada:** Início de Digimon Adventure 02  
**Personagem(ns):** Taichi (um pouco do Agumon, Tailmon e Yamato)  
**Classificação:** K (todas as idades)

**18ª Memória**

.

_O pobre digimon não ousou mexer-se. Não ousava sequer pensar, com medo que até isso pudesse denunciar o seu esconderijo. E ele sentia o fasfalhar das folhas dos arbustos, como se o próprio Perigo tivesse adquirido corpo e serpenteasse por ali. Mas não... o perigo era muito maior. Grande o suficiente para que a sua sombra o cobrisse, sem dar conta. A criatura gigantesca estava perto e remexia na vegetação... snifava o ar com ruído, à procura dele..._

_O digimon fechou os olhos, aflito. Sabia que já não lhe restavam chances de escapar. Passara os últimos minutos a gritar por ajuda... mas ninguém o ouvira. Havia muitas emoções que lhe preenchiam a alma, naquele momento. Agora, não ousava sequer gritar... não ousava..._

_- Socorro! - foi uma outra voz, muito aflita, que materializou todos os seus pensamentos num grito. Isto fê-lo acordar; fez Agumon abrir os olhos verdes, em sobressalto._

O digimon moveu-se antes que percebesse o que estava a fazer. O seu corpo recusou-se a ceder ao medo: simplesmente disparou a toda a velocidade pelos arbustos, conforme as suas pernas fracas e exaustas lhe permitiam. A criatura monstruosa que estava ali viu-o. Os seus grandes olhos verdes e bolbosos brilharam na direcção da sua presa, que se afastava sem o seu consentimento. A criatura não gostou disso. Esticou o pescoço para emitir um ruído de irritação e sacudiu os braços. Os seus braços eram duas grandes lâminas afiadas, e lembrava um louva-deus.

- O KAISER ESTÁ PERTO! FUJAM! - a voz vociferou, indignada, para outras criaturas que fugiam.

Agumon disparou o olhar na direcção oposta da floresta. Para seu espanto, viu a silhueta ágil de um felino correr na sua direcção; os olhos azuis dele dilataram, ao reconhecê-lo.

- Agumon?

- Tailmon, cuidado! - Agumon exclamou, mas, uma vez mais, os seus músculos reagiram muito antes da sua voz: atirara-se furiosamente contra Tailmon, para impedir de uma pata gigantesca de um Snimon os cortasse ao meio.

Os dois digimons pequenos rebolaram e aterraram dolorosamente três metros daqui, forçados pela inclinação do terreno íngreme - até irem contra uma árvore. Tailmon tossiu ao sentir o abdómen quase esmagado, mas percebeu imediatamente que ainda não estava a salvo nem em situação para se queixar ainda. Viu a silhueta de Snimon estrebuchar e lutar para libertar a sua pata afiada, que ficara enterrada e presa no chão. O felino soprou e empurrou o corpo de Agumon de cima de si.

- Devo-te uma...! - cerrou os dentes de dor - Rápido, Agumon!

Agumon sacudiu a cabeça, desnorteado. Ofegava, aflito, mas não ousou desobedecer. Mesmo que não tivesse metade da agilidade da amiga, conseguira salvar-lhe o pêlo, e ficar para trás estava totalmente fora de questão. O dinossauro atirou-se em corrida, serpenteando pelas moitas e mantendo-se atrás dela. Mas Tailmon corria agora sobre as quatro patas, acelerava o ritmo, e Agumon podia só acompanhá-la à distância, seguindo apenas a ponta roxa da sua cauda.

- Tailmon! - Agumon piscou os olhos, sem fôlego, ao perceber que já se tinham afastado um pouco e que o Snimon ficara para trás. Mesmo naquela confusão, o dinossauro laranja percebera que Tailmon estava diferente... e só segundos depois conseguiu descobrir o que era: ela não tinha o anel sagrado dourado, que geralmente balançava na ponta da sua cauda.

Tailmon não parou, todavia. Ela dirigiu um olhar intenso para trás, durante a corrida, para avisá-lo que aquele não era o melhor momento para explicar detalhes. Mas quando ela se dirigiu para trás, ambos os olhos azuis dilataram de medo. Ele só viu uma grande sombra cobri-lo.

_- AGUMON, CUIDADO!_

ZÁS!

_- SENHOR YAGAMI! Se vai dormir, sugiro que o faça fora desta sala! – rosnou uma voz zangada e poderosa._

Taichi deu um salto na cadeira, ainda ofegante.

Quando abriu os olhos, ficou perplexo... porque não estava mais numa floresta. Ou pelos menos, não havia sinais de ter sequer estado numa. Descobriu-se a si próprio debruçado sobre uma secretária de madeira, com a cabeça pousada em cima do braço e... um teste de matemática, mesmo em frente ao seu nariz.

- Fracamente! Recomponha-se! – rugiu uma voz severa ali perto.

Taichi sentia o suor cobrir-lhe o rosto. Engoliu, confuso. Empurrou-se contra a mesa, para pôr-se direito na cadeira da sala de aula... e só então olhou para cima.

A cruel silhueta da professora estava mesmo à sua frente, de pé, de braços cruzados e com o ar majestoso de um comandante militar. O reflexo do sol fazia os óculos dela brilharem intensamente, mas pouco escondendo a expressão furiosa nos seus olhos. A cara dela contorcia-se de desagrado…

- Teve bons sonhos, Yagami-san? – perguntou ela friamente.

Houve alguns risos da turma. Taichi engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar para baixo, e anuiu com a cabeça muito devagar - mais por confusão do que exactamente por qualquer espécie de constrangimento - o que raio...? A professora fungou, abanando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Deu meia volta e afastou-se para voltar a fazer a ronda por entre as filas de alunos.

Taichi respirou de alívio, piscando os olhos castanhos para observar uma equação que estava mesmo na ponta da sua caneta, ali abandonada. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do exame. E lembrava-se que teria que completar muitas equações daquelas até poder finalmente sair daquela sala. Estava cheio de suores frios, e a gravata que usava ao pescoço parecia quase sufocá-lo. Não se lembrava de se sentir tão desconfortável desde...

Aquele pesadelo que acabara de ter... fora muito real. O que raio lhe acontecera? O coração ainda lhe cavalgava no peito..

Noutra circunstância, o coração dele teria disparado em pânico ao ser apanhado a dormir, mas por alguma razão, aquele exame era-lhe naquele momento completamente indiferente. Havia alguma coisa de diferente. Ele tinha que sair dali… e tomar ar. Além disso, sentia-se meio febril...

Levantou o braço. A professora ajeitou os óculos no seu nariz de coruja, com dois dedos longos, para o observar melhor.

- Sim, senhor Yagami?

- Professora, posso... - hesitou – dar um salto à enfermaria?

Sentiu-se um perfeito idiota ao dizer isto em voz alta, mas não sabia o que mais dizer. O ar severo da professora pareceu desvanecer-se suavemente, porque as sobrancelhas dela deixaram de fazer sombra sobre os seus olhos verdes. Ela ficou alguns segundos a observá-lo, como se o estivesse a avaliar.

- Sabe que isso implica-lhe a anulação da prova, não sabe?

Taichi olhou para baixo para o teste, por instantes. Engoliu. Ponderou nas consequências que aquilo lhe traria, mas... tudo o que queria era sair daquele sol insuportável. Precisava de molhar a cara em água fria...

Anuiu.

- Sei...

A professora demorou-se alguns segundos, antes de fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

- Muito bem… eu escrevo-lhe uma carta para entregar à enfermeira.

Taichi baixou o olhar e, sem perder tempo, levantou-se. Os olhares dos colegas de turma cruzaram-se, sussurrando discretamente. Não longe, encontrava-se Ishida Yamato, que observava atentamente o amigo, com os olhos azuis dele penetrantes.

- _O que se passa?_– quis insinuar com o movimento dos lábios. Mas se Taichi tinha olhado para ele, não deu sinais de o ter percebido, porque ignorou-o completamente. Yamato viu-o simplesmente agarrar na mala e caminhar entre as duas filas de carteiras, passando por um ou outro risinho da turma.

A professora bateu na mesa com ruído.

- Silêncio! Quero silêncio absoluto! Têm trinta minutos para acabar a prova e nem mais um segundo!

Conseguiu acalmar a turma imediatamente. Cada rosto voltou-se aflito para o enunciado para acabar de responder às perguntas, um ou outro protestando baixinho. Só dois rostos permaneceram alheados… Sora tentava chamar a atenção de Yamato, mas este estava tão confuso quanto ela, e limitou-se a encolher os ombros num sinal de "não faço ideia".

De pé, frente à mesa da professora, Taichi esperava que ela acabasse de escrever a carta; olhos fixos na caneta que escrevia.

- Tome – a docente estendeu-lhe o papel dobrado com secura. Taichi viu-o e agarrou-o com a dextra, sentindo alguma apreensão... mas por alguma razão, a mão da professora não largou o papel; o que o obrigou a levantar o queixo para tomar contacto visual com ela.

A professora fitou-o por segundos. Se Taichi jurava que ia ouvir algum tipo de sermão, todos esses pensamentos se esvaíram quando lhe viu o vago sorriso nos lábios dela. Foi mesmo surpreendido pela voz amável da senhora, que lhe segredou: - Se precisar de mim, sabe onde estou. Quando se sentir melhor, venha falar comigo.

Taichi surpreendeu-se com este súbito tom amável. Não esperou encontrar aquela pessoa por debaixo da máscara da autoridade da professora de matemática. Mas, por uma vez, sentiu-se grato por não lhe gritarem. Anuiu e, aceitando a carta, dirigiu-se para a saída. Sem uma palavra, e ignorando totalmente os olhares curiosos da turma, saiu da sala o mais rapidamente possível. Fechou a porta atrás de si…

_Durante todo o caminho, não conseguiu pensar em nada... Atravessou os corredores numa direcção incerta... mas quando deu consigo, estava a deixar cair a mala para o meio do chão de um quarto de banho masculino. Apoiou-se no lavatório e ligou a água fria no máximo..._

_Agumon... será que ele estava bem? Há muito tempo não ouvia falar dele. Parecia-lhe... bizarro. _

Piscou os olhos para a água que escorria da torneira. Molhou as mãos e mergulhou o rosto no fresco líquido, que lhe diminuiu o desconforto e afastou o calor. Aquilo permitiu-lhe suspirar vagamente de alívio... e com isto, desapertou o nó da gravata, que só incomodava. Fechou a torneira... e parou...

Silêncio...

- Agumon... - balbuciou.

A voz dele soou solitária, no vazio e silêncio do quarto de banho. Não se preocupava se o ouvissem, mesmo que soubesse que estava sozinho. Ao engolir, observou o seu reflexo no espelho. O reflexo de um adolescente japonês de catorze anos, de cabelo castanho selvagem... um adolescente que, dois anos e meio atrás, usara aquelas goggles que tinha ao pescoço, caminhando ao lado de um monstro laranja, pelas florestas de um mundo paralelo... aquele monstro, que se tornara um dos seus melhores amigos... e cujo destino agora não fazia ideia qual seria...

O uniforme verde do instituto de Odaiba dava-lhe um ar mais adulto do que alguma vez se sentira... e ele não sabia se gostava muito disso. Antes de o usar, não tinha que se deixar amedrontar por sonhos estúpidos... podia olhar para o lado e perguntar, directamente, se o amigo estava bem...

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo uma gota de água escorrer-lhe do queixo. Mentalmente, insultou-se a si mesmo, porque estava a ser dramático à toa.

Não mentira quando pedira para sair da sala. Talvez devesse _mesmo_ ir tomar qualquer coisa à enfermaria... mas simplesmente dar-se por satisfeito por hoje. Afastar-se, rumo até casa, jogar um bocado no computador, quem sabe, e deixar de pensar naquilo...

Reabriu os olhos, um pouco mais motivado perante a ideia de faltar o resto do dia... mas então, foi surpreendido pela imagem que o espelho lhe ofereceu. Pestanejou, e viu aparecer atrás dele a silhueta de Yamato, com a mochila às costas e um ar aparentemente perdido – uma expressão facial que se modificou completamente quando entrou no WC e o encontrou.

- Taichi! - exclamou, espantado.

- ...Eh? - Taichi ignorou o espelho para observá-lo directamente. Yamato parecia ter estado a correr. O cabelo dourado estava meio desalinhado, e ofegava. Sem saber, estava a modificar completamente a postura com que tinha estado, largando o lavatório e endireitando-se, com um vago sorriso de satisfação – Ah, és tu!

Mas a expressão facial de Yamato não abandonou o perfil sério e espantado.

- Queres explicar-me o que raio aconteceu? - foi a única coisa que ouviu dele. Tinha os olhos azuis muito abertos, fixos em si, quando se aproximou. Taichi sacudiu as mãos molhadas no ar e murmurou qualquer coisa que pareceu um "Não foi nada.".

- Adormeci ao sol, e estava a sentir-me abafado ali – completou evasivamente. Nisto, sorriu-lhe num tom provocador - Não me digas que saíste do exame por minha causa?

Yamato revirou os olhos.

- Não sejas parvo. Mas quando saíste eu já tinha terminado... - viu-o secar o rosto molhado - Mas não respondeste à minha pergunta...

Ouviu uma pancada, que supostamente, pertencia ao barulho do amigo a deixar o papel usado no lixo. Mas Taichi murmurara qualquer coisa. Não foi, todavia, o que ele disse que o preocupou. Na verdade, a única coisa que Yamato percebeu fora que o amigo ficara estático...

Um barulho. Um ruído crepitante, muito familiar. Yamato só teve a percepção de ver Taichi tirar um aparelho digital no bolso direito das calças...

Aquele aparelho, que poucos naquela mundo sabiam do que se tratava. Yamato era uma dessas pessoas...

Um digivice...

Os dois escolhidos entreolharam-se mecanicamente... mas só Taichi teve o reflexo e a rapidez suficientes para perceber – para compreender, exactamente, o que se passava... o que aquilo significava...

- Agumon... Só pode ser ele!

Yamato pestanejou, confuso. Teve o reflexo, o instinto, de procurar imediatamente o seu próprio digivice... mas este, ao contrário do que esperava, estava completamente normal...

- Taichi... - ia começar a falar, mas nunca chegou realmente a fazê-lo. Yamato percebeu que, naquele instante, algo para além da sua compreensão acabara de ocorrer. Quando olhou em frente... estava completamente _sozinho_... naquele lugar.

_O amigo ausentara-se, sumindo misteriosamente. E Yamato sabia exactamente onde ele estava..._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Bom, isto é uma cena imaginada imediatamente _antes_ do primeiro episódio de Digimon Adventure 02. Podia até estar mais elaborado, mas às vezes "quanto mais simples, melhor". xD Ultimamente tenho andado a escrever muitas cenas que se passam durante o anime, brincando com as informações oficiais para usá-las em proveito da fic. Esta experiência acaba sendo muito rox! Lol!


	19. Um pedido estranho

**Título:** Um pedido estranho...  
**Género:** Geral, Amizade  
**Dia de Publicação:** 6 de Abril 2011  
**Temporada:** Depois de Digimon Adventure 02  
**Personagem(ns):** Taichi, Yamato  
**Classificação:**K

* * *

******19ª Memória**

Estava frio e, pela milésima vez, tive que dar razão aos protestos ignorados pelo indivíduo que estava à minha frente. O clima de inverno era cada vez mais agreste; mal tinha posto um pé fora de casa, comecei a tremer e a sentir o vapor que me saía da boca humedecer-me os lábios. Mas a culpa era minha. Afinal, por que raio não desliguei o telefone na cara dele? Não. Yamato Ishida tinha que fazer justiça ao brasão da amizade e deixar-se convencer tão facilmente. Tudo bem. Não podíamos estar ali para sempre. O Centro Comercial fechava dali a meia hora.

- Okay, qual é a ideia?

Taichi parou de comer para olhar para mim muito espantado; os fios de massa do tsukimi udon a pingarem-lhe do queixo.

- Ideia?

Senti-me irritado. Uma hora antes, a voz dele parecia desesperada, quase como se estivesse a morrer. Agora, parecia que estava ali como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sim, ideia! Ou vais dizer que me chamaste aqui para eu olhar para ti a comer? - protestei, enquanto o maldito entupia as bochechas de massa e limpava-se à manga. Tive vontade de lhe esfregar a boca com um guardanapo, para que ganhasse modos à mesa. Controlei-me.

Taichi respirou fundo e pousou a taça na mesa. Os olhos castanhos dele vaguearam para ambos os lados do restaurante, talvez para ter a certeza que era seguro falar. Para bem dele, achei por bem que o fizesse imediatamente.

- Está bem, eu chamei-te aqui... porque...

Pestanejei. Ele estava a hesitar. Nunca era boa ideia quando Taichi Yagami hesita. As probabilidades de se avizinharem sarilhos eram imensas.

- Se for para me pedir dinheiro, esquece – resmunguei e voltei-me para o chocolate quente que eu tinha pedido. Estava a ser sincero. Não tinha um tostão, senão, talvez tivesse pedido uma dose mais cara de ramen, em vez daquela miserável bebida.

- Não é nada disso! - ele pareceu quase ofendido. Vi-o suspender a refeição para encarar-me muito sério – Tenho um favor a pedir. Diz-me que aceitas, e juro que até te ofereço a minha mesada por dois meses!

Sim, claro. E eu sou o Pai Natal.

- Não aceito.

Ele deixou cair o queixo.

- O quê?

Levantei-me e atirei duas moedas para cima da mesa.

- Yamato, vá lá! Eu ainda nem disse o que...

- Já te disse! Não aceito! - interrompi-o indignado – Estou farto de ser comprado para resolver para os teus problemas! Resolve-os sozinho!

- Yamato! É sobre a Sora! - ele disparou isto numa tirada, tão depressa, que inevitavelmente eu caí que nem um patinho. Sim, fiquei muito espantado a observá-lo, só para ter a certeza que não estava a aldrabar-me. Mas ele parecia outra vez desesperado, e raios me partam, malditos olhos de cachorrinho perdido. Apetecia-me bater-lhe.

Respirou fundo. A paciência ia ter que durar mais um pouco.

- O que é que tem a Sora?

Ele mordeu o lábio, mas anuiu. Convenceu-me a sentar-me novamente, e assim o fiz, mas cruzei os braços e fiz má cara, para passar a mensagem de que só lhe dava uns minutos para explicar-se. Eventualmente, foi o que fez.

- A Sora pediu-me para ir ao baile de finalistas.

…

Confesso, senti um solavanco no estômago. Fiquei perplexo e a minha vontade de lhe bater foi ainda maior. Mas quis saber mais detalhes. Como assim, Sora convidá-lo para o baile de finalistas? Era o baile que ia tomar lugar naquele fim-de-semana. Não estava combinado que ela ia comigo?

- ...e então? - tentei com muito esforço não parecer afectado com essa informação.

Taichi resmungou.

- Não é nada disso que estás a pensar! - exclamou – Ela pediu-me para eu acompanhar a prima dela! - disparou isto com amargura – O que é justamente o meu problema! Por que raio EU tenho que acompanhar a prima dela?

Senti-me um idiota. Acho que fiquei mais vermelho do que o normal. Tossi e desviei o olhar, fiz os possíveis por não parecer aliviado. Mas houve alguma coisa de muito estranho naquilo. Sora não era o tipo de rapariga que simplesmente decidia-se por tomar aquele tipo de atitude sem uma boa razão. Franzi o sobrolho.

- Ela pediu-te isso? E não explicou porquê?

Se o olhar matasse, Taichi já me tinha fulminado.

- YAMATO, tu és o namorado dela, não é? Eu estava à espera que me dissesses porquê! Ela só me enviou uma carta a implorar que eu lhe fizesse um favor, e falou que queria que eu acompanhasse uma prima dela! Estava com pressa para ir ao clube de ténis e não me disse mais nada! Disse-me que devia perguntar-te a ti, se não quisesse esperar!

- Mas... Espera aí, como é que ela pode ter dito isso? - encarei-o abismado – Eu nem sabia que...

Interrompi-me. De repente, veio-me à memória uma frase que ouvi da Sora, cerca de dois dias antes. Eu tinha estado tão distraído a afinar o baixo, que confesso que desliguei-me da conversa. Mas lembrava-me.

- Espera... ela disse qualquer coisa sobre a prima ter tido um acidente... - murmurei.

Ouvi o som de um par de hashis a cair. Aparentemente, Taichi não esperava este tipo de informação.

- Um acidente? Com a prima dela? - a voz dele pareceu mais amena, e eu apostava que era a curiosidade a pregar-lhe partidas na consciência.

Foi então que percebi. Hesitei, a olhar fixamente para ele, porque aquilo era algo mais sério do que provavelmente ele estaria à espera. E sim, comecei a perceber, um pouco espantado, quais as intenções da Sora. Francamente, surpreendi-me que ela não lhe tivesse dado detalhes. Aliás, surpreendi-me porque EU não sabia de nada. Será que ela tinha estado mesmo com muita pressa? Ou será que era um daqueles gestos de caridade que é suposto não se dizer nada a ninguém? Que raio...

Engoli, e optei por mudar o discurso; suspirei.

- Ouve lá, tu sabes que a Sora não te ia pedir uma coisa dessas sem ter uma boa razão, não é? - atalhei, mais para defender a posição da minha namorada frente à explosão de frustração e indignação do Taichi, do que outra coisa.

Talvez não fosse a melhor escolha de palavras, mas percebi que ele não gostou que eu tivesse suspendido as explicações.

- Eu sei – ele rosnou – Caso não tenhas reparado, foi por isso que te chamei!

Filho da mãe, não dava o braço a torcer. Percebi que não me ia safar sem detalhes.

- Ok, está bem – acedi e continuei – A Sora contou-me há dois dias que a prima dela vai passar o fim de semana aqui em Odaiba.

Vi-o rebolar as orbitas com o ar de "parabéns génio, estou esclarecido", e tive que esforçar-me por abafar a minha irritação, falando mais alto.

- ...Não me lembro bem das razões, mas ou ouvi-a falar sobre ela precisar de se distrair. - e como raio eu podia dizer aquilo sem melindrá-lo? Dane-se, ele merecia por ser tão egoísta! – Taichi, não me lembro bem, mas a rapariga teve um acidente de carro, e está numa cadeira de rodas há meses. Não pode andar. Percebeste agora?

Não foi um gesto bonito, eu sei, mas tive um sentimento de vitória e de dominação ao conseguir magoá-lo. Aquele desgraçado ficou de boca aberta e já se estava a arrepender dos insultos que tinha largado à Sora. "Bem feito" pensei. Esse maldito egocentrismo estava a pedi-las.

- Se é isso, por que raio a Sora não me disse nada? - vi na cara dele a mescla de remorso e de indignação. Também não sou de todo cruel. Admito que tive pena dele.

- Talvez ela não tenha tido coragem de te explicar? - sugeri.

Um empregado de mesa aproximou-se para apresentar a conta. Taichi encarou-o zangado, pela péssima hora a que tinha que interrompê-lo, mas parecia que o restaurante estava para fechar e tínhamos mesmo que ir embora. Levantei-me e encorajei-o a imitar-me, pagando pela despesa (pelo menos ele pagou-me o chocolate). Saímos e fomos caminhando juntos para fora da esplanada do Centro Comercial. A praia ficava a minutos dali, e concordámos em ir juntos para lá. Ficava a caminho de casa.

O silêncio estava tenso, e eu podia perceber que naquela cabeça revolvia-se ao vento muito mais do que cabelo. O semblante dele manteve-se franzido, queixo erguido mas aspecto totalmente absorto. Por mais que Taichi tentasse parecer calmo, de mãos nos bolsos, a forma como brincava com os lábios traía-o.

Tentei contribuir para aliviar-lhe a carga, explicando o que sabia.

- Sinceramente, Taichi, se queres saber, acho que não deves aceitar só por pena dela.

Ele ouviu-me e baixou o olhar, como se estivesse a ofendê-lo.

- E tu achas que eu sou gajo para fazer isso? Só não percebo, por que raio a Sora me convidou? Tipo... se ela está desanimada, o que raio é que EU posso fazer? Um milagre?

A postura dele surpreendeu-me. Disse que não sabia, porque a Sora não me tinha contado o plano dela. Lá no fundo, menti. Eu não sabia, embora pudesse imaginar e entender muito bem as razões. Ele continuou, com uma entoação um pouco mais exaltada do que estava habituado a ouvir nele.

- Ela deve estar à espera que eu lhe ensine a jogar futebol – agora, estava a pirar. Não se podia dizer que tinha talento para ser sarcástico, mas o pior é que a razão cobria-o. O antigo Taichi, aquele pirralho de onze anos que eu conhecera antes, talvez tivesse ficado de ego inchado, talvez, dizendo qualquer coisa como "conta comigo, vai tudo correr bem" e fazer umas quantas promessas irresponsáveis sobre "Vou fazê-la superar tudo isso!", que ele não podia prometer.

Era por isso que eu estava admirado. A atitude dele, por uma vez na vida, fez-me lembrar a minha.

São momentos em que eu também não sei o que dizer. Este tipo de situações é do tipo: por mais que nos esforcemos para entender a dor de uma pessoa que fica paralisada da cintura para baixo, o máximo que podemos fazer é imaginar. Nada, absolutamente nada, pode garantir que vai tudo correr bem. Aquelas palavras estúpidas de condolência e "aguenta, vai tudo dar certo" servem mais para nos aliviar a consciência do que para ajudar a vítima.

Sim, eu percebia no que Taichi estava a pensar. Talvez não com o mesmo grau de complexidade (ele era muito simples a resolver as coisas) mas senti-me solidário com ele. Comecei a suspeitar que a razão pela qual Sora não me dissera nada era justamente porque este tipo de coisas também mexia comigo...

Mas... ela também conhecia o meu outro lado. Sim, eu percebi as intenções dela. Nós éramos diferentes. E se eu tinha mentido à pouco sobre não saber as razões, tinha pelo menos que me redimir agora. Resolvi ignorar os meus pensamentos. Não era de mim que estávamos a falar. Era de Taichi. E ele pensava sempre diferente de mim.

- ...isso não combina contigo.

Não sei no que ele estava a pensar, mas vi-o levantar a cabeça para observar-me muito admirado.

- O quê?

Claro que tive receio de estar a ser hipócrita, por fazer algo que não concordava, mas acho que nestas situações é quando optimismo a mais pode tornar-se um trunfo, não é? Sorri vagamente e provoquei-o, em tom de brincadeira.

- Essa cara séria tão combina contigo – repeti – Por que raio achas que a Sora foi ter logo com alguém como tu?

Esta era a alma da questão. Mas como ele é lento das ideias, tive que ouvir a voz dele indignada, porque ele não percebeu nada do que quis dizer.

- O que raio queres dizer com isso? Posso não valer nada, mas se calhar é porque ela está desesperada, não achas? E se ela me pediu, é porque está há espera que eu faça alguma coisa!

Lá estava ele a defendê-la. Ainda há pouco estava a reclamar. Mas tanto faz, porque ele chegou sozinho exactamente onde eu queria chegar.

- Não tens que fazer nada! A Sora acha que és a pessoa ideal só para estar com a prima dela. É porque ela acha que tens alguma coisa que pode ajudá-la, não achas?

Ele ficou confuso. Lembram-se de eu falar da vontade de lhe bater? Aplica-se também nestes casos, quando ele faz aquela cara de parvo.

- ...e como? - ele não estava a ser irónico, estava simplesmente a descarregar o nervosismo.

- Ninguém te está a pedir para fazê-la esquecer os problemas dela – disse já farto da modéstia dele; às vezes penso que faz de propósito para não parecer convencido. Foi a mesma treta quando na Digital World o Joe sugeriu que ele assumisse o controlo do grupo, e ele fez-se de desentendido.

Só que desta vez eu não tive que lhe esfregar na cara as razões que motivavam a escolha de Sora. Vi-o ficar calado por uns instantes, até ganhar alguma firmeza no olhar. Sim, foi a primeira vez que o vi ganhar algum fogo no olhar. A expressão facial dele mudou vagamente.

Algo tinha surgido debaixo daquela enorme cabeleira, e sim, ele estava finalmente a tomar as rédeas. Pensei comigo mesmo que talvez eu sempre pudesse ir para casa mais cedo, mas antes tinha que me certificar que não precisava mais de mim.

- E então?

Vi os lábios dele torcerem-se num vaso sorriso. Talvez estivesse a concluir que era um idiota. Obviamente, se ele me perguntasse, eu concordaria. Ouvi-o dizer qualquer coisa...

- Acho que já percebi o que a Sora quer...

Bom, já era uma conquista. Será que eu tinha que lhe perguntar, só para confirmar se ele tinha realmente percebido?

Ele saltou da estrada para a areia. A praia estava deserta, num dia de inverno como aquele. Engraçado, a paisagem era-me algo familiar. Se Gabumon estivesse comigo, ele teria invocado as memórias de um certo dia passado à beira mar.

O vento gelado soprava com força, e quando Taichi se voltou, viu-o a sorrir feito de parvo. Ergui uma sobrancelha. Bom, pelo menos ele estava a recuperar o humor. Bom sinal?

- Vou dizer à Sora que aceito! Achas boa ideia levar o Agumon comigo?

Admito, não achei má ideia.

- Se achares que ele cabe no smoking... por que não?

- Ah, eu peço à Hikari para fazer um! - ele respondeu com um sorriso mordaz. Não tive a certeza se ele tinha entendido a minha deixa.

Estava frio. O meu cachecol teimava em querer voar...

- Obrigado - ouvi.

Olhei fixamente para ele. Taichi sorria e estava a agradecer-me. Um gesto bem lamechas, devo dizer, porque eu não tinha feito absolutamente nada. Ele era o idiota que se tinha esquecido da característica do seu próprio brasão. Resmunguei e chamei-lhe mil nomes entre os dentes, por ter-me feito perder tempo com as inseguranças dele. Virei-lhe as costas.

- Vou para casa – foi a única coisa que lhe respondi. Ele não pareceu achar o meu gesto grosseiro, bem pelo contrário. Acrescentei, em voz alta – Vai para casa! Vai chover!

- Okay! - ouvi-o dizer alguns metros atrás. Mas pelo parecer da coisa, talvez ficasse ali durante algum tempo. Até que ele gritou, novamente, para eu o ouvir:

- Ah, Yamato!

Parei e voltei-me para trás. A uns dez metros, ele lutava contra o barulho o vento e das ondas, gritando com as mãos em concha, à volta da boca.

- Como é que ela se chama?

Se a minha memória não me traísse, eu sabia a resposta. Fiquei uns segundos a tentar invocar o nome, até que fez-se uma luz. Sim... No mesmo tom, gritei com a resposta.

- Saiba! Saiba Rei!

Ele pareceu satisfeito. Acenou e não disse mais nada, afastando-se rumo a casa.

E eu? Eu voltei também o mais rápido possível. O chocolate tinha-me feito azia. Estava ansioso por um aquecedor e uma boa manta...

.

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Saiba Rei é uma amiga do Taichi no manga Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, no qual o nosso Yagami é protagonista! Googlem por aí que encontram-no facilmente para download. ;) No manga, Rei teve um acidente e fica entravada numa cadeira de rodas. Ela vai parar ao mundo digital, onde conhece Taichi e Zero, descobrindo que neste mundo ela pode andar normalmente.

Acho-a tão parecida com a Sora, que tive que colocá-la como uma prima afastada. xD


End file.
